Broken Heart s :::
by DarkMoon30
Summary: Como La Reina Malvada, fui ingenuamente vengativa. Como Regina Mills, fui soberanamente ilusa.
1. Chapter 1

**::: Regina :::**

Fue un miércoles en la tarde cuando me di cuenta. Casi seis meses, si no es que mas, después de que Emma Swan, se había marchado. No fue mi intención ignorarle. Ni siquiera me percate de ello. Y quiero creer que mucho menos, la de Henry, quien dicho sea de paso, ni se ha enterado de lo sucedido. Ese día, cuando Robín, el nuevo, desde hacía poco más de cuatro meses, sheriff del pueblo, me entrego unos informes de ronda sumamente atrasados que estaban firmados por su antecesora, me entro un, no tan extraño, sentimiento al cuerpo. Como de alguien que ha olvidado algo pero no está seguro del que. Nunca me había pasado aquello desde mis ocupados días de Reina Malvada.

Continúe mi rutina, dejando de lado aquel incomodo sentimiento, llenando informes, yendo a reuniones, lanzando bolas de fuego a los incompetentes trabajadores a mi cargo, quienes tenía muy buenos reflejos, y miradas de muerte a mi secretaria. Atendiendo al pueblo. Como mi hijastra jamás habría podido manejar tan eficientemente. La alcandía me había sido entregada por Mery quien, agobiada, apenas había entendió lo suficiente como para saber que no podría con el cargo. Poco después se había enterado que había estado embarazada desde hacía poco más de tres meses de su amado príncipe encantador. La fiesta duro tres días seguidos. Días en los cuales nadie supo del paradero de Emma.

La noticia del nuevo bebe había llegado poco después de que le había pedido a mi rubia amiga, madre de mi hijo, y amante a escondidas, que dejara el puesto de sherrif, para dárselo a Robin, mi supuesta alma gemela. Ella solo sonrió, se quito la placa y me la entrego en las manos. Ni siquiera me acerqué a ella, cuando se alejo de mi para tomar su almuerzo en una esquina en el restaurante, para ver como estaba o lo que opinaba al respecto. Tan solo la había visto comer silenciosamente, a solas, en medio del festejo, antes de salir por la puerta después de terminar su almuerzo. Nadie la había seguido. Nadie había visto su mirada desolada. Solo yo. Y no hice nada por seguirla.

Días y semanas fueron pasando. La presencia de Emma fue menguando en las calles de Storybrook. Nadie le llamaba por algún percance, en su lugar llamaban a Robin, nuevo sheriff del pueblo, quien gustoso abandonaba nuestro lecho para ir a resolver crímenes aun si fuera a media madrugada. Podía recordar claramente cuando le había, casi, rogado a Emma con un puchero en la cara para dejara sonar el teléfono y se quedara conmigo en la cama. Ella tan solo sonreía, me besaba la frente y prometía recompensármelo al día siguiente. Nunca falto a su promesa.

Aun recordaba nuestras escapadas. Un día a la semana, nunca el mismo día, Emma me sacaba de la oficina, anulando todas mis citas, jamás supe cómo lograba aquello, y me llevaba a alguna cita romántica. A veces diurna, otras veces nocturna. Debo admitir, que las noches se tornaban de encanto con Emma Swan de compañera. Nunca entendí su imperiosa necesidad de decirme que me amaba. La primera vez que me lo había dicho, después de un desespérate balbuceo sin sentidito, fue tan sorprendente y espontaneo, tan natural, que me asuste y quede paralizada por más de un minuto entero, sin poder decirle ni una sola palabra como respuesta y solamente alcance a besarla. Nunca le respondí. Aun pese a haber visto su mirada cargada de dolor. Ella nunca me podio ni exigió ni una respuesta.

Poco después habían sucedido un millar de sucesos que me desequilibraron. Nublándome el corazón. Emma quedo de lado y Robín apareció. Cuando ella volvió a casa, a mí, yo había encontrado a alguien más, y ella, como la maravillosa persona que es, lo entendió. No dijo nada, tan solo me miro a los ojos, y sea lo que sea que vio en ellos, me dejo sin decir ni una sola palabra, tan solo me sonrió y se fue. Así como también entendió mi necesidad de tenerla y sentirla cerca. Mi necesidad de poseer.

Pero aquello comenzó a descontrolarse fuera de mis manos por aspectos que no supe ver ni controlar y la fui replegando de mi vida, de mi cama, de mi corazón y alma.

Henry, sin darme cuenta, también se fue alejando de Emma. Mi pequeño príncipe había obtenido lo que deseaba. Una familia. Había obtenido un padre, un hermano, y ya tenia a una madre. Poco a poco fue aojándose de Emma, hasta el punto de desconocerla como su verdadera madre, y yo, inconscientemente, lo alentaba. No me importo. Tenia lo que siempre quise. Mi final feliz.

Y paso el tiempo. Hasta ese miércoles de aquella tarde, cuando me di cuenta. Emma no estaba. Pase una semana entera procesando mis recuerdos. Intente llamarla, pero el numero me mandaba a buzón, y aparentemente nadie sabía donde se había metido. Muchos decía que la habían visto con alguien hablando hace unos pocos días, y los involucrados afirmaban no habían hablado con ella en meses.

Mery y David, cuando les cuestione sobre su hija, habían balbuceado algo sobre su nueva criatura y los poderes Mágicos de Emma dañando al feto y el cómo habían sacado a su primogénita de la casa por el bienestar de su hijo no nato. Sin siquiera darle oportunidad de sacar sus cosas.

Haciendo retrospectiva, pude recordar unas semanas ¿o meses? atrás, cuando la rubia llamo a mi puerta.

No hacía mucho que le había pedido su placa y abandonar su puesto. Ahora que lo pensaba, Emma siempre fue incapaz de negarme algo y yo, simplemente, me aprovecho de ello. La rubia se encontraba sin trabajo y era su turno de tener a Henry por un tiempo, pero nuestro hijo estaba sumamente entretenido con su nuevo padre y hermano menor, jugando con la consola y había ignorado, deliberadamente, las llamadas perdidas de su madre rubia en su celular. Yo, incluso me había reído de ello a viva voz.

Cuando Emma llamo a mi puerta ese día, ni siquiera le deje hablar, tan solo le dije que Henry estaba ocupado haciendo tarea y le cerré las puertas en las narices. Me extrañe de no escuchar replicas o golpes en la puerta. Pero mi ánimo se restauro al notar como aquella rubia observaba por la ventana a nuestro hijo, feliz de la vida, jugando con Robín mientras Ronald garabateaba en la mesilla de la sala en algunas hojas blancas.

Después de esa tarde. Nadie había visto a Emma Swan. Se había esfumado. Y ahora la extrañaba como los mil demonios.

De vez en cuando, Mery preguntaba a alguien sobre su hija perdida. Nadie le daba respuesta del paradero de la rubia. En algunas ocasiones Henry preguntaba por Emma, y al no saber que decirle, mi pequeño príncipe se iba, pensando que su rubia madre estaba por algún lugar del pueblo.

Yo, en cambio, tan solo podía escabullirme a algún lugar solitario para llorar tranquila. Había perdido a Emma. Robin era un buen hombre, pero no era mi final feliz, era lo que mi hijo quería y yo, como buena madre, se lo di. Sin tapujos ni miramientos. Y ahora, Emma estaba en algún lugar, haciendo su vida o estando sola, como siempre había estado. Sufriendo por una familia que la había amado, rechazado e ignorado, y un amor que apenas había tocado con la punta de los dedos.

Todo el pueblo había infundido en lo que sea que hubiese decidido Emma. Yo, sobre todo. Nadie puede salir de StoryBrook, sobre todo quien lanzo la maldición que nos trajo principalmente a este lugar.

Soy Regina Mills, alcaldesa de Storybrook, ex–reina malvada y estoy a punto de casarme con mi alma gemela, quien lastimosamente, no es el amor de mi vida.

* * *

 **Un one-shot que no podía sacarme de la cabeza. Originalmente era un Long-fic, pero no estoy lista para eso. Espero les gustara. Saludos y besos. Si son muy amables, dejen sus comentarios, son bien recibidos. Solo sean educadas y procuren ser coherentes. Hasta Luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**::: Emma :::**

Un pequeño auto amarillo estaba estacionado a mitad de la carretera. Los frondosos y altos arboles que flanqueaban el camino de asfalto, hacían que el Sol de media tarde, cuyos calurosos rayos eran amortiguados por las frondosas nubes en el cielo, apenas lograran iluminar lo suficiente como para que la conductora del cochecito amarillo viera la carretera.

Las luces altas del auto estaban encendidas, iluminado a escasos metros delante de si, una línea naranja pintada en el asfalto, el motor caliente liberaba vaho del escape mientras el siseo de la marcha estaba en pausa constante. Las ventanas estaban a medio abrir, permitiendo que el fresco del día se adentrara en el interior de auto, refrescando a sus ocupantes. Dentro de este, una rubia, conductora y dueña del vehículo, apretaba el volante con mas fuerza de la requerida. En su semblante, podía verse con claridad la furia que le embargaba. El rostro contraído, sumado al vacio de su verde-azulada mirada, y la quijada tan apretada tan solo divertían a su compañera de viaje.

La copiloto, una morena de ojos marrones y facciones en un perfecto balance entre rudo y delicado, la observaba risueña. Hacia mas de una hora que ambas estaban ahí, con el auto parado justo frente a la dichosa línea. La puerta de aquella prisión que se hacia pasar por pueblo. Prisión, tal como la Isla Maria Madre y su Colonia Penal Federal.

El crujir de los guantes de cuero que usaba la rubia era lo único que se podía escuchar dentro del coche. Las respiraciones de ambas eran pausadas, aunque la copiloto se encontrase segura de que Emma estaba usando todo lo que le quedaba de coraje para no verse mas perturbada de lo que se veía a sus ojos.

\- Deja de pensar en el pasado, Emma. – tras lo dicho, la morena soltó un suspiro mientras intentaba aflojar la presión que su rubia compañera le infringía al inocente volante. Apenas la joven aflojo los puchos, la chica guio el rostro de la rubia para que esta la viera a los ojos. – Han pasado dos años. Deja los malos recuerdos atrás. – murmuro quedamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de una ya calmada rubia. - Iremos directo a nuestro destino, haremos lo que vinimos a hacer y nos iremos, tan rápido como podamos. – como respuesta obtuvo una cálida sonrisa de parte de la rubia.

\- Gracias. - murmuro Emma y, acto seguido, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

Detrás de ellas, en los asientos, un bultito se removía debajo de unas frazadas amarillas con dibujos de dragoncitos bebe. Ambas jóvenes sonrieron encantadas al ver la matita de cabello castaño cubriendo el rostro de la pequeña niña de cuatro años que se tallaba los ojos, intentando quitarse la somnolencia, y él como la pequeñita sacaba su cabecita por el orificio entre los asientos delanteros. Un pequeño bostezo emergió de sus rosados labios mientras se estiraba ligeramente y se despeinaba un poco mas su cortito cabello. Ante tanta dulzura, Emma se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se giro levemente para tomar a la niña y ponerla en su regazo. Su copiloto, enternecida por la imagen ante sus ojos, con algo de renuencia despego su vista de la rubia y la castaña, y busco en su bolso algo para arreglar los pardos cabellos de la niña.

\- Mami Emma, ¿Se descompuso tu carrito?. – inquirió la chiquilla con una mirada curiosa mientras la castaña mayor le peinaba sus cabellos.

\- No, patito. Solo paramos unos momentos. - le respondió esta, mientras le acomodaba los ropajes y le abrochaba el abrigo de lana.

\- ¿Descansaste bien, patito? . – inquirió la castaña mayor mientras le abrochaba los zapatitos de charol a la pequeña.

\- Si, Mami Lily. – respondió la niña con una gran sonrisa mientras se redirigía a su asiento trasero para acomodar un poco el desorden de mantas que había dejado.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron. Después de unos minutos, Emma hecho una ultima mirada a la pequeña, asegurándose de que la niña estaba correctamente sentada en su silla especial, y otra a su copiloto, quien se hallaba entretenida mirando a su pequeña niña en la parte de atrás. Con una mirada determinada, la rubia fijo su vista en la carretera, soltó un gran suspiro y emprendió la marcha.

Apenas diviso el letrero en la entrada de la ciudad, Emma Swan intento reprimir todos los dolorosos recuerdos que la embargaba. Hacía poco más de dos años atrás, había abandonado aquel pueblo con el corazón hecho pedazos. Sin un lugar a donde ir, y con nadie esperándole, se había internado en un largo viaje por carretera, yendo de pueblo en pueblo, comiendo comida chatarra y dejándose llevar por su miseria. Encerrándose en aquel caparazón que había dejado ya en el olvido. Meses después, en uno de aquellos pueblos, se había parado a comer en un restaurante. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Lilith Page sentarse frente a ella con el uniforme de mesera de aquel lugar.

Lo siguiente fue una guerra verbal a gritos que prosiguió con algunos golpes y culmino en una cama con ambas besándose fogosamente. Al día siguiente tuvieron la charla mas larga que Emma jamás había sostenido nunca más que con esa misma mujer. Ambas se contaron la historia después del insistente y se perdonaron mutuamente. No sin antes Lilith darle el susto de muerte a la rubia al enterarse de quien era hija.

En cuanto a su relación, ambas habían hablado profundamente de ello. Emma conto, entre lagrimas, su desastrosa vida a la joven, quien le acuno entre sus brazos y le consoló todo el tiempo, justo como nadie había hecho nunca con la rubia. La castaña confesó a la rubia que en su juventud había estado enamorada de ella, y la rubia confesó que en el pasado también sentía atracción por la otra. Se adentraron en una relación a base de mucha paciencia, comprensión y cariño, más que nada por el mero hecho de curarse las heridas la una a la otra, formalizándose poco antes de cumplir ocho meses juntas. En su relación no había amor, ambas lo tenían muy en claro, pero la complicidad y cariño siempre les habían hecho seguir adelante. Ambas se habían enamorado en su juventud y habían sido traicionadas por sus amores. Emma jamás traicionaría a Lilith, y la castaña no le jugaría sucio nuevamente a la rubia.

Ambas se habían mudado a Boston, formado un hogar mientras trabajaban en lo que mejor se les daba a cada una. De vez en cuando dándole hogares temporales a los niños huérfanos. Otorgándoles el amor, educación y comprensión que ni una había obtenido en su pasado. Los niños parecían mucho más receptivos a quedarse con ellas al saberlas huérfanas también, incluso los mas revoltosos se comportaban, muy para el asombro de las trabajadoras sociales, y es por ello que ambas se habían encargado de colocar en buenas familias a todos los pequeñitos que llegaban a su cuidado. Con la gran gama de contactos que ambas tenían, no fue demasiado difícil.

Y poco después había llegado Elizabeth. Una niña castaña de tres años que había quedado huérfana tras morir sus padres en un incendio, y cuya custodia habían obtenido ambas chicas aun sin saber como habían logrado aquello.

Recordando lo que había sido de su vida los últimos dos años, Emma Swan no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo debía sentirse al respecto de regresar al pueblo donde familia y amigos le habían relegado en el olvido. Por el momento tan solo intentaba parar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, quien emocionado por la posible idea de ver de nueva cuenta a Regina Mills, latía como loco desquiciado, muy para el enojo de la rubia.

Con una sonrisa melancólica, Emma se adentro por la calles del pueblo, girando en una esquina para ir a la calle principal. Algunas miradas curiosas se dirigían a su coche, miradas que ella ignoraba, fingiendo que no existían. Con un parsimonioso manejo al volante, estaciono el vehículo frente al restaurante más conocido de la ciudad. Se le había apetecido algo de venganza. Y por la sonrisa en los labios de su novia, supo que ambas habían pensado en lo mismo. Quizá había pasado demasiado tiempo rodeada de la oscuridad de su novia.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **Sencillamente no pude dejarlo con one-shot. No después de que me pidieran continuación. ¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Esto no ha terminado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**::: Henry:::**

Ambas se observaron mutuamente, sonriéndose como solo ellas sabían hacerlo, con una completa complicidad traviesa, mientras su pequeña niña las miraba a ambas con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Ambas notaron por el retrovisor a su hija, quien intentaba ocultarles la sonrisita picara que tanto amaban de ella con sus manitas. La castaña, risueña y llena de amor, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad para posteriormente ayudar a su hija a salir de su asiento, tomar su bolso y salir del auto con la niña en brazos, no sin antes guiñarle coquetamente un ojo a su querida rubia.

Emma, completamente alegre, emergió del coche y lo cerró con magia. Cualquier iluso chismoso que decidiera tocar su escarabajo saldría pirado de ahí con las manos quemadas vistiendo un lindo traje de patito y la palabra "Pillado" tatuada en la frente. Silbando alegre, siguió a su novia e hija al interior del restaurante, imaginándose a un Leroy iracundo cuando cayera en su broma, una vez pateara su defensa, como comúnmente lo hacía antes de que ella dejara el pueblo.

Las castañas entraron al restaurante, haciendo sonar la campanita del establecimiento, y de inmediato buscaron una mesa, la castaña mayor ignorando la mirada sospechosa de la mayoría de los presentes, mientras la pequeña observaba a todos lados intentando reconocer a alguno de los personajes de los cuentos de hadas mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su castaña madre. Se colocaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta, la pequeña niña en el regazo de Lilith mientras veían el menú esperando a la rubia, la mayor sintiendo en su nuca las miradas inquisidoras de todos los presentes, en especial la de una familia al completo situada en el fondo del establecimiento. Lilith sonrió para sus adentros, sobre todo cuando percibió la oscura mirada penetrante de cierta morena de labios rojos.

Lilith lo sabía, en su piel aun había vestigios de la magia y esencia de Emma, aspectos que solo las brujas podían percibir y que aparentemente ya habían sido notados por la alcaldesa de aquella Prisión. Si la pinchaba un poco ¿Le lanzaría un par de bolas de fuego?, Quizá, con algo de oscura persuasión, podría convencer a Emma de quedarse algunos días más en ese pueblo para fastidiar a la alcaldesa, claro, una vez hubiesen hecho lo que el Aprendiz de Merlín les aconsejase hace un par de meses atrás. Una sonrisa de macabra diversión surco sus labios, sabiendo que no sería difícil convencer a su novia, y haciendo que más de uno de los presentes se enervaran al sentir la irradiación de su mágica y oscura aura.

En la mesa del fondo, la familia "Real" se encontraba entre pasmada y preocupada, no era para menos, alguien nuevo estaba en el pueblo donde supuestamente nadie podía entrar ni salir, sobre todo cuando percibieron la reacción de la "Reina". Regina Mills, próxima señora de Hood en pocos meses, había percibido la oscura magia de aquella mujer y supo de inmediato que la paz de Storybrook se había terminado. Sus facciones endurecidas tan solo alertaron a su prometido, quien lanzo una mirada hacia los Encantadores.

Todo mundo pretendió seguir con sus asuntos, pero la familia de Encantadores nunca se caracterizo por saber comportarse adecuadamente ante las situaciones, así que no fue difícil para la recién llegada notar la hostilidad del ambiente. Sobre todo cuando cierta morena dejo caer una taza al suelo al notar la magia de Emma Swan en las cercanías. Si se daba la vuelta ¿Vería la mandíbula desencajada de la supuestamente imperturbable Reina Malvada? Lillith Page tenia unas incontrolables ganas de volear su rostro para comprobarlo.

La campanilla sonó nuevamente, y medio mundo se congelo en su lugar, y casi se pudo escuchar el jadeo que hiso Regina Mills ante la imagen que sus ojos veían.

\- ¿Emma? . – murmuro la alcaldesa con voz queda por sobre el sepulcral silencio.

La susodicha ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada fugaz a su antigua "Familia", tan solo tomo asiento frente a la recién llegada, ignorando el fastidioso latido nervioso de su corazón y suprimiendo lo mas posible las ganas que tenia de moles a golpes a la mayoría de los presentes.

\- Mamis . – ante el calificativo de la pequeña Eliza, Regina Mills sintió su corazón contraerse de dolor, y noto que a un lado suyo, su pequeño príncipe se torno pálido mientras su rostro reflejaba abatimiento. - ¿Puedo comer un helado después de comer?. – pregunto la niña ilusionada con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Un segundo de fugaces miradas entre sus madres y el asentimiento de su madre castaña fue suficiente para ponerla ansiosa.

\- Solo una bolita de helado ¿Trato?. – le respondió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa mientras le extendía su dedo menique a su hija.

\- Trato. – respondió la niña mientras entrelazaba su dedito con el de su rubia madre completamente emocionada.

En la mesa del fondo, Henry Daniel Mills, próximo hijastro de Robin Hood, se encontraba acongojado por las implicaciones del comportamiento de Emma Swan. El adolecente se sentía culpable. Al mirar aquella escena frente a sus ojos una innumerable gama de recuerdos lo abordaron, recuerdos donde su rubia madre había sido relegada por el mismo a favor del novio de su madre castaña. Recordó las miles de veces en que Emma Swan le llamaba para pasar un rato juntos y el tan solo le daba escusas varias para no ir a su encuentro o simplemente no contestaba el teléfono. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había pasado tiempo con su rubia madre.

El estomago se le cerró al momento de recordar como él mismo había infundido en la decisión de sus abuelos sobre sacar a Emma del apartamento sin siquiera dejarla sacar sus cosas. Sintió ganas de vomitar todo lo que había ingerido recientemente al recordar cuando le sugirió a su amada madre castaña que despidiera a la rubia para darle su puesto de sheriff a Robín Hood. Se sintió enfermo consigo mismo al saber que el mismo había empacado las pocas pertenencias de la rubia y las había donado al a caridad, dejando únicamente la mantita de bebe de su rubia madre, a la cual se le descoció el "Emma" y sustituyo por "Leonel".

El moreno sintió sus ojos picar por las lagrimas retenidas al recordar aquel día donde había visto a su rubia madre en una banca del muelle, y se le había acercado para darle la noticia de que por fin tenia lo que tanto se le había negado, una familia normal. Un padre, una madre, un hermano. En aquel entonces no dio importancia a la reacción de la rubia ante sus palabras, pero podía recordar su aspecto; marcadas ojeras y ojos rojos, piel pálida como el mármol, labios casi resecos y el carente brillo particular de aquellos ojos en conjunto con la apremiante soledad que desprendía su presencia.

El príncipe de Storybrook no recordaba la última vez en que había pensado en Emma Swan como su madre, ni siquiera pensó en ella como "La salvadora" tras el nacimiento de su tío, y nuevo "Salvador", Leonel.

Asqueado consigo mismo, se disculpo con todos y se fue a refugiarse en el baño de varones para poder soltar un poco todo el dolor que le había golpeado de lleno en el pecho.

Regina Mills había presenciado las reacciones y emociones de su hijo, y aunque se sentía acongojada al verlo sufrir, ella no podía hacer nada para mitigar su dolor, no cuando ella misma estaba pasando por una situación similar, si no es que mucho peor. Frente suyo, a no mas de cinco metros de distancia, Emma Swan platicaba y reía sin temor en compañía de aquella castaña desconocida. A simple vista la alcaldesa noto que ambas eran cercanas, muy cercanas, como otrora había sido ella misma con la rubia hija de Snow y David. Su burbujeante sangre cargada de celos tan solo era opacada por el peso de la culpa por las decisiones que la habían llevado a aquel desenlace. Estaba celosa de aquella mano tocando la blanca piel de la rubia, rabiosa ante la idea de que la rubia le regalara aquella fulminante sonrisa encantadora a la tipa cuyo nombre desconocida y que aun así odiaba con cada gota de su sangre, sonrisa que antes le pertenecía a ella, a Regina Mills.

Odiaba la manera en que Emma Swan pasaba de ella como si de un fantasma invisible se tratara. Odiaba la mirada cargada de cariño que la rubia le regalaba a la castaña. Odiaba la manera en como la sonrisa de Emma se ensanchaba al escuchar cualquier cosa saliendo de los labios de aquella mujer. Poco le faltaba para levantarse de su asiento para enfrentar a ambas, importándole poco el hacer un escándalo. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por el estruendo de un espejo rompiéndose en el baño de varones.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **¿De quién será el próximo corazón roto?**


	4. Chapter 4

**::: Mary Margaret :::**

El pequeño bebe Leonel, nuevo salvador de Storybrook, se encontraba inquieto en los brazos de su madre; con el rostro contraído y las manitas hechas puño, dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento lanzaría un berrido ensordecedor para los alterados e inmóviles adultos, el pequeño príncipe del reino blanco se movía tal cual serpiente intentado llamar la atención de su madre, sin resultado alguno. El pequeño niño, de cabellera castaña y ojos claros, amaba tener la atención de todo mundo sobre si mismo, pero ahora mismo nadie parecía notarlo. Y eso lo molestaba. Fastidiado por la comezón en su pañal, causado por los fluidos que su cuerpo desechaba naturalmente, dio un par de manotazos hacia el pecho de su madre. Logrando al fin que esta lo mirara. El pequeño bebe se asusto un poco al notar una mirada diferente en su madre. No le miraba con absoluto amor y entrega como estaba acostumbrado. En sus verdes ojos había algo extraño que logro hacerlo estallar en un llanto doloroso, para consternación de todo mundo, quienes al fin le habían prestado atención. Su estridente llanto arrecio en cuanto se escucho el estruendo en el baño de varones de aquel restaurante.

El escándalo fue lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los comensales se molestaran, a excepción de cierta rubia y sus compañeras castañas quienes aun veían el menú del restaurante. Los lloriqueos del principito Salvador tan solo lograban enervar los nervios de un muy malhumorado Leroy y una muy consternada Abuelita hasta el punto en que ambos ya se dirigían hacia la mesa con la convicción de callar al chiquillo. Regina Mills, les había lanzado una mirada gélida a todo mundo para que guardaran sus comentarios, ella tampoco estaba de humor como para soportar al niño malcriado de los Encantadores, al acto, la dueña del restaurante bufo mientras se hiba rumiando por lo bajo, y Leroy simplemente se dio la vuelta, dejo el dinero de su consumo en la mesa donde estaba y se largo.

\- Snow, has el favor de llevar a tu hijo al baño y cámbiale el pañal antes de que nos reviente los tímpanos a todos. - siseo la castaña de carnosos labios rojos antes de hacer un ademan con la cabeza, indicándoles a los varones que fueran a checar a su hijo en el baño de hombres. Su flamante novio hiso el ademan de levantarse, pero David lo retuvo con una mano en su hombro, haciendo que la reina girara los ojos y mostrara una mueca de fastidio en su semblante. La cual menguo hasta convertirse en una muy parecida a la ira reprimida al notar como la rubia dueña de sus lagrimas se acercaba al oído de aquella castaña y le susurraba algo al oído, acto seguido ambas rompieron a reír.

\- Yo iré, es mi nieto. – murmuro el rubio con un semblante cargado de dolor. La mayoría bajo la mirada ante eso, menos Regina, quien tan solo alzo una ceja, casi impresionada por la mirada anhelante que el hombre lanzaba hacia la mesa mas cercana a la puerta y un Robin demasiado atento a las reacciones que su prometida dejaba ver a simple vista.

Ambos encantadores se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron hacia las habitaciones de servicio. Ambos con las miradas bajas. Avergonzados de si mismos. Reteniendo los impulsos de dar media vuelta e ir con Emma y ser presentados con aquella muchacha que a leguas se veía era importante para su primogénita, pero por sobre todo, ambos querían conocer a la niña que tan alegremente se dirigía a ambas mujeres como sus madres. Los reyes del Reino Blanco se dirigieron una rápida mirada, ambos viendo en los ojos del otro las lagrimas que ambos sabían serian derramadas en cuanto pudieran.

Mary, con una opresión en el pecho casi asfixiante abrazaba a su hijo menor mientras intentaba retener todo lo posible el llanto. Todo aquel que la miro al rostro noto la tristeza y vergüenza que sentía. Apenas cruzo la puerta, las lágrimas fluyeron, asustando un poco a su joven hijo. Con la paciencia que no tenia procedió a cambiarle el pañal a su escandaloso e inquieto hijo, ignorando el llanto de ambos mientras por su mente desfilaban los recuerdos de aquellos desagradables días, donde ella y su esposo se había olvidado de que Emma Swan también era su hija, su pequeña princesa perdida.

Afuera, Regina Mills sintió su corazón detenerse al ver como la rubia y compañía se levantaban de sus asientos, pensando por un segundo que quizá no había encontrado de su agrado el nuevo menú de la abuelita y habían decidido irse a comer a otro lugar. Una punzada de alivio la embargo al notar que estas tan solo se dirigían al baño, y al segundo siguiente aquella sensación de alivio se torno amarga al notar como la rubia pasaba de ella como si no existiera, amargura que se volvió ira hacia la castaña compañera de la rubia al notar como esta le lanzaba una mirada burlona. La Alcaldesa de Storybrook casi salta de su asiento con la finalidad de lanzar un par de bolas de fuego pero fue detenida por la mirada penetrante de su prometido y la manita de su próximo hijastro que estaba fuertemente aferrada a la parte inferior de su blusa.

Mery Margaret sintió cada uno de los bellos de la nuca erizársele tan pronto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. La sangre en las venas se le congelo al escuchar la risita de aquella pequeña niña que podría ser su nieta. Las lagrimas bañaron sus mejillas como ríos mientras su acelerado y roto corazón rugía en su pecho bombeando sangre a su engarrotado cuerpo. Su hijo, inquieto, le imposibilitaba la tarea de ponerle de nueva cuenta el pantaloncito afelpado que lo protegía del fresco clima. La castaña nerviosa como nunca logro sentirse en la vida, intentaba vanamente hacer que su hijo se quedara quieto por mas de un segundo.

Detrás de ella, una alegre Elizabeth se lavaba las manitas con ayuda de su castaña madre mientras la otra veía fijamente a la otra mujer en la estancia a través del espejo en los lavabos. Ambas mujeres sonreían traviesas, con aquellas sonrisas que siempre ponían cuando alguna suave maldad estaba cruzándoles por la mente. Dos o tres años atrás, aquellos pensamientos hubieran comprometido la moral de Emma Swan, pero la rubia había cambiado. Emma Swan había recuperado junto con Lilith Page una parte de sí misma que nunca había tenido con ella en toda su vida y que le había sido arrebatada por sus progenitores. Su verdadera identidad.

La pareja cruzo una mirada significativa y un segundo después la rubia caminaba silenciosamente hacia el petrificado cuerpo de su madre. Estando a menos de un metro de distancia, saco de su chaqueta un pequeño alfiler para acto seguido pinchar a la castaña en la parte del cuello. Mery Margaret sintió el dolor y se volteo rápidamente, sus ojos se desorbitaron y quedo semiinconsciente mientras caía al piso, pronto noto a su hija mayor a un lado de ella mientras le sonreía angelicalmente mientras le picaba el cachete juguetonamente.

\- Descuide, madre. – susurro Emma mientras sacaba de entre su ropa una jeringa y la incrustaba delicadamente en el cuello de la castaña. – Solo necesito un poco de tu sangre. Me disculparía por hacerle daño. Pero usted no se merece ni siquiera que le dirija la palabra. – prosiguió mientras retiraba el objeto y lo guardaba cuidadosamente en una caja especial que posteriormente fue almacenada en el bolso de su novia.

\- Mami, ¿Se encuentra bien la abuelita Snow? .- intervino su hija mientras se acervaba con un paño húmedo bajo la divertida mirada de su madre castaña. Ante el apelativo de la niña, Emma sintió algo removérsele en el pecho mientras el estomago se le contraía. Una mueca de dolor fue sustituida rápidamente por una de agradecimiento antes de que la niña viera su rostro contraído de dolor.

\- Si, patito. – La rubia tomo el paño húmedo y lo puso en la frente de la mujer y le daba un beso en la frente a su hija. - ¿Quieres conocer al Tio Leonel?. – pregunto la rubia logrando que su hija se emocionara ante la idea.

Una mirada significativa fue cruzada nuevamente por ambas jóvenes. Mientras Emma intentaba no exasperarse con los quejidos del malcriado hijo de sus padres y las constantes preguntas sin respuesta que hacia su hija, Lilith Page reía encantada de la situación mientras hacia su magia en la mente de Snow. La ancha sonrisa fue desapareciendo con el transcurso de los segundos. Su deber era tan solo modificar los últimos minutos en la mente de aquella mujer, pero dada la oportunidad decidió indagar un poco en sus recuerdos, paladeando los detalles de las circunstancias que llevaron a Emma Swan de nuevo a su vida y que la rubia se había negado a compartirle. Se sintió enferma. Apenas termino su trabajo, sin previo aviso abrazo dulcemente a su mujer antes de besarla con todo el cariño que sentía por ella.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **¿Me merezco un Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**::: David :::**

David Nolan, mejor conocido como el príncipe Encantador y Rey consorte de la Reina Snow White, se encontraba acongojado ante la escena que tenía delante de él. Henry Daniel Mills, su nieto, se hallaba hecho un ovillo en una esquina del baño de varones del restaurante Granny´s, con las manos en puños y ligeramente ensangrentadas envueltas en una toalla levemente húmeda. Las lágrimas del joven escurrían por sus mejillas como ríos de aguas turbias, y en la profundidad de su mirada podía distinguirse una mescolanza de ira, repudio, tristeza y añoranza. Sus cabellos azabaches se encontraban completamente revueltos, alguno que otro pegado a su, extrañamente preocupante, pálida piel. El piso, antes de un blanco inmaculado, se encontraba repleto de huellas sangrientas de los zapatos del joven entremezclado con algunas manchas de tierra y vidrio fino. El espejo por sobre los lavabos se encontraba completamente desecho y miles de fragmentos de vidrio bañaban y tapaban los orificios de desagüe.

Henry, el denominado "Verdadero Creyente" apenas noto la aparición de su abuelo sintió el estomago revolvérsele. Durante todo aquel tiempo que estuvo a solas, apenas un par de minutos, logro entender la culpa que todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia "Real" tenia ante la nueva situación. Pero él solo era un crio, un malcriado niño que fue consideradamente mimado por su madre adoptiva desde que tenía uso de razón. Un chico, como solía referirse a él su madre biológica, que apenas estaba creciendo, madurando, y que no tenía ni idea de las profundas heridas que podían a llegar a ser hechas a un adulto por un simple niño, mucho mas dolorosas si es tu propio hijo quien te daña de semejante manera. Él, príncipe de Storybrook, hijo de la princesa y niña perdida Emma Swan, nieto de la reina Snow y el príncipe consorte David, tenía una escusa. El fue un malcriado niño que solo deseaba una familia normal. ¿Qué escusa tenían lo adultos?

La mirada de Henry fue una puñalada para el "noble" corazón de David Nolan, quien no necesito magia para entender los pensamientos de su nieto. Le culpaba. No pudo hacer nada mas que apartar su mirada de aquellos acusadores ojos que tenían tanta verdad en sus reproches mientras se recargaba en la puerta y se deslizaba por ella dejando salir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en su pecho.

Mientras su nieto lo fulminaba con la mirada, David se dedico a rememorar los fatídicos días en que había fracasado como padre. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se había enterado de que seria padre de un vigoroso varón, estuvo celebrando por tres días completos gritando a los cuatro vientos lo afortunado que era. Estuvo borracho por unas buenas, e intercaladas, catorce horas, y apenas logro mantenerse fuera de las rejas de la comisaria gracias a que el nuevo Sheriff del pueblo, Robin Hood, se le había unido a la fiesta de celebración. Incluso habían roto un centenar de leyes durante esos tres días que si por la antigua Sheriff fuera, muy seguramente ni siquiera se escaparía de pasar una temporada bajo custodia domiciliaria, una larga sesión de trabajos forzados y una multa casi millonaria, esta ultima para reparar todo lo que habían dañado en la ciudad. Si, había tenido una conducta poco decorosa y respetable durante esos días, fue un completo imbécil con los pobladores, y aunque estos no le dijeron nada, el príncipe Encantador sabía a ciencia cierta que su comportamiento estuvo equivocado.

El vacio en el pecho le fue creciendo al recordar aquella tarde, donde su amada Mery había expresado cierto malestar y, casi a punta de pistola, llevo al Dr. Whale y Blue, en compañía de un montón de hadas curiosas, a revisar a su mujer. La cólera le invadió casi de inmediato al saber que la magia de la inexperta Emma Swan dañaba a su hijo. Poco le falto para agredir verbalmente a su hija de haberla tenido enfrente de él. Necesito de un par de respiraciones para relajarse a si mismo. Sabiendo que su hija mayor no tenia malas intenciones al intentar aprender a controlar su magia, sobre todo cuando los incidentes con ella les habían valido de un par de sustos menores. Se convenció a si mismo de hablarlo con ella y, de ser posible, ayudarla a mudarse en las cercanías. Pero había faltado a su palabra. Esa misma tarde su nieto Henry e alguna forma les había convencido de echar a Emma de la casa apenas con nada. El mismo le había arrebatado las llaves del departamento y había recogido la llave de repuesto que escondía debajo la tabla floja bajo del tapete de entrada.

También recordaba unos días después, cuando notaron que las pertenencias de su hija mayor irradiaban magia, que esta dañaba a su hijo no nacido. Ni cortos ni perezosos envolvieron todo en cajas para llevarlas a donar a la caridad. Exceptuando un objeto. La mantita que cariñosamente Snow había tejido con sus propias manos para su hija primogénita recién nacida. Leonel, como habían decidido llamar al nuevo bebe "salvador", no se veía afectado por la magia impregnada en la mantita. Snow se sintió renovada al tener la mantita entre sus manos y de inmediato le descoció el nombre de su original dueña, ignorando los sentimientos que su hija podría tenerle a tal objeto y pensando que muy seguramente no le importaría regalársela al nuevo príncipe y "Salvador". David Nolan, en ese instante se sintió apesadumbrado al recordar como lloro de alegría al tener la mantita entre sus manos con el nombre de su nuevo hijo grabado en ella.

La realidad lo golpeo de nuevo al sentir un golpe húmedo en la nuca. Su nieto le había golpeado con una toalla mientras le demandaba que se levantara del lugar con la mirada. Se sintió desdichado y asqueado consigo mismo. Mientras se levantaba, vio su reflejo en uno de los cristales en el suelo, y lo que vio le desgarro el corazón. Lo que nunca quiso ser. Un mal padre.

Con furia para consigo mismo se seco las lágrimas y le reviso los puños heridos y sangrantes a su nieto. Por fortuna las heridas no eran profundas, asi que Regina se encargaría de curar al chico apenas pudieran calmarse lo suficiente ambos como para salir del baño sin verse tan, emocional y físicamente, desastrosos.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un largo rato. Desafiándose, en algunas ocasiones ambos bajando la mirada, avergonzados por la situación, enojados con todo y por sobre todo, afligidos, tristes y temerosos por las reacciones y acciones de la mujer rubia al otro lado de la puerta, quien aparentemente les daba la misma importancia que le daba a un sapo con verrugas.

Emergieron de su refugio cerca de veinte minutos después, si no es que mas, encontrándose con una casi rabiosa Regina Mills, una muy contornada Mary Margaret, un incrédulo y sonrojado Robin Hood, y un felizmente ignorante Roland que jugaba con el pequeño Leonel, todos mirando detenidamente la mesa en donde Emma Swan se encontraba. De la sorpresa casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Su hija, su amada primogénita, su princesita de rubia cabellera, se estaba besando delicadamente con aquella mujer castaña con la que había llegado, y frente a ellas, una muy risueña castañita se tapaba la carita mientras sonreía alegremente disfrutando del amor que sus mamis desprendían. De reojo pudo distinguir como su nieto Henry se sonrojaba a más no poder y en su semblante se mostraba una expresión casi de reconocimiento. Como cuando recordabas algo que creías olvidado por completo. También logro ver como las manso de Regina Mills, próxima señora de Hood, se aferraban a la mesa de madera con tal fuerza que fácilmente podría convertirla en astillas, y con un poco mas de atención logro oler y oír la madera debajo de sus dedos siendo calcinada lentamente, muy seguramente por su magia descontrolándose.

Casi se sintió aliviado al escuchar la puerta del restaurante abrirse nuevamente puesto que solo asi las jóvenes dejaron de besarse, mas nunca dejaron de mirarse la una a la otra a los ojos mientras sonreían. Muy para el alivio y fastidio de Regina Mills, quien aun deseaba la sangre de aquella castaña usurpadora regada por todos lados y su cuerpo cercenado y regado por todo el bosque del pueblo, no sin antes haberle sacado los ojos y haberla torturado con acido.

Cuando el shock inicial de medio mundo paso, aun se podía sentir la cólera de la Reina Malvada asfixiándoles, pidiendo el derramamiento de sangre.

El príncipe encantador estuvo lo suficientemente atento a las reacciones de la morena que paso desapercibida la presencia del Oscuro. Este, sonrió guasón cuando el príncipe por fin noto su presencia, desconcertando a medio mundo cuando el hombrecillo giro su cuerpo hacia las jóvenes y carraspeaba llamando asi, finalmente, la atención de quien la necesitaba y quería.

\- ¡Papá!. – Grito Emma Swan mientras, literalmente, saltaba de su asiento y abrazaba fuertemente al hombre mas poderosos de Storybrook.

Todo mundo pudo escuchar el corazón de David Nolan romperse en mil pedazos.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **¿Se lo esperaban?**

 **¿Me merezco un Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**::: Rumple :::**

La tensión en el aire era densa y profunda, casi cargada con una malsana magia que podía paralizar para cualquier ser vivo que respirara el aire de aquella estancia. El pesado ambiente era alimentado por la magia descontrolada de cierta morena de labios rojos, quien a duras penas podía mantener a sus rabiosos celos bajo control. Su magia, cargada de una ira profunda, se arremolinaba dentro de sí misma, algunos destellos escapándole por entre los dedos, falanges que picaban en su piel por la mera necesidad de descargar la energía por sobre la joven castaña que en esos momentos jugaba con los dedos de Emma Swan. Ambas tan sonrientes, tan absortas del mundo que les rodeaba, dándole cariños a la pequeña a la que llamaban hija y conversando alegremente con aquel al que la rubia había proclamado al viento como su "Padre".

Ciertamente, el rostro acongojado, casi lloroso, de David Nolan, le produjo cierto regocijo a la alcaldesa de la ciudad. Quien deseosa de sangre y colmada de ira, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de echarle la culpa a alguien con respecto a sus acciones pasadas con respecto a la rubia encantadora, justo como su hijo había hecho, sin ella saberlo, en el baño de varones, con su adorado abuelo.

La familia biológica de aquella rubia, se encontraba lacrimosa, con largas caras que denotaban su sufrimiento. El padre, casi hecho un ovillo en su asiento, jugando perezosamente la comida que le habían servido mientras su mirada roja a causa del llanto retenido, estaba fija en algún punto de sus alimentos. La madre, limpiándose las lagrimas traicioneras del rostro, intentándose mostrar como la "Reina" que todos sabían que no era, mientras sorbía el moquillo que emergía de sus fosas nasales con un pañuelo de tela; el cual había sido regalado por su primogénita tiempo atrás, cuando la chica apenas estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de tener familia, y como acto de amor había hecho aquel pañuelo con sus propias manos y había bordado las iníciales de su progenitora en la orilla del mismo, llevándose un par de pinchazos en el proceso. El hijo, adoptando aquella pose de autoprotección que había emulado de sus madres; el rostro impasible, tan solo contraído ligeramente en el ceño, una mirada casi avasalladora y profunda anclada en la mesa donde su madre biológica estaba, y su cuerpo al entero erguido, casi como si estuviera listo para reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder, mientras bebía lentamente el batido de chocolate que había pedido con anterioridad. El hermano, el crio que había incentivado, inconscientemente, las acciones de sus familiares para con su hermana mayor, se encontraba milagrosamente callado, observando detenidamente a su madre mientras bebía la leche de su biberón y observaba con ojos tristes, casi al borde del llanto, las lágrimas de su progenitora.

Del otro lado de la mesa, una Ex-Reina Malvada intentaba por todos los medios posibles resguardar sus emociones para sí misma, con resultado insuficientes, mientras destrozaba y quemaba cada cosa que sus dedos tocasen, en su mayoría, servilletas de papel que muy amablemente su hijo le entregaban con tal de no dañar las mesas de la dueña del lugar más de lo que ya las había quemado. El prometido de esta, observaba a su futura mujer mientras retorcía sus manos por debajo de la mesa, aguantando la ansiedad que surgía ante las reacciones de su prometida y futuro hijastro. El hijo de este, tan solo comía lentamente sus papas fritas con cátsup mientras observaba detenidamente a todo mundo. Deteniéndose mayormente en la mesa cerca de la entrada del restaurante, donde Emma Swan reía ante algún comentario que surgía de los labios de aquel hombre al que su padre le había advertido no acercarse.

Gold, el ser más poderoso y oscuro de todo el pueblo, se encontraba bromeando con su autoproclamada hija adoptiva, sobre lo sucedido durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto. Haciendo trucos de magia para quien era su nueva nieta y disfrutando de las narrativas de las jóvenes que tenía delante de él. Tiempo atrás, si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría adoptando a la rubia y le llamaría cariñosamente "hija", muy seguramente esa persona habría terminado convertido en cucaracha, o alguna alimaña cualquiera, y terminaría muriendo bajo su zapato. Pero todo había cambiado aquella tarde de hacia ya quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

El podía recordar cada detalle de aquel día. El cielo no estuvo soleado, el clima estuvo fresco, y el aire era casi nulo. Un día triste. Los arboles estaba quietos y las aves irregularmente calladas, muchos animales domésticos recluidos en sus casillas; y Pongo, quien caminaba solitario por las calles del pueblo, se veía a simple vista embargado por el dolor, soltando chillidos lastimeros a cada paso que daba, como si espinas estuviesen clavadas en alguna parte de su cuerpo. El silencio era roto por el bullicio de la gente, embriagados por el alcohol y seducidos por las festividades y buenas noticias, aun si fueran ya pasadas. Había una cierta magia melancólica en el aire, energía que tenía como epicentro el bosque cercano. Gold había sido atraído casi inconscientemente hacia aquel lugar. Durante los últimos días había rondado en su cabeza la petición de su amada esposa, Belle. Ella quería un hijo. Suyo y de su esposo, pero Rumple estaba dudoso y embargado por el terror. El de verdad quería un bebe, pero su corazón estaba demasiado oscurecido por sus años pasados que temía dañar a sus seres queridos de una u otra forma. El no era tonto, no había ni una pisca de aquello en el. Sabía con certeza que algo de su maldad podría transferirse a su hijo o hija en medio de su concepción, es por ello que había reprimido su magia en todas las ocasiones en que dormía con su mujer, y en el proceso, su fertilidad también se vio afectada. Y también estaba lo otro, su corazón ennegrecido pronto llegaría al punto del no retorno. Todo aquello dejándolo con solo dos opciones; la primera, cumplía con su deber como esposo, dejaba un hijo a su sucesión como Oscuro y moría apenas este naciera, dejándole toda aquella oscuridad a un pobre bebe a manos de una desecha Belle, dejando a un huérfano de padre y a una viuda. Y la segunda, ignorar el deseo de ambos, hacerle caso a sus miedos y morir después de muchos años, cuando su corazón dejase de funcionar, rompiéndole de nueva cuenta el corazón a su amada esposa, fallándole. Y pos sobre aquello, entre sus pensamientos se colaba la imagen de su hijo primogénito, al cual había fallado irreparablemente. Embargándolo con más dudas.

Fue así como la magia del pueblo le había llevado hacia aquel bosque sin que se percatara de ello. Pudo sentir los toques tristes de una magia blanca manchándose con los tintes del dolor y tristeza. No tuvo que pensar mucho en el origen de dicho poder. Emma Swan era la única portadora de magia blanca en todo aquel pueblo. Lo que si le sorprendió fue la magnitud de dicho poder manifestándose en el ambiente y los sentimientos que esta proyectaba.

La joven rubia se encontraba sentada en un gran árbol caído cubierto de musgo, mirando un rayo de sol que se colaba por entre las ramas de los arboles, con algunas florecillas creciendo en la tierra a su alrededor balanceándose de un lado a otro por un viento inexistente, mientras un avecilla, un Larvivora de un hermoso, y único, color dorado resplandeciente, revoloteaba a su alrededor, silbando una melodía al aire que chocaban con los arboles y se esparcía por todos lados, como el arrullo de una madre intentando consolar a un hijo entristecido y necesitado de afecto. Un ave que destellaba blancura y dolor, muy semejante a la magia que se esparcía por todos lados, e incluso por el pueblo entero. Basto una mirada para que Rumplestiltskin notara que aquella avecilla de cantar melancólico era el alma y magia de Emma Swan.

Ese día, cuando el crepúsculo se cernía sobre la tierra de Maine, el hombre más rico de Storybroke fue testigo del poder mágico de la primogénita de los legítimos reyes del bosque encantado.

Su corazón había sido purificado casi en su totalidad. Emma Swan le otorgo, sin ella saberlo, la posibilidad de darle a su matrimonio una continuidad perpetua de felicidad. Un hijo. Sano, fuerte y posir obre todo, carente del yugo de su progenitor y la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el corazón de este. Dejándole el alma revoloteando de alegría y el pecho ligero.

Supo, por medio de su magia, conectada ligeramente a la magia de la rubia, que esta no se había movido de aquel lugar por largas 72 horas. Tres días se la pasó internada entre los árboles de aquel mágico bosque. Fuera de la vista de cualquiera. Expandiendo su magia y practicando con ella, dejándola fluir en compañía de sus melancólicas emociones. Sacado todo el dolor que tenía dentro de su alma. Una bella forma de llorar sin derramar una sola lagrima. Dolor que provoco empatía en el corazón purificado del hombrecillo.

Desde ese día, algo dentro de él identifico a aquella huérfana, princesa perdida y salvadora, como suya. De su sangre. De su familia. Y desde entonces le procuraba desde las sombras. Siendo testigo lejano de los infortunios que le sucedieron con respecto a la familia biológica de la rubia.

Se entero, que aquel día donde le milagro le fue concedido, Emma Swan no solo había perdido su empleo hacia poco, sino que sus padres anunciaron la gestación del nuevo salvador.

Meses después, cuando la concepción de su hijo ya era un hecho, cuando su amada Belle le había mostrado la prueba de embarazo y tenían la fecha de su primera ecografía, Emma Swan cruzo la línea naranja. Dejando detrás suyo absolutamente nada más que un centenar de ropas y chuchieras que habían sido donadas a la caridad, un par de semanas antes, por sus progenitores.

En cuanto sintió la blanca presencia de su "hija" en magia cruzar la línea, sintió algo dentro suyo rompiéndose. Destrozado lloro en el regazo de su esposa mientras le explicaba todo por lo que había pasado la joven. Pasaron la noche llorando por la situación de aquella joven mujer.

Al dia siguiente, Gold se levanto con el rencor recorriéndole las venas y se juro encontraría a Emma Swan, su hija, y la ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

* * *

 **¿Alguien ya se pregunta quién es el causante de tremenda situación?**

 **La trama central va algo lenta, muy lenta. En lo personal me parece adecuado poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Aun falta un corazón roto, quien probablemente es el menos dañado, y quizá añada unos cuantos más para no dejar nada suelto, incluyendo al ambientador de pino. Ahora ya saben el vínculo que une a Gold y Emma, falta ver cómo es que esta lo llega a considerar su padre.**

 **¿Me merezco un Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**::: Belle :::**

 **(Parte 1)**

Las risas de la pequeña castaña inundaban el restaurante, acallando el abrumador y tenso ambiente de la estancia con sus risotadas estridentes mientras sus ojitos se deleitaban con los trucos que el imponente hombre, padre de su madre rubia, hacia con tal de hacerle pasar un agradable momento. Sus madres, tanto la rubia como la castaña, se dedicaban a mirarla con ojos divertidos y sonrisas plasmadas en sus labios, contentas ante la escena que presenciaban. Enmascarando perfectamente las verdaderas emociones que les embargaban.

Lilith, escondiendo bajo su risa el agradable sentimiento que le provocaba la magia del ambiente hirviendo ansiosa de ser liberada con el firme propósito de hacerla sangrar. Magia corrompida por unos celos completamente palpables de parte de cierta morena de cortos cabellos y labios rojos. Le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que su compañera y amante no estuviera afectada por la abrumadora magia negativa de la estancia, pero lo atribuía a los propios sentimientos de la joven y a su probable sentir ante la situación misma. No la culpaba, al fondo de aquel lugar, no muy lejos de ellas, se encontraba la familia al completo que la había humillado y olvidado, además del hijo de su propia carne que la había negado y la mujer que la había utilizado, exprimido y tirado, como si de un objeto sexual se tratase. Prestando un poco mas de atención, con su oído privilegiado, logro escuchar los sollozos de la malnacida madre biológica de su novia, lagrimas que caían y humedecían el ropaje del condenado escuincle que le había arrebatado todo cuanto poseía a la rubia. Podía sentir en las vibraciones, los erráticos corazones bombeando sangre de manera frenética, incluso podía "oler" las emociones de todos ellos. La mayoría espantosamente arrepentidos. Le daban asco.

Emma, por su lado, intentaba por todos los medios calmar a su estúpido corazón, quien fastidiosamente se dedicaba a mandar grandes cantidades de sangre a todos lados, haciéndola verse nerviosa, a su parecer. Había ocultado perfectamente la turbación que le había provocado ver nuevamente a la mujer que le había roto el corazón. Logro soportar pasar delante de ella sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada y resistió como pudo las terribles descargas de ansiedad que le provocaba su cercanía. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de ser visibles en sus ojos apenas dejara de luchar contra sus propias emociones. Pero lo había prometido. Su palabra aun valía porque ella poseía honor. No lloraría mas por aquellas personas que la habían lastimado tan terriblemente, dañándola casi al punto de perderse a sí misma en el largo camino hacia el mañana. Solo esperaba poder resistir lo suficiente como para adentrarse en el bosque y dejar salir a su "alma" nuevamente, como hacía ya un tiempo atrás había hecho cuando estuvo al borde de la oscuridad.

Pero nada se le escapaba al hombre mas poderoso de aquel pequeño pueblo. Gold podía sentir todas las emociones de su hija a través de su pequeño vinculo mágico, el cual atesoraba tanto como los zapatitos de su único hijo varón, Baelfire. Es por ello que pudo sentir en carne propia el dolor lacerante en el alma de su hija y la necesidad de esta de un desfogue temporal, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su hija se expusiera nuevamente de semejante manera, no cuando había quien sabe cuánto bichó rastrero en el área dispuesto a dañar el alma de su hija mayor. Y es por ello que con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, hiso aparecer al amor de su vida, madre de sus hijas, su esposa, Belle.

\- ¡Mama! - grito la rubia mientras literalmente se lanzaba al cuello de la mujer a la que le debía la claridad de su corazón. Ante semejante revelación, medio mundo se quedo paralizado al escuchar el llanto estridente de Mery Margaret, gimoteos que asustaron a Roland y a Leonel, quienes presas del susto comenzaron a llorar escandalosamente.

\- Hola, mi pequeño cisne. - murmuro la susodicha mientras estrechaba como podía a quien consideraba su hija adoptiva con un brazo mientras en el otro sostenía a su hija mas pequeña, Rouselyne, mientras divisaba por el rabillo del ojo el alivio en el semblante de su amado esposo, cuya penetrante mirada estaba completamente dirigida a su hija mayor. No necesito mas para entenderlo. Emma estaba sufriendo. La necesitaba cerca de ella.

\- Hola, pequeña Fleur. - susurró la rubia mientras se inclinaba un poco y besaba la coronilla de la pequeña niña de chocolatosos cabellos que estaba en brazos de su madre. Acto seguido, hiso un ademan de lo más elegante, muy al estilo de su padre Rumple en sus tiempo mas burlescamente oscuros, muy para la consternación de la familia "Real" y diversión de su nueva familia, y le indico a su amante se levantase en conjunción con la pequeña Eliza. - Les presento formalmente. Mama, ella es Lilith Page, y ese pequeño patito a su lado, es nuestra hija, Elizabeth Swan-Page. - indico la rubia mientras intentaba ignorar el enojo que le provocaba el ruido que causaba la familia del fondo con sus malcriados niños llorando. - mis amores, ella es, Mi madre, Belle.

Ante aquella declaración, un desgarrador grito cargado de dolor se escucho, asustando en sobre manera a las pequeñas princesas de la familia de Gold.

En la mesa del fondo, una muy llorosa Mery Margaret intentaba por todos los medios calmarse a sí misma ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban y ojos veian, pero ante la determinante declaración de su hija mayor, presentando a la esposa del Oscuro como su madre ante, su aparentemente, esposa, simplemente no pudo más y estallo en llanto descontrolado y gritos desgarradores. Muy para diversión de Lilith Page y Robeth Gold, como ya había notado Regina Mills, quien en compañía de su prometido intentaba calmar al lloroso de Roland, quien no paraba de lagrimear presa del anterior y nuevo susto provocado por la misma mujer.

La familia del Oscuro, tan solo dio un fugaz vistazo a la familia del fondo para acto seguido abandonar el lugar, dejando detrás de si tan solo el pago de la comida escasamente consumida por las jóvenes recién llegadas. Apenas salieron del establecimiento, notaron como un Leroy sumamente cabreado se retorcía en la acera, completamente encogido de dolor y humillado como nunca al haber sido vestido mágicamente con un traje de pato. La familia del Oscuro apenas pudo contener la risa. Con un movimiento de muñeca de parte del orgulloso padre de familia el cochecito desapareció de la vista de todo mundo, y con otro movimiento de muñeca, esta vez de parte de la rubia de la familia, todos desaparecieron al completo, reapareciendo en la trastienda de hombre más poderosos del pueblo.

Estando ahí, y mientras la rubia cargaba a la más joven de la familia, la madre de la pequeñita fue a la cocina por algunas tazas de Té. Mientras el agua se calentaba, Belle French de Gold no pudio evitar el recordar como su hija mayor les había aceptado a ella y a su esposo como padres sustitutos, ahora permanentes, en su vida.

Fue hacia ya un par de años o meses atrás, de hecho el tiempo se sentía extraño desde que la rubia había abandonado el pueblo, es por ello de la inexactitud de la fecha. Tras la partida de Emma su embarazo había resultado tener algunas complicaciones mágica que muy a duras penas el orgulloso padre podía mantener a raya él solo. Fue un fin de semana cuando ambos habían reparado en la posible causa. Emma Swan, la artífice del milagro no estaba en el pueblo, y su magia se había ido con ella, así como también la esperanza de una gestación normal. Gold, quien aun tenía el vínculo magico con la rubia, había encontrado una solución momentánea en las pertenencias dejadas de la rubia, las cuales habían sido donadas a las hadas del pueblo. Y las cuales el había hurtado. Las pertenencias de su hija mayor le habían otorgado una cantidad de magia necesaria para lograr que su pequeña bebe se desarrollara normalmente por una buena temporada sin que el extraño trascurrir del tiempo perjudicara el embarazo. Pero la magia blanca de los objetos era escasa, y el vínculo de hombrecillo con la rubia le exigía ir a por ella. A su vez, Belle había sentido el pinchazo del llamado de una hija por su madre. Algo del vínculo de su esposo con la rubia se le había transferido, y desde entonces, desde que se enterase sobre las razones del vinculo de Gold con Emma, sentía la nostalgia de una madre ante la lejanía de su amada hija.

Con la magia de su hija mayor drenándose poco a poco de los objetos dejados atrás por ella, Belle ordeno a su esposo fuera a encontrar a su retoño no importase lo que pasara. Y como Gold nunca fue un hombre estúpido, y no quería contradecir a una mujer hormonal y embarazada, hizo lo que le fue ordenado. No son antes dejar un sinfín de hechizos y amuletos protectores para su esposa. Después de todo, magia muy poderosa rondaba por las calles del pueblo. Y por sobre todo, aun no había averiguado la mente maestra detrás de los sucesos ocurridos a Emma Swan.

* * *

 **Nos hemos adentrado un poquito más en la línea temporal actual. Emma consiguió una madre al igual que un padre, y como pilón, una hermanita. Aun no se sabe quién es el artífice de semejantes circunstancias. Lilith y Gold son unos cabrones que están disfrutando de lo lindo hacer sufrir a la familia "Real" y puede que Belle tambien lo disfrute un poco.**

 **Decidí dividir este capítulo porque note que sería demasiado largo a lo regular en este fic. Espero les gustara.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo. Besos.**

 **¿Merezco un Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**::: Belle :::**

 **(Segunda parte)**

La estancia estaba casi silenciosa, tan solo el pitillo del agua hirviendo y las risas al otro lado de la cocina lograban mantener a Belle en el plano presente. Pero era muy difícil retener sus pensamientos en ese lugar y tiempo, sobre todo cuando su rubia hija estaba en las cercanías, al otro lado de la pared, en la otra habitación. Lagrimas impotentes surcaron su rostro y una bruma de ira contenida opaco su mirada al tiempo que recordaba vívidamente los sucesos ocurridos tras la partida de Gold a por Emma. Sus dientes casi rechinaban y su respiración era profunda, sobre todo cuando a su mente llego el recuerdo de aquella tarde en especial. El dia mas triste y alegre de su vida, el día en que Emma Swan la adopto como su madre.

Había un fresco curioso en el pueblo, el sol estaba en lo alto, eran mediados de la tarde de un día entre semana, los niños ya habían salido del colegio y algunos vagaban por doquier, jugando en la playa o en los parques, habiendo escándalo ahí donde fueran. Algunos adultos tan solo se dedicaban a observarles desde la distancia, algunos mas recelosos que otros, como si aquellos niños y jóvenes fueran villanos en potencia con una inclinación oscura demasiado evidente, algo sumamente estúpido, según la perspectiva de cualquier persona sensata, pero pareciera que la sensatez se había esfumado de cada una de las personas de aquel pueblecito.

Aquella tarde en especial, Belle había urgido en la necesidad de dar un paseo. Hacia poco mas de tres meses que su marido había dejado el pueblo en busca de Emma Swan, y sentía cierta claustrofobia y malestar al tener que resguardarse todo el tiempo en los limites de las propiedades de su esposo, por si fuera poco, tenia un antojo casi insufrible de tarta de chocolate y un enorme batido de fresa. Con una hambre atroz y cierta cautela, había emergido de su escondrijo con uno de los amuletos de protección que su esposo le había dejado colgado al cuello y usando una camisa a cuadros de "La Salvadora" a modo de abrigo.

Belle nunca olvido el escalofrió y malestar que le recorrió el cuerpo al completo apenas puso un pie fuera de su amado hogar. La piernas se le volvieron gelatina, y a punto estuvo de caer si no se hubiera afianzado a la puerta, sintió un sabor sumamente asqueroso en su lengua que por poco la hace devolver el jugo nutritivo que se había tomado hacia no mas de una hora y su cuerpo sintió un millar de pinchazos intentando atravesarle la epidermis. No paso mas de un minuto cuando el amuleto mágico le rodeo con su magia al completo, potenciado por la magia blanca en la blusa de Emma, haciendo retroceder un espectro grisáceo que había aparecido y chillado apenas la magia blanca de la salvadora hiciera acto de presencia. Asustada, Belle había estado a punto de regresar sus pasos, pero se convenció a si misma de que nada podría pasarle, no cuando estaba protegida por la magia de Emma y Gold, ¿Quién en su sano, o insano, juicio se atrevería a atacarle de nuevo? Sea lo que fuese lo que la había atacado ya había aprendido su lección por ese día, asi que, contenta retomo su camino, sintiendo en su piel la protección de, la blanca y pura, magia de Emma, y la oscura y protectora, magia de su esposo.

Sonriente y positiva, camino por las calles del pueblecillo con las manos posadas en su pequeña barriga, tarareando una melodía alegre mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Le pareció curiosa la forma en que todos los pobladores se miraban mutuamente, casi como si estuviesen precavidos unos de otros, esperando el momento en que su vecino se lanzase hacia ellos con claras intenciones hostiles, también le pareció curiosa la forma en que le ignoraban completamente, como si ella no existiese o como si su presencia fuera insignificante, pero al mismo tiempo, podía sentir el asecho de quien fuera, apreciando concienzudamente su figura, cavilando las posibilidades de lo que fuera a hacer para ver realizados sus metas. Sea quien fuese el que le vigilaba, Belle se sintió tranquila al sentir el cosquilleo de la magia de Emma confortándole, incitándole a seguir adelante con la frente en alto, valiente ante los peligros.

Pronto llego al restaurante de Granny, completamente tranquila mientras reparaba en la presencia de los comensales presentes apenas con el tiempo suficiente como para que le importara poco, la verdad, la presencia de la familia real le tenia, hasta cierto punto, sin cuidado. Pudo sentir la mirada de Regina sobre ella casi al instante en el momento en que tomo asiento, sabiendo perfectamente que esta muy probablemente habría reconocido la prenda que le pertenecía a cierta rubia sobre sus hombros, o quizá habiendo reconocido la magia impregnada en dicho objeto, y le dio un repudio casi infinito el saberse en la mira de dicha morena, un asco mucho mayor al que le tenia a la Alcaldesa cuando estaban todos en el bosque encantado en lso tiempos mas oscuros de aquella morena. El solo verla ahí, rodeada de la "familia" de Emma Swan, la joven princesa perdida y abandonada, le revolvió el estomago a niveles casi irreversibles, sintiendo como la boca se le llenaba de bilis, las entrañas se le oprimían y la sangre fluía por sus venas como ríos de lava, tubo el atino de cerrar los ojos por unos segundos con tal de borrar aquella imagen. A punto estuvo de levantarse de su asiento y largarse de aquel lugar para encerrarse de nueva cuenta en su cómoda casa, lejos de la asquerosa presencia de todos aquellos hipócritas, pero le detuvo aquel cosquilleo inconfundible.

Hacia pocos días lo había sentido por vez primera, justo cuando su esposo le había comunicado la noticia de haber encontrado el paradero de la salvadora. Un calor casi abrazador le recorrió el cuerpo, llenándole de cariño, ternura y bondad, pero al mismo tiempo, la embargo un dolor casi lastimero que poco la hacia llorar desconsoladamente. Era su vinculo. El vinculo de una madre impotente ante el dolor de su hija.

No paso mas de un segundo cuando la magia misma, en un remolino bicolor de nubles celestes y grises, la llevo frente a la línea naranja, sorprendiendo a medio mundo al ver semejante muestra mágica de parte de alguien que carecía de ella.

Tan pronto puso los pies sobre la tierra, o mas bien, el asfalto, Belle sintió sus entrañas retorcérsele al ver la figura de Emma Swan detrás de la línea, completamente bañada en lagrimas, con el rostro demacrado y los ojos casi sin vida, ambas dieron un paso, Emma adentrándose en el pueblo, y apenas la rubia estuvo dentro, la morena se lanzo a sus brazos mientras pequeñas lagrimas surcaban su rostro. Ambas habían caído al suelo, la rubia completamente quieta, sin saber que hacer mas que llorar y abrazar como a un salvavidas el cuerpo de aquella bondadosa mujer mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza y le susurraba palabras de aliento y confort. Así pasaron un buen tiempo, tan solo abrazadas la una a la otra, ignorando al hombrecillo al otro lado de la línea que les sonreía tristemente y la morena que les observa casi con dolor en la mirada a un lado de este, ambos apoyados en el capo de un muy maltratado Beetle amarillo.

Nadie jamás había visto en semejante estado vulnerable a la imponente, valerosa y poderosa, salvadora. Nadie.

Habían pasado un tiempo cuando la señora Gold intento separarse para ver el rostro de su hija. Ambas habían acabado en el suelo, Belle sentada en el pavimento con medio cuerpo de Emma Swan hecho un ovillo entre sus piernas, aferrada a la cintura de la joven de ojos azules mientras escondía el rostro en el regazo de esta. Apenas se habían separado un centímetro cuando la rubia se aferro a la cintura de la otra, ambas sintiendo un agujero en el pecho lo suficientemente profundo y doloroso como para hacerlas gemir lastimeramente.

\- Solo un poco mas, por favor, solo un poco mas. – suplico la rubia mientras temblaba presa del miedo a perder aquella calidez que la había embargado al sentir a Belle abrazarle. Un abrazo que nunca su madre biológica le había dado.

\- Todo el tiempo que quieras, mi pequeño cisne. – susurro Belle conciliadoramente con voz quebrada mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de aquella niña perdida, su pequeña princesa cisne.

Si. Ese fue el inicio de todo aquello. Ese fue el dia en que había marcado una diferencia en la vida de la familia Gold. Con una sonrisa triste en los labios, Belle French de Gold, sirvió el agua caliente en una tetera y emergió de la cocina con tazas de Té y galletitas de vainilla y chocolate, contagiándose de la alegría de la otra estancia, dejando en el olvido momentáneo aquella tarde cuando Emma swan la había llamado por primera vez, Mamá.

* * *

 **De nuevo una pequeña viñeta al pasado. Les aviso que solo falta una mas y de ahí solo quedara la línea actual. Alguien pregunto sobre si Lilith tendría un capitulo, y he de responder, Si. De hecho es el próximo, y si me animo, será uno largo, explicando los huecos que han quedado. ¿Alguien ya sabe quien es el villano? Quisiera leer sus opiniones.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **¿Me merezco un Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**::: Lilith :::**

Lilith Page jamás en su vida se había sentido realmente parte de una familia. Si bien en un principio los Page fueron sumamente amorosos y protectores para con ella, con el tiempo aquel amor envolvente llego al punto de hacerla sentir asfixiada. Los días libres la obligaban a permanecer en casa y cuando era invitada por alguna amiguita a sus fiestas de cumpleaños los permisos le fueron negados. Jamás pudo salir a parques sin tener a ambos tutores a menos de un metro de distancia y en los días escolares uno de ellos jamás se separaba de la puerta de la institución. En sus cumpleaños jamás la dejaban salir de su cuarto y en muy contadas ocasiones le daban algún dulce con tal de satisfacerla. Si, no le falto nada, pero nunca sintió que pertenecía a la familia. Sobre todo cuando los Page acudían a la reunión familiar de cada fin de año, donde las mujeres cocinaban, las niñas ayudaban a amasar la masa de los postres a realizar y hombres jugaban partidos rudos en el patio mientras los mas jóvenes se entretenían jugando un millar de juegos en la sala. Actividades y estancias en las que ella no podía participar ni presenciar, porque, sencillamente, no estaba invitada a la fiesta. Siempre encerrada en los confines de su habitación. Siempre escondida. La única Page que no era de la familia.

Y entonces comenzó a escapar. Porque era su único momento de libertad. Donde era libre sin prejuicios ni limites y podía haber lo que quisiera sin que la detuvieran. Varias veces la encontraron rápidamente, pero de esas ocasiones aprendió. Y obtuvo el conocimiento, valentía e independencia para valerse por si misma, hasta que ella apareció y le enseño el deseo y el amor. Tenían la misma edad, casi los mismos problemas, ella nunca encajo y la rubia tampoco, y la llevo a un de las múltiples casas, y se enamoro de la rubia como nunca se creía capaz de enamorar. La poseyó por vez primera y ella la tomo con delicadeza. La primera vez de la otra. Un recuerdo que jamás se borrarían de las memorias de ambas. Fueron dulces, delicadas, pacientes y algo torpes. Entregadas en un sofá bajo la euforia de un videojuego ganado y un montón de azúcar ingerida, pero nada remplazaría lo especial que fue para ambas.

Lilith siempre lo supo. Emma fue la única persona en la que podría confiar en toda su vida sin sufrir. Y asi había sido hasta que la mala fortuna de Lilith contagio a Emma. Pero ella siempre fue consiente. Ambas no encajaban en ese mundo tan banal y espero que Emma lo entendiera. Pero su rubia siempre fue una niña perdida en busca de una familia que la amara.

Si, Lilith tuvo una familia que la amaba desde que era una bebe, pero nunca se sintió mas amada, apreciada y libre que cuando estuvo con Emma por primera vez. Esa energía y entrega, es pasión por la vida y regocijo por lo mas simple, esa intensidad de amor palpable que destilaba la rubia, jamás Lilith pudo sentirla en si misma o por alguien de su familia hasta que llego a su vida aquel huracán rubio llamado Emma. Con Emma todo era vida, mientras que con los Page todo era apatía rutinaria. Y odiaba sentirse como los Page. Por eso escapaba constantemente. Por eso no se dejo encontrar por los Page nuevamente y busco a Emma.

Y muchas cosas pasaron. Hubo una treta de su parte que la rubia no le perdono y se separaron por años. Se sintió vacía, abordando ese autobús a quien sabe donde en completa soledad. Y de no haber sido por aquel anciano ella habría guardado un resentimiento muy profundo. Si, los padres de Emma la condenaron a esa vida vacía de sentido y llena de mala suerte, pero la hicieron conocer a Emma, la separaron de su progenitora mucho antes de nacer pero ella seguía viva, o podría revivir, mientras sus cenizas o restos estuvieran en el supuesto pueblito. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y el tiempo paso tan rápido como el correcaminos recorre el desierto. Ella nunca lo sintió, como Storybrook no sentía el tiempo, hasta que la fecha del vigésimo octavo cumpleaños de Emma llego. Lilith Page lo celebro sola, con un montón de alcohol, un enorme pastel y una foto de Emma pegada en la cima del pastel, rodeada de algunas fotos de personajes de cuentos de Disney mientras soplaba una velita deseando con todo su corazón encontrarse a Emma y hacerle el amor como jamás pudo hacérselo antes. Y el tiempo fue pasando y Emma no volvía a ella. Sus sentimientos se cargaban de nubes grises y su amor se volvía un hermoso recuerdo. Pasando sus días en un trabajo mediocre mientras recolectaba información de un pueblo al que no podría simplemente llegar para encontrarse con su rubia.

Hasta que la volvió a encontrar. Un par de años después, completamente devastada y a punto de saltar al vacio negro de la desesperación. No la dejo. Ella era su luz, jamás dejaría que Emma saltara al vacio sin ella tener algo que decir. No. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, no sin antes intercambiarse un par de golpes en el proceso, porque así eran ellas. Golpea, perdona y ama. Aunque esta última no fuera plenamente del verbo amar.

Ambas se entendieron. Si. Lilith jamás amo como Emma la hizo amarla, pero ya no era amor lo que sentía por la rubia, el tiempo se encargo de menguarlo. La quería, y mucho. Pero de cierta forma no le llenaba. Ambas lo sabían y lo aceptaron. No eran mas que un parche en el corazón de la otra. Un curita que si se arrancaba podría dejar una herida sangrante a merced de miles de millones de bacterias que podrían infectar la herida, pudrirla y dejar inservible el órgano. O incluso arrebatarles la vida.

Y poco después, en medio de su acuerdo de convivencia y noviazgo, llegaron los niños. Incentivadas por sus propias experiencias se inscribieron en el programa de familias de acogida, encargándose de niños huérfanos, educándolos y aconsejándolos como jamás lo hicieron con ellas. Dejando cada uno de ellos una huella importante en el alma de aquellas mujeres y ellas dejando su huella en los corazones de aquellos niños. La mayoría de esos jóvenes encontrando una familia permanente gracias a sus conexiones, y todos ellos eran sumamente felices con sus actuales padres, haciéndoselos saber por medio de cartas, correos y fotografías. Eran sus hijos a distancia. Docenas de niños que no tardaron en ser adoptados mas allá de mes y medio, y que habían sido reformados por la convivencia de Emma Swan y Lilith Page.

Amabas tenían contactos, quizá no muy transparentes, pero muy confiables, y gracias a ellos habían encontrado un millar de familias sin hijos que no podrían tener los suyos propios nunca en la vida, y deseosos de poder criar uno, importándoles poco la edad mientras pudieran darle el amor incondicional de un padre a un hijo. Cuarenta dias era lo máximo que un niño duraba a su cuidado, y quince de esos días eran los necesarios para prepararlos para la adopción definitiva. Servicios infantiles estaban encantados con su mágico trabajo para con los niños.

Y después apareció Gold. Un atormentado hombre que con su sola presencia lograba hacer temblar su pequeño paraíso junto a Emma. Su encuentro fue sorpresivo, mientras paseaban en el centro comercial intentando recuperarse de la reciente adopción de Beth, una niña de tres años sumamente adorable y con un terrible miedo a la oscuridad, consecuencia al haber estado encerrada en el sótano de su anterior casa y los niños mayores le asustasen con lo que fuera que se les ocurriera. Afortunadamente Emma había sufrido un trauma parecido y le había ayudado a superarlo, pero dejando secuelas en la rubia, quien se había sumergido de nueva cuenta en los recuerdos de su niñez, aquellos tan oscuros como la maldad misma del hombre. Habían ido ahí casi como ultimo recurso, buscando algo que ambas sabían no podrían encontrar y sin embargo, encontraron.

Gold fue un trago amargo de agua turbia en el desierto, con sus suplicantes ojos tristes y sonrisa casi esperanzada, solo logro lo que tanto habían intentado evitar. El derrumbe de Emma; quien apenas verlo corrió hacia el y le abrazo como solo una hija abrazaría a su padre que recién vuelve de la guerra. Una escena que logro escocerle el alma a Lilith, quien casi se obligo a si misma a permanecer en ese lugar mientras esperaba a que su pareja se tranquilizara.

Habían salido de ahí los tres juntos, la castaña a unos pasos lejos de aquellos otros dos, quienes por supuesto estaban charlando lentamente con una expresión digna de un funeral. Y debido a la distancia, Lilith Page apenas pudo escuchar fragmentos de la conversación. Pero lo único que había escuchado fue suficiente para dejárselo grabado en la memoria.

 _\- No pretendo ser quien no soy, porque ambos sabemos que disto mucho de ser perfecto. Yo, de entre todos, vine por usted, no por su anterior estatus buscando redención o algún favor heroico, sino como un hombre que vio a una niña perdida y de alguna forma se encariño con ella, y vino por ella y para ella, buscando darle algo de confort en este mundo que no es el suyo y ayudarle en lo que mas le sea posible en este camino plagado de espinosos y envenenados rosales._

La fuerza, convicción y amor, detrás de aquellas palabras, lograron que la máscara de Emma Swan y Lilith Page se resquebrajara, haciéndoles ver a ambas que necesitaban mas que de ellas mismas y un montón de hermosos niños huérfanos para curarse completamente aquel corazón destrozado que ambas poseían en el pecho. Porque aun sus almas eran la de dos niñas perdidas, princesas de un reino sin tierras e hijas de reyes sin rostro, en busca de un espacio en el corazón de alguien capaz de amarlas con defectos incluidos, sin pedirles nada a cambio ni restringirles la libertad con la que habían crecido.

Y desde ese dia, tras aquellas palabras, Lilith Page y Emma Swan, tomaron a la familia Gold como suya. Emma exteriorizando por ambas la inmensa gratitud ante aquel matrimonio que les cobijaba con su amor, comprensión y consuelo. Dos niñas huérfanas que por fin habían encontrado una familia en la cual encajar plenamente, quizá no una perfecta familia de cuentos de hadas, pero ambas distaban mucho de querer ser princesas.

Y de ahí, el cuento de hadas se torno menos oscuro para la familia. Su gloriosa y oscura familia.

Lilith Page no pudo evitar las silenciosas lagrimas que emergieron de las comisuras de sus ojos ante los recuerdos de aquella que fue su vida, mismas lagrimas que fueron secadas por las cálidas manos de un padre en todo menos sangre, quien no pidiendo evitar el ver a su familia desdichada le había otorgado el abrazo que todos sabían que ella también necesitaba desde el momento en que se habían presentado formalmente la primera vez y que la castaña se rehusaba a admitir.

\- ¡Abrazo familiar! – grito la pequeña castaña mientras jalaba a su madre rubia, quien cargaba a su tia Rouselyne, y a su abuelita Belle, quien iba entrando por la puerta de la cocina, y quien apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar la bandeja de Té en una mesa cercana. La inmensidad del amor otorgado en dicho acto, fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para mandar una gran ola de amor mágico al pueblo entero.

\- Ok, eso fue raro. – murmuro la castaña mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas del rostro.

\- Oh, cariño. Eso no es nada. – le respondió Gold, y acto seguido, todos los adultos rieron por la veracidad de dichas palabras.

Lejos de ahí, en el bosque, una sobra grisácea y brumosa se retorcía en el lodoso suelo mientras de ella emergían chillidos dolorosos y magia negra. Algunos arboles afectados por el extraño ente se habían cuarteado y sus hojas secado, excluyendo la vida de ellos. En otro lado, en la mansión Mills, un Henry rabioso aun por lo presenciado en el restaurante, se había encerrado en su habitación y puesto a leer aquel libro de cuentos que lo había iniciado todo. O al menos esa fue su intención, puesto que al apenas tocar dicho texto, este desapareció mágicamente de sus manos en un montón de humo completamente blanco como el algodón. No basto mas que un segundo para que lo entendiera. Ya no era digno de él. Como Loki no era digno del Mjornil.

En otra habitación, Regina Mills habiendo sentido aquella inmensa magia, tuvo que permanecer sentada detrás de su escritorio, con los codos reposando en la mesa y las manos tomando su cabeza, algunas lagrimas de impotencia le surcaban el rostro como ríos turbios de aguas negras. Los ojos cargados de ira y el ceño fruncido denotaban la inmensidad de su enojo, y su magia no hacia acto de presencia puesto que había sido momentáneamente eclipsada por la que aparentemente era la magia de Emma. Se sintió desdichada, impotente, colérica y por sobre todo, una soberana estúpida.

To Be Continued….

* * *

 **Regrese! Tarde un poco, pues verán, tengo un par de fics mas que tuve la necesidad de actualizar. ¿Desean algún corazón roto mas antes de ir a por todo? Háganmelo saber. Creo yo, ya no hay ni un solo hueco que cubrir mas que le porque de su regreso al pueblo. Pero si deje algún cabo suelo por favor díganmelo.**

 **Me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas y si me he comido una letra.**

 **Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios. Últimamente hay muchos lectores anónimos. Pues vale, lo acepto. No se puede hacer nada para incentivarles a comentar.**

 **Pues bien. Me despido. Espero disfrutaran el capitulo. Un poco mas largo que los anteriores.**

 **¿Merezco un Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**::: Granny :::**

Augusta Lucas, alias Granny, jamás fue considerada una estúpida, ni por ella misma, ni por medio pueblo que le conociera lo suficiente como para saber que no debían meterse con ella a consecuencia de parar con Walle tras una persecución por el bosque. Sus súper-desarrollados sentidos le habían salvado el pellejo cuando era demasiado joven como para salir ilesa de haber sido una mujer normal; y quizá por ello, la dueña de Granny´s no fue completamente afectada por, la aparentemente, nueva maldición que rodeaba al pueblito en que residía. En su presencia humana, podía sentir un algo que la empujaba a ser lo más despreciable que pudiera en presencia de cierta rubia de ojos verdes, y sin embargo, su parte más animal, su lobo interno, le enervaba cada uno de los nervios, como presintiendo una amenaza latente a punto de saltarle a la yugular en el menor descuido.

Rabiosa consigo misma, había presenciado la mayoría de las desafortunados pasajes en la vida cotidiana de Emma Swan, con apenas un ápice de voluntad suficiente como para evitar gruñirle por la innegable sensación de tener que hacerlo. Como si aquella mujer desdichada necesitase alguna forma más contundente de saberse non-grata en aquel pueblecito.

Los días se tornaron taciturnos tras su partida, porque solo ella noto el aislamiento de la joven hasta su completa desaparición pública. O al menso eso es lo que ella había percibido. Aun que la duda le fue sembrada al ver una mañana al hombre más rico del pueblo portar un cisne enganchado al cuello, mismo dije que alguna vez vio en el cuello de la joven rubia. Y fue por aquella simple chuchería que noto el cambio, un exagerado y casi milagroso cambio, en el hombre más oscuro que hubiera tenido el desagrado de conocer.

En varias ocasiones estuvo tentada en abordarle para aclarar sus dudas, pero ¿Quién podía sacarle algo a aquel hombre sin perder nada en el intento? Es por ello que dejo sus dudas sin esclarecerlas, no valía la pena. O eso es lo que sus sentidos humanos le alentaban.

Y el tiempo fue pasando, y el agujero tras la partida de su nieta se fue tornado casi tortuoso, sobre todo cuando recordaba él como aquella mocosa de carácter indomable le hacia la vida más llevadera y divertida en sus días más apáticos y autodestructivos. Su única familia. Por aquellos tiempos, cuando del paradero de la rubia se sabía más que de la cura de la licantropía, y mientras serbia los desayunos en el restaurante, se preguntaba qué es lo que habría hecho su nieta tras los sucesos ocurridos con su única ahijada y el que pensaría de la completa desatención de la joven por parte de todo mundo; y es en esos momentos en que sentía despreciable consigo misma. Ruby Lucas tenía un afín a su parte lobuna mucho más arraigada con su propia alma libertina de lo que Augusta Lucas podría soñar nunca. Ruby se aceptaba tal cual era y amaba cada una de las partes de ella misma. Era una mujer lobo nacida que se enorgullecía de serlo. Y es por ello que Augusta Lucas estaba segura de que aquello que le molestaba a su parte humana jamás le hubiera hecho ni cosquillas a su nieta. Si tan solo Ruby hubiera estado en el pueblo, quizá ella habría acudido a Emma cuando esta estaba caminando hacia el abismo de su propia desolación, y juntas habrían sobre llevado la situación hasta el punto de romper y eliminar lo que sea que estuviera nublando el juicio de todo mundo. Pero Ruby no estaba, Emma se había marchado para poco después reaparecer con un montón de sorpresas bajo la manga.

Y los sentidos lobunos de Augusta Lucas jamás habían estado tan alterados en toda su vida como cuando Emma Swan se presento nuevamente en Storybrook. Pudo sentir en la piel la ira de Regina, el desconsuelo de los reyes, la disconformidad del príncipe Henry, la burla latente en las sonrisas de la pareja de Emma y Gold, pero por sobre todo, pudo sentir el terrible dolor que la rubia destilaba casi como su fiera la suya propia. Tal dolor le dieron ganas de vomitar todo lo que hubiera ingerido en lo que iba de la semana incluyendo sus intestinos. Se sintió gravemente enferma apenas logro vislumbrar la falsa sonrisa en los labios de quien alguna vez fue conocida como "la salvadora". Y aquellos ojos, profundos, vacios y tristes, fueron tan desgarradoramente conocidos para ella. Eran sus ojos, los mismos ojos que vio durante años tras su incidente con los hombres lobo. Emma Swan se despreciaba a sí misma, y probablemente no estaba completamente consciente de ello.

Tras la partida de "la familia oscura", todo mundo había abandonado el restaurante, e incluso ella misma decidió cerrar el local tras sentir la incertidumbre embargarla por completo.

Paseo por los alrededores intentando separar lo que su humanidad y su licántropo interno le exigía reconocer, pero le era una tarea sumamente difícil de realizar y es por ello que termino sumamente agotada tras haber tenido que soportar con ambas partes de sí misma la inmensa ola de magia expandiéndose cual Toxina Botulínica o Peste Pulmonar, por todos los rincones del pueblo. Rabiosa consigo misma decidió regresar a su hogar, mas sin embargo algo llamo sumamente su atención apenas un par de calles restantes para llegar a su domicilio, Emma Swan y su pareja, en compañía de su pequeña cachorro, se encontraban en una esquina conversando animadamente, ante la mirada inquisidora de algunos transeúntes, y posteriormente se separaron, la rubia caminando con chulería y una enorme sonrisa crispada en los labios hacia la comisaria del pueblo, la otra tomando la manita de la pequeñita rumbo a la heladería del pueblo, ambas castañas risueñas, la mayor casi carcajeándose de anticipación ante alguna travesura a realizar, le menor risueña ante la ingesta de una deliciosa golosina.

Sigilosa como ningún otro día de su vida, usando cada uno de sus sentidos lobunos, siguió a la rubia a una prudente distancia. Con algo de inquietud noto una sombra mágica intentando arremeter en contra de la rubia, y está fallando estrepitosamente ante un solo movimiento de muñeca de la rubia de ojos verdes y una estridente risa escapándosele por entre los labios a la susodicha, muy al estilo del oscuro, para el asombro de la mujer mayor. La vio ingresar sigilosamente por una de las enormes ventanas abiertas de la comisaria, implementación adquirida cuando el hombre del bosque había tomado el puesto de Sheriff ante su necesidad de aire limpio en espacios cerrados, una idea bastante costosa y contraproducente, sobre todo cuando más de una docena de pequeños infractores recurrentes se habían escabullido por dichas ventanas apenas el sheriff se distrajera.

Por una esquina logro notar como el ayudante del sheriff, David Nolan, se balanceaba perezosamente sobre su silla detrás del escritorio, con una mirada cargada de un millar de emociones que a nadie parecía importarle, sobre todo a la rubia de ojos verdes, quien en ese momento lo veía detenidamente, agazapada en una esquina, ocultándose de la vista de su progenitor, con una expresión sumamente muy parecida a la que en antaño solía portar Regina en sus tiempos de Reina Malvada. Dicha expresión le provoco un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la anciana, quien tenía el cuerpo completamente tensionado ante la anticipación de lo inminente.

Curiosa noto como la rubia llevaba su puño derecho hacia su boca y soplaba por este como si de una cerbatana se tratara, un segundo después, el cuerpo del príncipe consorte del bosque encantado fue a parar al suelo ante la estridente carcajada de una muy risueña Emma Swan. Vio con casi horror como esta le proporcionaba un puntapié en las costillas al inconsciente hombre mientras le escupía un sinfín de improperios dignos de un marinero.

\- ¡David, mira como estas! seguro que Snow se pondrá histérica cuando llegues a casa con tres costillas rotas. – la voz burlona de la rubia tan solo acrecentaba los nervios de la anciana, quien había dejado de temblar ante las imágenes que se le presentaban casi por orgullo. Un chasquido de lengua se escucho levemente, como si la rubia intentase amortiguar sus carcajadas. – no es como si fueras a recordar que te ha pasado. – murmuro con sorna mientras se agachaba y sacaba un pequeño estuche de entre sus ropas. – aunque conociéndola no tardara en echarle la culpa a Lilith o incluso a nuestra pequeña hija. – una sonrisa oscura se formo en sus labios para después redirigir su mirada oscura al rostro de su progenitor. – supongo que dedo advertirte que si le llegasen a poner un solo dedo encima a mi familia estarían ante alguien mucho peor que la grandiosa Reina Malvada, ¿No? Es decir, nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría al Cisne Negro. – se mofo mientras del pequeño estuche sacaba una gran jeringa de metal y la incrustaba en el pecho del hombre, quien ni se inmuto ante el acto, y comenzó a succionar sangre con suma rapidez. – pues veras, Papi Gold ama mucho a su pequeño cisne, y yo amo mucho a mi papi Gold. Desafortunadamente nuestro vinculo trajo consecuencias que aun no sabemos cómo remediar, pero descuida, mi familia está a salvo del Cisne negro, lo cual dista mucho de la tuya. – sonrió guasona mientras guardaba nuevamente la jeringa en el estuche y posteriormente lo desaparecía en una pequeña nube de humo grisácea. Acto seguido se acuclillaba y comenzaba a picar uno de los cachetes del rubio con su dedo índice mientras reía divertida como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. – oh, David, ¿Sabes lo que paso la última vez que me dejaron sola y yo estaba sumamente cabreada? Digamos que el tipo que se atrevió a insultar a mi mujer está en el psiquiátrico, sin memoria y sumamente desquiciado. – Granny casi sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse ante la expresión inocentemente malvada que portaba la rubia, quien aun risueña ladeo un poco la cabeza para admirar a su progenitor mas a detalle. – No querrás saber lo que le paso a Jhona, hermanastro mayor de Bethy, una niña que mi mujer y yo acogimos hace no mucho, pero resumido, el no está vivo. Fue un espectacular día, las tres horas más grandiosas de mi vida. – sonrió complacida para acto seguido mostrar una expresión casi enfadada. – ¡Pero David, no te enojes! Jhona era un mal hombre, se atrevió a tocar a Bethy y subirlo al internet. No, no lo justifiques, David. Monstruos como él están mejor muertos. – un chasquido de lengua y acto seguido, la rubia se levanto mientras intentaba alizar las arrugas de sus ropas. – oh, lo siento David. Debo irme. Fue desagradable volver a verte. Descuida, yo se la salida.

Acto seguido, la rubia desapareció en un remolino de humo gris mientras soltaba una estridente y maliciosa carcajada al viento, dejando detrás de su a un inconsciente hombre tirado en el piso de la comisaria y a una muy aterrada Augusta Lucas, quien apenas podía moverse adecuadamente tras lo sucedido y escuchado.

Tambaleante regreso a su casa y apenas llegar a la cocina se sirvió un trago de la bebida más fuerte del repertorio de su amada nieta. El whisky le supo a agua y las piernas le flaquearon lo suficiente como para hacerla caer al suelo completamente en shock. Botella tras botella, el alcohol desapareció de la estantería mientras la mente se le nublaba lentamente y el cuerpo poco a poco dejaba de responderle adecuadamente, pero ella aun podía sentir el miedo recorrerle las venas y las imágenes deambulando frescas por sus recuerdos. Cerca de la media noche, un estrepitoso ruido en la sala la saco ligeramente de su letargo, nerviosa se aferro a la botella de Vodka medio vacía y fue a ver lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido. Los ojos se le nublaron y dejo caer la botella al suelo mientras corría al encuentro de una figura ataviada en una gran capa roja hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Ruby estaba de vuelta.

\- ¡Mi niña!- lloriqueo casi presa de la euforia mientras estrujaba a la morena entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Abuela, me ahogas!. – murmuro Ruby mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo. – ¡Por dios, hueles como si te hubieras revolcado detrás de la barra del Rabbit Hole tras una pelea de Leroy!. – Ruby casi vomita ante el tufo alcohólico de su abuela, y lo habría hecho de no ser por un detalle. Por todos lados, no importa donde pusiera su olfato, un terrible tufo a azufre y podredumbre se percibía, además del terrible sentimiento de peligro que estaba por todos lados perturbando a su parte lobuna. - ¡¿Qué carajos es ese asqueroso olor?!

To Be Continued….

* * *

 **Volvi. No, no he muerto ni andaba de parranda, bueno, quizá esto último un poco. ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Por ahí alguien mencionó a las Lucas, vale, no era planeado pero creo que le dará un poco de sabor a la historia. ¿No lo creen? Como ya leyeron, Emma esta teniendo problemas consigo misma, sobre todo cuando esta sola. Les presento al hermoso Cisne negro. Maldad pura al estilo de la familia Oscura.**

 **Me disculpo por la faltas de ortografía y si me he comido una letra. Estoy consiente de que necesito lentes urgentemente, pero ya será en otra ocasión. Me despido dejándoles un enorme abrazo y un gran beso.**

 **¿Me merezco un Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**::: Ruby :::**

La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente. Ambas aun estaban sentadas en el suelo, la mayor completamente compungida bebiendo a ratos de la copa de coñac que su nieta había encontrado en algún lado de la casa. La menor, intentando por todos los medios posibles calmarse a si misma y a su parte animal, quien rugía rabioso ante la idea de darle un par de mordiscos a más de un idiota en aquel asqueroso pueblo, y por sobre todo, intentando bloquear el asqueroso olor a infierno que se percibía por todos lados, y el cual la tenia sumamente asqueada, nerviosa e incómoda. Ambas observaban el semblante de la otra mientras compartían una copa y escuchaban los relatos más importantes acontecidos en la vida de su interlocutora. Algunas veces gruñéndose mutuamente ante alguna anécdota, y otras tantas soltando risitas resignadas ante los comentarios poco oportunos que alguna de las dos soltaba al aire. Después de todo, Augusta Lucas tenía más en común con su nieta de lo que nadie podría imaginar. Aunque ello solo se mostraba en la confidencialidad de su hogar.

Entre copa y copa, la botella quedo vacía, dejando a la mayor lo suficientemente aletargada por el cansancio emocional y físico del pasado día vivido y el estrés que este le provoco. Ruby, aun completamente sobria, ayudo a su abuela a llegar a su habitación, con algo de resistencia por parte de esta última. Le ayudo a recostarse, le quito el calzado y le cubrió con una manta. Con una sonrisa triste abandono la habitación y posteriormente, la casa. No sin antes dejar un recado pegado en la puerta del restaurante anunciando que abrirían tarde.

El fresco de la madrugada le golpeo de lleno, el sol apenas comenzando a iluminar las blancas nubes en el cielo que auguraban un dia fresco. La briza de la mañana estaba cargada con el persistente olor a podredumbre y azufre, el cual la obligaba a fruncir la nariz ante la molestia persistente en su desarrollado olfato y dar pasos vacilantes con todos sus sentidos alerta ante un posible ataque de lo que sea que estaba amenazando aquel condenado pueblo.

Deambulo por las calles, pensando en todo lo posible que pudo haber causado tales calamidades en la vida de su mejor amiga, ahijada y cachorra, culpándose hasta cierto punto por el hecho de no haber estado ahí cuando la rubia la necesito. Gruñendo por lo bajo por el comportamiento de los padres biológicos de Emma y en parte tratando de justificarlos bajo la percepción de un posible hechizo. Pero, aun si ellos estuvieran bajo un hechizo o maldición, el daño había sido demasiado grande al alma de Emma, según la impresión de la parte lobuna de su abuela. Un asunto del cual Augusta Lucas no estaba plenamente al corriente. Un daño que a ella le escocía en el alma debido a su vínculo como madrina/ahijada. Porque Emma era parte de su manada, su primer cachorra. Quizá la rubia no supiera nada de ello, dudaba que Snow le hubiera informado a Emma la importancia que representaba su presencia y felicidad contagiosa para la parte Lobuna de la familia Lucas. Pensando en ello, Ruby logro entender el porqué su abuela fue renuente al "encanto" de lo que sea que hubiera afectado a todo el pueblo, y también entendió por que la anciana no había podido hacer gran cosa para cobijar a la cachorrita de la manada; y también se sentía ligeramente decepcionada de la matriarca Lucas por haber dejado que su lado humano predominara ante la necesidad de mantener la manada unida.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no noto el fluir de la magia arremolinándose a su alrededor, como protegiéndola de algo, ni a su parte lobuna revoloteando en sus entrañas indicándole la cercanía de la rubia cachorrita de su manada. El alma se le fue del cuerpo y un grito emergió de su garganta en cuanto sintió como la alzaban en vuelo y la lanzaban a un jardín cercano. Bastaron un par de segundos en medio de forcejeo para que el lobo en su interior le indicara que era un juego, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno juego entre miembros de su familia, su cachorrita estaba jugando con ella. Y en medio de risas alocadas, mucha tierra ensuciándoles la ropa, cabellos revueltos y hojillas de pasto volando por todos lados, ambas disfrutaron de su reencuentro, el cual culmino solo cuando Ruby le mordió suavemente una oreja a la rubia. Dicha escena conmocionado en sobre manera a un montón de chismosos vecinos, para mayor diversión de las jóvenes risueñas.

\- Morena revoltosa, regresaste. – Murmuro Emma mientras se incorporaba, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa a su interlocutora. Estando ya erguida completamente le ayudo a Ruby a incorporarse. – Te extrañe. – un inminente y estrecho abrazo cargado de alegría y añoranza aseveró las palabras de la rubia.

\- Yo también te extrañe, Rubia insufrible. – tan pronto pronuncio aquella última palabra se arrepintió al sentir el cuerpo de Emma tensarse ligeramente, aunque esta intento disimular lo mejor posible su turbación.

\- Te has perdido de un montón de jugosos chismes. – la voz de Emma salió con un par de agudos apenas disimulados, pero la morena prefirió no decir nada y tan solo sonrió traviesamente mientras se dejaba guiar por la rubia a donde sea que deseara llevarla. – pero descuida, yo te pondré al corriente.

Caminaron a lo largo de la calle principal, apenas a la velocidad suficiente como para rebasar a la tortuga más rápida del mundo, siempre lanzándole miraditas desafiantes a todo aquel incauto que les lanzara miradas censuradas por su infantil comportamiento o por el escándalo que hacían cuando sus carcajadas tenían el tono suficiente como para enervar los nervios de los madrugadores transeúntes, quienes aparentemente ya habían leído el comunicado de que el restaurante más concurrido de la ciudad durante las mañanas estaba cerrado y miraban al par de mujeres como si hubieran pateado un perrito e incinerado sus restos, para diversión de las jóvenes al imaginar la cara de espanto que pondría Mary Margaret al escuchar tales aseveraciones.

Pronto llegaron a su destino, una gran casa de dos pisos, pintada con tonos marrones, con un enorme jardín delantero y una preciosa cerca de madera pintada de blanco, con rosales rojos plantados en las faldas de los grandes ventanales y un hermoso empedrado que dividía la alfombra verde del jardín. Una preciosa casa, digna de albergar a una gran familia.

No tardaron en cruzar el jardín rumbo a la entrada con el entusiasmo de su reencuentro a flor de piel y apenas reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarse al jardín a seguir jugando revolcándose en el pasto, pero sus ganas de jugar quedaron en segundo plano apenas la puerta de roble fue abierta y un delicioso aroma a tortitas, canela, chocolate, mermelada y café, les dio en la cara, inundaba el lobby y prácticamente toda la casa, aroma que hiso rugir el estomago de ambas mujeres, quienes soltaron a reírse quedamente la una a la otra algo apenadas.

Y de repente, el mundo de Ruby Lucas se detuvo completamente. Una morena había emergido de la cocina, revolviendo un bowl de alguna pasta para hornear, con manchas de harina en las mejillas y un delantal blanco levemente salpicado de manchitas amarillas. Cuando aquella mujer les dirigió la mirada, su parte lobuna se retorció de ansiedad y el estomago le revoloteo como si mil mariposas estuvieran teniendo una fiesta ahí. Su turbación debió habérsele notado en la cara puesto que Emma se le había quedado mirando con una ceja alzada, sonrisa divertida y ojos chispeantes.

\- Emma, ve a ducharte y despierta a patito . – dijo la morena mientras se comía con la mirada a una muy turbada loba. Mirada que no paso desapercibida por la rubia, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con entendimiento en sus verde-azulados ojos.

\- Yeap. – respondió Emma guasona mientras corría hacia el segundo piso, dejando a una muy incómoda morocha frente a una dragona que parecía dispuesta a echarle el diente. – por favor, indícale a Rubs donde puede asearse un poco, desayunara con nosotras. – grito la rubia mientras sus pasos aun se escuchaban en las escaleras.

\- Ruby Lucas. – paladeo el nombre la joven dragona mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa lujuriosa a la morena. – la puerta debajo de las escaleras. Hay un par de prendas limpias de Emma en el armario superior que podrían quedarle. Tómate tu tiempo, Emma suele tardar un poco en despertar a Elizabeth. - y tras esto último, regreso a la cocina contoneando las caderas escandalosamente en aquel apretadísimo pantalón de mezclilla que dejaron apreciar su bien formado trasero a la vista de Ruby.

Una hora mas tarde, todas se encontraban desayudando en la cocina. Las presentaciones habían sido rápidas, y pronto la pequeña de la casa acaparo la atención de las tres mujeres mientras les relataba la aventura del día anterior, cuando Lilith Page la había llevado a la heladería a conocer a la reina de Arendalle por nacimiento, Ingrid, y el como aquella bonita mujer, según la descripción de Eliza, por poco se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando la morena mayor le había dejado caer a la rubia heladera que pronto Emma le haría una visita familiar. Su aventura culminada con un galón de helado de chispas de chocolate y crema que muy amablemente la dueña había obsequiado a la niña y el cual había casi desaparecido la noche anterior cuando sus abuelitos fueron a cenar y la velada culmino en una competencia de comer helado que sorprendentemente fue ganada por Belle.

Entre risas y anécdotas el desayuno paso rápido, con miradas lanzadas de unas a otras, mayormente siendo de Ruby hacia la otra morena, y está siendo cachada por la rubia en innumerables veces, muy para el bochorno de la loba quien para entonces ya había comprendido que entre la rubia y aquella morena poseían algún tipo de relación que incluía favores sexuales, este último aspecto la hizo rabiar en su fuero interno, gruñidos que fueron acallados al recordarse que aquella mujer era de su cachorra, aunque su lobo interno le refutara que la dragona no había sido marcada por Emma, no es como si esta ultima supiera cómo hacerlo. Lo cual daba cierto sabor de esperanza a ambas partes que conformaban a Ruby Lucas.

La mañana trascurrió rápidamente, con una rubia risueña que jugaba en el jardín con la pequeña niña de la casa ante la atenta mirada de las morenas, la loba lanzando comentario sugerentes que eran bien recibidos y respondidos con astucia por parte de la dragona, y esta ultima lanzando miradas divertidas hacia su rubia compañera cada que notaba lo acomplejada que se sentía en ocasiones la loba ante la aparente química que habia entre ellas y el hecho de que estaba flirteando con la supuesta novia de Emma Swan, la cachorra de la manada Lucas. Dicha situación parecía divertir al Cisne negro tanto como a la misma Emma Swan, dos entes viviendo en un mismo cuerpo que últimamente se estaban mesclando con una velocidad alarmante.

A medio día, Elizabeth tuvo la necesidad de tomar una siesta, mas a insistencia de sus madres que a voluntad propia, no es como si el aparente cansancio de la pequeña no fuera un aliciente para llevarla a la cama, pero la niña era obstinada y orgullosa, y por sobre todo, quería seguir jugando en el jardín. Y con la niña en cama, el trió se reunió en la sala para conversar con un poco de café alterado con coñac en las manos. Y entre risa y risa, pronto el tema se torno escabroso.

\- Últimamente me cuesta controlar mi humor, mi control se limita a personas de mi familia actual. David puede dar fe de ello. – Comento Emma mientras sorbia un poco de su bebida con una burlona sonrisa en los labios y una mirada traviesa. Lilith tan solo negó divertida mientras tan solo negaba ante las ocurrencias de su pareja.

\- Bueno, yo habría estado más satisfecha si también hubieras dado un par de golpes a Snow, ya sabes, por aquello de lanzarme apenas recién nacida a otro mundo, lejos de mi madre. – secundo la morena mientras fruncía el ceño aun con la sonrisa pegada en los labios, pero un poco mas crispada, denotando su malestar general.

\- No me la he topado a solas, pero prometo que me aplicare en ello. – susurro la rubia con voz melosa y seseante. Tales palabras dejaron a la loba completamente helada ante las ambigüedades en aquella frase, preocupada más que nada por el aura lodosa que en ocasiones opacaba la de Emma.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Hay algo que no me has contado? . – Ruby no lo había pretendido, pero su tono de voz fue como el de una madre a punto de reprender a un hijo. Sus interlocutoras pudieron percibirlo y Lilith casi escupe su bebida al intentar sofocar una carcajada ante el sonrojo avergonzado que había puesto la rubia.

No hubo respuesta alguna, no de manera inmediata. Emma se había levantado del sillón y dejado su tasa en la mesilla para poco después alejarse un poco de sus acompañantes, lejos de los muebles o cualquier cosa que pudiera caerse o romper. Ruby sintió a su lobo removerse incomodo y expectante en sus adentros, como presintiendo algo excitante, la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas tal cual veneno y las manos sudorosas. Un jadeo de fascinado horror adorno sus facciones al notar como la bruma mágica de Emma envolvía a la rubia con una lentitud casi tortuosa para ella y el cómo poco a poco la vestimenta de su cachorra cambiaba lentamente. Lejos estaban las botas marrones, los pantalones de mezclilla y la camisa a cuadros. La mujer delante de ella no era la salvadora, ni mucho menos una princesa delicada. Ahí, frente a una muy pasmada Ruby Lucas y una muy divertida Lilith Page, se hallaba una despampánate rubia platinada de labios rojos, piel blanca de porcelana, ojos verdes oscuros como el más turbio jade, los parpados adornados con tonos negros y grises alargados que se extendían hasta su sien, asemejando un par de alas con plumajes curvilíneos, de pómulos alzados y mirada arrogante. Dicha rubia se encontraba vestida con un par de botas negras punta de aguja tan altas como alguna vez hubiera usado la Evil Queen, sus largas piernas revestidas con un muy ceñido pantalón negro, una blusa oscura semi-trasparente cubriéndole la parte superior del cuerpo y una larga gabardina de piel color gris oscura completaba su atiendo. Con un poco de escrutinio la loba logro distinguir un par de tatuajes en la punta de los dedos de la joven, asemejándose a raíces oscuras que se retorcían y un ligero brillo azul blanquecino alrededor de estas, como si la magia de Emma estuviera refrenándoles. También logro distinguir un relicario colgado al cuello de la rubia con un cisne negro con las alas extendidas y lo que parecía ser un cinturón, que mas que eso parecía un gran grillete, en la cintura de la joven, con un montón de inscripciones en el en un lenguaje que no estaba segura de haber visto nunca en la vida.

\- Me presento ante ti Ruby Lucas, soy El cisne negro. Ojala podamos hacer algunos tratos en el futuro, prometo no ser tan… ambiciosa con el pago – seseo la rubia platinada con un tono jocoso y mirada afilada mientras hacia una reverencia muy típica y conocida, pero en otra persona, Roberth Gold, mejor conocido como Rumpelstiltskin. Tal despliegue de burlesca cortesía dejo pasmada a la loba, quien dejo caer la tasa de sus manos manchando la inmaculada alfombra de la sala mientras su mandíbula se debatía entre permanecer cerrada e ir al suelo por la impresión.

\- Mierda. No sé si me he excitado de emoción o me he orinado del miedo. – fue la respuesta de la morena, acto seguido, las tres se largaron a reír escandalosa e histéricamente.

* * *

 **Señoritas, una entrega más. Me disculpo por la tardanza, me llego visita y después fui cruelmente separada de mi computadora y del muy necesitado Internet. Fue el mes más agonizante de mi vida. Me sentía una adicta en abstinencia. Horrible.**

 **¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Me han preguntado que relevancia tendría nuestra muy amada loba, espero haber disuelto la duda, o en dado caso intrigarles un poco más. Lo sé, soy malvada. Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía ¿Ya les dije que necesito lentes? Estoy en ello. Me despido de ustedes con un gran beso y un inmenso abrazo.**

 **¿Merezco un Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**::: Ruby :::**

 **(Segunda parte)**

La tarde-noche había sido escandalosamente una bomba nuclear, según los estándares de medición de momentos memorables en la vida de Ruby Lucas. Apenas la cachorrita de la familia Swan-Page, alias Patito, había despertado, la nueva manada al completo de la rubia se había presentado en el pórtico para tomar el Té y conversar con las jóvenes. Cabe decir que la parte humana de la morocha no estaba muy conforme con la nueva familia de Emma, pero su instinto lobuno danzaba en sus entrañas con tal euforia que le era casi imposible no saltar de alegría. Podía sentirlo, muy ligeramente, pero podía sentirlo, él como el amor rodeaba la casa con la calidez propia que solo el corazón de Emma en sus primeros días podía desprender, un amor puro y desinteresado. Una calidez propia del corazón de la verdadera salvadora, Emma Swan, la caballero blanco.

La hora del Té fue sumamente interesante, sobre todo cuando "padre" e "hija mayor" se lanzaron a hacer un montón de tonterías en conjunto para hacer reir a todas las presentes. Cabe decir que los trucos de magia fueron impresionantes, dignos de la envidia de cualquier mago de las vegas, aunque la desventaja de ellos sobre Emma y Roberth radicaba en que ellos hacían trucos visuales mientras que Gold y el Cisne negro hacían magia pura, verdadera y sumamente muy poderosa sin la necesidad de ayudantes, trucos o maquinas de humo.

Gold fue sumamente paternal con ella apenas puso un pie en la casa, la estrecho en sus brazos y le dio la bienvenida que jamás le habían dado, muy para el asombro de la loba, pero termino atribuyéndolo al vinculo que se podía percibir en el ambiente entre todos ellos.

Al final, cuando la tarde caía, y la niña había cenado, Belle, la matriarca de aquella particular y oscura familia, habia notado un ligero temblorcito nervioso mal disimulado de parte de su esposo e hija mayor y literalmente les había ordenado salir de la casa a sacar toda aquella energía que les incomodaba mientras ella cuidaba a las niñas. Gold y Emma, apenas escucharon aquella orden, parecían niños en la mañana de navidad mientras revoloteaban por todos lados mientras cuchicheando planes que llevarían a cabo en aquella noche, mientras hacían lo suyo, Lilith Page reía a pierna suelta en el sillón sosteniéndose el estomago por la risa incontrolable, ante la mirada resignada de su suegra y la expresión anhelante de Ruby. Porque para Ruby no habia nada en el mundo que quisiera mas que salir a parrandear de nueva cuenta con Emma Swan, y por vez primera con aquella sensual morena que parecía no apartarle la mirada en ningún momento, para dicha de su lobo interno. Y fue así como al anochecer, las tres mujeres y el patriarca fueron lanzados, casi literalmente, a la calle por la joven princesa Belle. Y es ahí cuando la verdadera diversión comenzó.

La primera parada fue la residencia de la "Familia Real". Les cortaron el cableado completo de la luz en miles de pedazos que le haría el día al electricista del pueblo con la cuantiosa cuenta que le tendrían que pagar por arreglarla, taparon las tuberías del agua con un grumoso lodo negruzco que Gold había jurado era poción para la calvicie y habían convertido todo liquido restante en aquella residencia en baba de caracol pantanoso, también habían escondido un par de bombas fétidas con retraso de explosión en lugares donde estaban seguros no las encontrarían y como bonus extra, habían desaparecido todos los implementos necesarios para el cuidado de pequeño "Salvador" Leoneal y sellado cada salida posible de aquel lugar. Y de ahí no se fueron sino hasta soltar un par de termitas que sabían no tardarían en reproducirse y obligar a los habitantes de dicho lugar hacia otra residencia. Lástima que todas las propiedades deshabitadas de la ciudad le pertenecían al usurero del pueblo y este se aseguraría de que la única residencia disponible fuera una lejos de la que recién le había regalado a su hija, pero por sobre todo, se aseguraría de que el precio fuera razonablemente caro, lo suficiente como para dejarlos endeudados por tres vidas enteras.

La próxima parada fue la casa de Leroy, quien particularmente tenía la tendencia de meterse con las pertenencias de Emma. Para él, dejaron un gran pantano en el piso inferior de su residencia, un montón de Hormigas Bala bajo las sabanas de su cama y toda su ropa fue rociada un una potente pócima indolora e incolora que le haría sentir la piel aguijoneada por abejas africanas después de haber sido untada con lava ardiente. Y para el acto final, fueron a buscarle al Rabbit Hole y le aplicaron un encantamiento en conjunto lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer que cierta Hada atolondrada se asustara por los efectos de dicho encantamiento. Había mil formas de hacerle la vida imposible a ese hombre, y entre los cuatro hicieron que el enanito experimentara cada una de ellas el día siguiente.

La penúltima parada fue la estación. No hubo piedad alguna, literalmente demolieron el edificio, no sin antes sacar algunas cosas que la misma Emma había ocultado en los rincones menos esperados, principalmente las pocas pertenencias de Graham que pudo reunir y esconder de los celos iracundos de cierta reina malvada, quien por cierto había demolido la casita del hombre apenas la rubia le hubiera besado por vez primera. El coche patrulla había quedado colgado en un frondoso árbol en el bosque, completamente desbalijado e incendiado, para deleite de cierta dragona que gustosa había vaciado el fuego de sus pulmones en el auto y los escombros del edificio del Sheriff.

Y la última parada había sido el ayuntamiento. Habían hurgado en todos los lugares, esperando encontrar el tesoro escondido de la alcaldesa, ese que Emma Swan le habia otorgado desinteresadamente. Unas gotas de su sangre en su estado más puro, un par de prendas intimas, muy para el bochorno de la rubia al verse burlada por sus compañeras de crimen al haberse confesado, y un riso de sus rubios cabellos. Todo aquello formaba un tesoro sumamente tentador e invaluable para cualquier practicante de magia, ya sea negra o blanca. Emma Swan jamás supo el por qué Regina le había pedido semejantes regalos, sobre todo cuando lo encontró en una pequeña caja de zapatos en ultimo cajón derecho de su escritorio y como seguridad tan solo un listón rojo amarrado a su alrededor.

Habían hecho un autentico revuelo en aquella inmaculada oficina, y ya podían sentir la magia de Regina rugiendo por venganza mientras en su sangre corriera la sed de sangre ante el descubrimiento en la mañana del estado de su despacho. Ni uno solo pudo evitar las ganas de reir a carcajadas en cuanto notaron las manchas de lodo, ceniza y hojas secas en la fina alfombra, el reguero de hojas de papel medio chamuscadas flotando aun por todos lados y libros a medio masticar adornando los rincones, pero por sobre todo, tres de los cuatro ahí presentes sabían que la reina pegaría en grito en el cielo al ver los enormes agujeros en su precioso librero de caoba, y lo mismo hiba a pasarle al escritorio, de no ser por la negativa de la rubia, muy para el desconcierto de las morenas y diversión de su padre.

\- Todo el dia me he percatado de algo. – susurro la rubia con un deje de burla en su tono de voz mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su pajera. – no has dejado de comértela con la mirada, Lilith. – delicadamente tomo la mano de su novia, quien en sus ojos tenia un deje de incomodidad en ellos. – ya habíamos hablado de ello. – le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y casi soltó una risa al notar la incomodidad casi furiosa de su amiga loba. Como respuesta obtuvo un apretado abrazo de parte de la morena.

\- ¿Qué pasara contigo? ¿Qué haremos con patito? . – inquirió Lilith refugiada en el pecho de su, hasta ahora, amante. Su voz temblorosa hiso estrujar el pecho de ambas mujeres, quienes ahcian de tripas el corazón para dejar que la situación culminase.

\- Lo único que importa es tu felicidad. – Emma estrecho el abrazo mientras susurraba estas palabras en el oído de la joven. - Ya veremos que decirle a patito cuando sea el momento. – culmino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras se separaba de la morena. A lo lejos las tres escucharon al padre de la rubia desapareciendo en una nube de humo, acto seguido, la rubia se separo de la morena como un resorte, sonrió ampliamente y les señalo con la mirada el enorme escritorio de Regina. – no pierdan el tiempo, mañana será un dia glorioso y les recomiendo le dejen un espléndido regalo a nuestra señora alcaldesa, no sé, quizá fluidos sexuales bañando su inmaculado escritorio.

Apenas dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de magia gris, y pese a sentir una gran opresión en el pecho, una por haber roto con su amante apenas un segundo atrás, y la otra por haberle robado la hembra a su cachorra, ambas se lanzaron a los brazos de la otra para darse el mas furioso de los besos, prometiéndose entre ambas dejar el escritorio completamente mojado como pidió la rubia y pensando en un futuro recompensarla.

A lo lejos, mas alla de donde los oído de ambas pudieran oír, Gold se encontraba en medio del bosque, sentado en el puente donde una vez Regina había intentado enseñarle magia a la rubia, con botella de Whisky y un par de vasos reposados a un lado suyo, ambos con el liquido alcohólico a la espera de ser vaciados. Un segundo, el sonido de una aparición le hiso curvar sus labios en una sonrisa apenada.

\- Siempre haces lo correcto, aun si con ello te destrozas el corazón en el proceso. – soltó con un suspiro mientras le entregaba un baso a su hija, quien se bebió el liquido como si fuera agua en el desierto – Haces lo correcto pese a que eres el Cisne Negro.

\- Solo me importa su felicidad. – refuto la rubia mientras se serbia otro trago.

\- ¿Y que hay de la tuya?. – inquirió su padre mientras le daba un sorbo a su Whisky

\- Me cambio por desodorante con olor a pino. – susurro Emma antes de sonreír con melancolía hacia la negrura del cielo.

Y esa noche, su segunda noche en Storybrook, le habían roto un poco mas el corazón a Emma Swan, de ello solo fue testigo su padre en ley, quien limpio cada una de las lagrimas de su hija adoptiva mientras ambos se embriagaban en aquella fría madrugada, ambos sabiendo que eso sucedería tarde o temprano.

* * *

 **Señoritas, les informo que este es el final del primer Arco de Corazones Rotos. Y de nuevo culmina con el corazón de Emma demasiado frágil, aunque al menos su padre Gold esta con ella.**

 **El siguiente capitulo es de… si, asi es… Regina Mills! Asi que nos enteraremos de su magistral reacción ante semejantes actos en su pueblo.**

 **Alguien se preguntara ¿Por qué no fueron al 108 de Mafflin Street? Me vi tentada, muy tentada.**

 **Independientemente de todo, ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Esperaban algo mejor? Recordemos que Belle no permitiría ninguna muerte, que mas quisiera yo, además de que aun hay algo de bondad en Emma, para nuestra desgracia, de no ser asi habrían pasado calamidades muy exuberantes, como en los primeros tiempos de Gold como el Oscuro. Tiempos maravillosos. Lastimosamente hay anclas de bondad que les retienen a ambos ¿Saben cuales son?**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Les mando un beso y un gran abrazo.**

 **¿Merezco un Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**::: Regina :::**

Regina Mills había tenido los peores días de su existencia. Mucho peores de lo que nunca experimento en su vida en el bosque encantado cuando la amargura de su existencia la embargaba y la melancolía le rodeaba asfixiantemente. Días cargados de enojo desmedido entremezclados con celos, rabia, impotencia y arrepentimiento.

Durante las pasadas veinticuatro horas había revivido las peores facetas de si misma, muy por encima de sus días más negros, apenas retenida por la imagen de sí misma siendo reprendía por su hijo, y por el amor de su vida, Emma Swan. En varias ocasiones se vio refrenada por su lado mas racional ante la sola idea de encontrar a aquella morena, a la que la rubia le dedicaba sus sonrisas, con la sola intención de lanzarle toda poción repugnante que hubiera en su cripta con la finalidad de desfigurarle el rostro, pero por sobre todo, borrarle la sonrisa de suficiencia que aquella descarada le había lanzado en el restaurante.

Después de haber presenciado la "reunión" de la familia del Oscuro, poco había faltado para que Regina Mills calcinara a todos los comensales con el aura de su magia descontrolada. Un deje de raciocinio se había anclado a la persistencia de su lado más luminoso, ese que la rubia Swan se había esforzado por formar dentro del alma de Regina, y la había detenido en cada una de las veces en que la morena alcaldesa había intentado sucumbir a su lado más sádico. Por su mente pasaron un millar de escenario, cada uno más macabro que el anterior, con la firme fantasía de darle caza a aquella morena que había identificado como su enemiga mas férrea, muy por encima de cualquiera que se le hubiera interpuesto en el camino antes, y hacerle la vida lo suficientemente imposible como para que se alejara de su Cisne o en dado caso que esta fuese victima de algún "desafortunado accidente" lo suficientemente grave como para que pereciera; y su maquiavélica mente se habría puesto en ello hasta hacerlo viablemente aceptable con las posibilidades de salir inpune, de no ser por un insignificante detalle: ella había relegado a Emma Swan de su vida. Ella le había roto el corazón, le había usado como un juguete y le había lanzado a los brazos de alguien mas.

Era su culpa. Simple, llana y enteramente su culpa el que Emma se presentase de nueva cuenta en el pueblo de la mano de una familia verdadera; de la mano de una morena que a simple vista rasgaría maldiciones con tal de retener el corazón de la rubia entre sus manos. Era su culpa que Emma no estuviera a punto de casarse con ella. Emma le había entregado todo, y ella no le había dado nada mas que desprecio. Aquella rubia mujer carente de amor y estabilidad le había entregado su corazón sin contemplaciones ni dudas, y ella lo tomo entre sus manos y lo estrujo entre sus dedos, ahogándole lentamente hasta que se aburrió de ello, dejando una cascara magullada, carente de brillo, rugosa al tacto y desfavorable a la vista.

Sumando a todas las emociones que le embargaban, su amado, flamante y honorable, futuro esposo, le había recriminado discretamente su comportamiento distante de las últimas semanas, además del hecho de que la morena había postergado en un par de ocasiones la fecha de la boda y todos los preparativos correspondientes al evento. Y la morena había pensado en ello tan solo un segundo, dejándose embargar por un poco de culpabilidad por ese hecho, y la alcaldesa habría prolongado aquel sentimiento hacia su prometido de no ser porque este comenzó a insinuar deliberadamente su malestar con respecto a la reaparición de Emma y compañía, hurgando en la posibilidad de que la nueva sexy morena del pueblo fuera una bruja malvada que podría poner a todos en peligro, siempre usando un tono que a Regina se le figuro osco, envidioso e incluso venenoso. Y de no ser por la intervención de cierto adolecente, príncipe de aquel pueblito, muy probablemente el honorable Robin Hood habría muerto calcinado por obra de la magia y mano de una muy furiosa Regina Mills.

Pobre y suertudo hombre, quien amando a su prometida no había reparado en la mirada cargada de veneno que esta le lanzaba deliberadamente, ignorante de que el joven Henry, a quien no terminaba de agradarle, le había salvado la vida y le había privado de ver el semblante iracundo de la Evil Queen.

La morena, apenas su prometido saliera de su despacho en la alcaldía, soltó el agarre de sus dedos crispados de los brazos de su lujoso asiendo de cuero y sonrió con tristeza ante la visión de su hijo. No falto ni un segundo para que esta entendiera que el joven ya había calmado sus propios demonios y ahora buscaba su consuelo. Pronto ambos se encontraron abrazados, intentando vagamente reconfortarse mutuamente mientras el más joven lloraba silenciosamente en el pecho de su madre. Lagrimas compartidas por su morena madre, quien no pudo retener algunas rebeldes lagrimas emerger por entre sus parpados cerrados mientras intentaba ahogar los sollozos que férreamente querían emerger por entre sus labios.

Y otro dia paso, dejando a su marcha solo algunas quejas de los ciudadanos, uno que otro reproche de su prometido, un revoloteo insufrible y quejoso de parte de Mery Margareth quien según su esposo había aparecido en el pórtico de su apartamento urgiendo una visita al médico, y una incesante necesidad de ir en busca de Emma Swan para arrastrarla hasta su cama y hacerle el amor hasta que ambas terminaran deshidratadas.

La noche del segundo dia, no pudo pegar ojo alguno. Se la paso deambulando por las estancias de su mansión tal cual fantasma, bebiendo sorbos de alguna bebida alcohólica, cada una mucho más fuerte que la anterior, siempre soltando alguno que otro suspiro o limpiando alguna lagrima traicionera que osara cruzar sus mejillas. Posando su mirada más de lo necesario en aquellos lugares donde podía recordar claramente el cómo Emma la había llevado al borde de la locura por los casi fulgurantes orgasmos, fogosos besos y clandestinas caricias, en aquellas apasionadas noches donde el hijo de ambas se había refugiado en algún lugar fuera de su cuidado. Con un nudo en la garganta rememoro todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que Emma Swan le susurrase sus "Te amo" con la convicción misma de quien a matado un dragón en tu nombre. Miles de recuerdos grabados a fuego en su piel con tinta de saliva ardiente; recuerdos que aun le hervían en la sangre como lava recorriéndole las venas.

El amanecer del tercer dia fue agobiante, casi cargado de melancolía y un deje de ira contra si misma, y a su vez cargada con una extraña sensación muy parecida a la euforia recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, eclipsando sus sentidos como solo Emma lograba hacerla desconectarse con el simple roce de sus labios recorriéndole la piel. Embriagada, mas que nada por los recuerdos mismos de Emma bebiendo de su piel que por el alcohol ingerido, salió de casa con una sensación de regocijo y embriaguez que solo había experimentado en sus tiempos a solas con la antigua Sheriff. Como si su cuerpo, magia y alma le predijeran un evento digno de si misma. Venganza. Ansiaba como nunca un pedazo de aquel postre dulce y frio, pero por sobre ello, ansiaba en sobre manera el secuestrar a la rubia madre de su hijo, arrancarle la ropa, y hacerla olvidar cada uno de los placeres mundanos que la otra morena le diera a su rubia. Si, ansiaba con locura hacer gritar a Emma su nombre en medio del fulgurante y placentero orgasmo.

Perdida entre sus recuerdos e imaginaciones, llego a la alcaldía, pasando de largo, yendo directo a su despacho. Apenas abrir la puerta dejo caer absolutamente todo lo que traía en las manos, maletín y bolso, pararon en el suelo dejando a su paso un reguero de papeles y chucherías varias.

Toda la sangre se le esfumo de golpe, los ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas y la mandíbula quedo ligeramente abierta debido a la impresión. Su rostro reflejaba incredulidad, misma que fue menguando rápidamente en una de ira a medida que reparaba en los detalles de la habitación que era hasta ese momento era casi un santuario para ella y sus recuerdos de Emma haciéndole el amor.

Le importo poco absolutamente todo a excepción de un solo y simple detalle. Si inmaculado escritorio estaba bañado de fluidos y la habitación al entero apestaba a sexo. Uno muy reciente considerando el hedor que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Con el rostro contraído en completa furia, los puños cerrados y lava ardiéndole en la garganta, intento con toda su fuerza no desaparecer del lugar con la firme determinación de arrancarle el corazón a la única persona por la que su sed de sangre rugía por venganza ante semejante ultraje.

Rechinando los dientes y con las manos temblándole por la ira contenida, dio un chasquido de dedos, dejando que su furiosa magia desapareciera todo rastro de lo que sea que hubiera sucedido en ese lugar, llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que el olor no desaparecía por más que lo intentara. Y de repente, tras un segundo de horror, sus iracundos pensamientos la llevaron hacia lo que hubiera resguardado alguna vez como el tesoro de alguna adolecente hormonal. Sus presurosos y entorpecidos pasos la llevaron hacia su escritorio tan solo para que sus piernas le fallaran al cerciorarse de que su tesoro habia desaparecido.

Un inmenso vacio le embargo apenas su mente proceso la información. Emma ya no confiaba ciegamente en ella ¿Cómo lo haría después de todo lo que le hizo pasar? Se habia llevado todo lo que le quedaba de ella, artículos íntimos, cada uno pedido y tomado ante cada una de las veces en que Regina le hubiera pedido matrimonio de no ser por sus miedos nublándole el corazón. Con el alma al borde del abismo, la ira eclipsada por su dolor y la vista mas allá de lo que realmente pudiera ver, desapareció del lugar y reapareció en el despacho de su mansión, encerrándose dentro de la estancia con un millar de hechizos entre los cuales destacaban los que insonorizaban la habitación y los que prohibía la entrada a todo mundo, incluyendo su propio hijo. Y sai, segada por su dolor, se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en la alfombra con las rodillas contraídas hacia su pecho mientras rabiosas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Ignorante de que alguien mas estaba en su despacho, observándole detenidamente y pasando por alto el potente aroma a canela y whisky que inundaba el aire.

\- Y sus lagrimas que debían saberme a gloria, me pasan como hiel endulzada con vinagre. - ante aquel susurro cargado de suspiros retenidos y una mezcolanza de traición, Regina Mills tembló como las ramas de su manzano en medio de la tormenta. Con el aire retenido en sus pulmones levanto la mirada y poco le falto para soltar un jadeo cargado con quien sabe que sentimiento que la habría puesto en evidencia frente a su invitada.

\- Emma. – susurro con la voz entre cortada, no sabiendo si por la ira o por el alivio. Observándola ahí, frente suyo, recargada sobre su escritorio mientras sonreía con una expresión melancólica y no pudiendo dejar de repara en el hecho de que su Rubia parecía mas "oscura" y sumamente ebria. Una ebria rubia que con un solo chasquido de dedos la había trasportado hasta sus brazos.

\- Déjame llorar hoy el contenido de mi corazón en tu pecho, Regina. – susurro Emma mientras dejaba caricias varias por sobre el cuerpo de Regina, grabando con el fuego de sus labios la tierna piel morena. Ambas soltando suspiros de reconocimiento, anhelo y hambre. – y cuando llegue el crepúsculo libre serás para ir al bosque y perderte entre sus robles. – y en aquellas últimas palabras la morena logro distinguir un deje de profundo y lacérate dolor entremezclado con resignación. El tono de un condenado a muerte pidiendo un último deseo.

\- Vierte tus tristezas en mi pecho, que yo sanare las heridas que mis labios te han provocado y enmendare todo el dolor con presencia, amor y consuelo, porque tú eres y serás mi preciada princesa cisne. Mi caballero blanco. Mi amor. Mi único y verdadero amor. – susurro Regina con lagrimas escurriéndoles por las mejillas.

Ante aquellas palabras, Emma perdió la fuerza y se llevo entre sus brazos a Regina, ambas quedando hincadas en el suelo mientras se fundían en un abrazo y se regalaban caricias dulces, besos tiernos y sonrisas melancólicas. Ambas prometiéndose mutuamente, mientras se miraban a los ojos, jamás volver a cometer los errores que las llevaron a estar en aquella situación. No mas miedos por parte de Regina. No mas batallas perdidas sin luchar por parte de Emma. Ambas serian egoístas por y para ellas. Y aunque el mundo entero se fuera al infierno, ellas no moverían un solo dedo si eso las llevaba a separarse nuevamente de su amor verdadero.

Y su promesa fue sellada con magia tras sus labios reencontrarse nuevamente, dejando a su paso un millar de chispas multicolores que hicieron titilar las luces de todo el pueblo, y cuyo estallido poderoso hizo chillar un "algo" en las profundidades del bosque cuyo alarido viajo por el viento e hizo que mas de un habitante se inquietara.

* * *

 **Regrese! Aquí el inicio del segundo arco. Decepcionadas? Espero sus comentarios.**

 **¿Merezco un Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**::: Emma :::**

Si de algo estaba consiente Emma Swan, era de las ventajas y desventajas de ser la hija del Oscuro. Su, creciente y casi descontrolada, maldad, tanto en padre como en hija, era una constante que parecía estar escrita en las estrellas, una singularidad que compartían mutuamente casi con resignación absoluta, y según los conocimientos mágicos que ambos compartían, la esperanza de regresar a la "normalidad" era ínfima a cero.

Ese singular inconveniente no les molestaba en lo más minino a ambos. Padre e hija disfrutaban infinitamente los pequeños lapsos de maldad que se permitían en la ilegalidad del convenio trazado por las "anclas" de ambos. Pero si de algo se caracterizaba Roberth Gold, era en encontrar lagunas legales en sus propios contratos, dicha habilidad que le había legado por medio de su magia a Emma, quien apenas tuvo oportunidad flanqueo las líneas de sus propias cadenas legales para destruir a todo aquel que le hiciera daño a sus personas más preciadas. El primero de aquellas pobres almas condenadas fue Michel Black, un desgraciado que se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto a Lilith justo en su cara cuando ambas cenaban y conversaban tranquilamente en un restaurante de Boston, y por si fuera poco, el malnacido tuvo el atrevimiento de empujar a Ethan, un pobre huerfanito de ocho años que estaba a su cuidado, cuando paso junto al niño que regresaba del baño. Emma Swan tuvo que recurrir a cada gota de paciencia que poseía para no ir en busca de aquel hombre apenas este les dirigiera una mirada de absoluto desprecio al salir del local. Pero cada segundo de espera valió la pena por aquellas gloriosas tres horas de tortura sobre aquel insulso hombre.

Después de aquello, flanquear las reglas de sus "Anclas de luz" fue terriblemente fácil. Tan solo lamentaba el hecho de haber sido descubierta por su novia, y su madre poco después, cuando Jhona Doofer desapareciera de la faz de la tierra cuarenta y ocho días después de que su hermanastra menor, Beth, parara en manos de Emma Swan y Lilith Page. Fue la única ocasión en que Emma Swan admitió deliberadamente ante su madre que no lamentaba en lo absoluto lo que había ocurrido con aquel desgraciado; y muy par la sorpresa de la familia Gold al completo, Belle tan solo la abrazo mientras le susurraba lo orgullosa que estaba de ella por seguir siendo una defensora imparable de los más indefensos. Su pequeña salvadora oscura. Cabe decir que Roberth no pudo estar tan insultantemente eufórico ante la aceptación tácita de su esposa ante las acciones de su hija, demostrándolo a más no poder con su lúgubre sonrisa mientras daba saltitos y echaba chispas, literalmente, por las manos tal cual fuegos artificiales por toda la estancia. Nada menguo su euforia por los siguientes ocho días, ni siquiera la mirada reprobatoria de su esposa.

Había muchas cosas que Emma Swan adoraba compartir con su oscuro padre, pero la mas adorada de todas era pasar las largas horas de insomnio tomando algún trago en algún lugar pacifico lejos de la vista de cualquiera. Sobre todo cuando ambos terminaban jugando en un combate mágico sin precedentes que finalizaba con ambos imitando una característica escena de una película de guerrilla intergaláctica, tal cual Luke y Anakin, incluyendo sable laser, luchando el uno contra el otro.

Y aquella noche no fue diferente. Entre risas y carcajadas llenas de júbilo, padre e hija terminaron su tercera botella de Whisky, ambos bendiciendo los beneficios de no ser afectados en sobremanera por el alcohol gracias a su estatus como 'Oscuros', y se dedicaban a ver el sol emerger lentamente, iluminando cada rincón de aquel bosque con su cálida luz bañando las hojas de los arboles mientras el fresco de la noche menguaba.

\- Zelena te manda saludos. – murmuro el hombre mientras una sonrisa ligera se asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios.

\- ¿Zelena? – la rubia sintió un escalofrió apenas noto la sonrisa de su padre. – Creí que había dicho que no volvería a saber de ella en lo que me restaba de existencia. – apuro sus labios a su última copa mientras degustaba los recuerdos en su memoria de aquella singular mujer.

\- Insiste en ser la Mills que te llevara al altar. – la carcajada seguida de aquellas palabras fue sucesiva por el resoplido indignado de la rubia. – Hija, tienes ese encanto mío con las Mills que da a pensar que eres mas mía de lo que nunca fue Bae. – aquello ultimo fue dicho casi con un amago de pena en su voz.

\- No deberías decir esas cosas, papá. – una sonrisa triste se formo en los labios de ambos mientras Robert miraba al cielo y Emma le daba otro trago a su bebida.

\- Ambos sabemos que Neal era un supuesto héroe, arrogante hasta el infierno, al que la familia le importaba lo mismo que la muerte de una cucaracha. Un hipócrita que solo buscaba el beneficio de la corona sobre tu cabeza. – la ira iba en aumento así mismo como su propio dolor al admitir la naturaleza de su hijo. Ambos se quedaron callados por un par de largos minutos.

\- Tal vez deba dar un paso hacia ella y retroceder ante esta agonía por Regina. – un suspiro cansado salió de ambos ante el abordaje de este tema por decima octava ocasión entre ellos.

\- Sin Lilith contigo, tu única luz es Regina. Lo sabes. – Gold apuro su trago hasta dejar el vaso vacio con un enorme ceño fruncido en la frente por el disgusto. – Elizabeth es demasiado pequeña para esta carga, Rose apenas en una bebe y tu madre apenas puede conmigo. – sentencio con mirada dura. – Aunque Zelena es poderosa, su único lazo contigo se basa en el agradecimiento y la lujuriosa obsesión por llevarse lo que su hermana menor no pudo. – sonrió casi resignado ante la aun persistente envidia por parte de la pelirroja por su hermana.

\- Entiendo tu punto. Zelena no serviría para mí. – otro largo silencio se instalo entre ellos. - El llamado es más fuerte en Storybrook. – susurro Emma mientras jugaba con el vaso entre sus manos. – la oscuridad me está carcomiendo, llevándome poco a poco a la locura. Necesito un 'ancla de luz', urgentemente. – con miedo reflejado en sus facciones, ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. – me estoy manteniendo al límite con los lazos de la familia, ahora incluidos los de Rubí, pero estoy flaqueando. – confesó sumamente avergonzada la rubia mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración.

\- Emma, haz lo que mejor sabemos hacer. – Murmuro Gold mientras se levantaba y hacía desaparecer las botellas y los vasos. – Ve por esa terca mujer. – sentencio con voz clara, casi como dándole una orden a su hija. – su magia te llama. Ya tuvo el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de su estupidez.

Y después de aquellas palabras el hombre más poderoso del pueblo desapareció en una nube de humo, no sin antes regresarle a su hija la apariencia a la vista ajena su faceta más noble, jean azules, botas marrones y chaqueta roja, dejando a una melancólica, y en parte agradecida, Emma Swan batallando con sus demonios internos.

Furiosa y dolida, Emma siguió bebiendo, esta vez una deliciosa sidra de manzana que había confiscado de una gaveta escondida en la alcaldía. Paladeo lentamente la bebida, dejando que el líquido le calentara el corazón al reconocer la mano de Regina Mills en cada gota de sidra. Media botella fue suficiente para que sus demonios internos se calmaran. Ligeramente afectada por el alcohol, apuro el resto del liquido de la botella por entre sus labios, bebiendo como agua en el desierto, calmando su sed y hambre por Regina Mills mientras ingería aquel liquido que curiosamente tenía el mismo sabor de la piel de la morena alcaldesa, por no decir de la ambrosia entre sus piernas a la cual Emma había sido adicta.

Un poco más calmada, deambulo por el bosque sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales siempre estaba dirigidos hacia la morena dueña de sus noches de insomnio. Pudo recordar con marcada claridad las noches infinitas a su lado, los dulces y fogosos encontronazos nocturnos que las colmaban de una dicha inigualable, y las gloriosas citas a las que la llevo haciendo gala del ingenio en su vena encantadora. Disfruto cada uno de los recuerdos colmados de besos y caricias varias, algunas casi osadas, otras tantas discretas, y sus labios rememoraron la delicia de saberse besados por los carnoso bordes de la alcaldesa. Su pecho llenándose cada vez más de dulces sensaciones de un pasado que nunca podría ni quería olvidar.

Y después llego el desasosiego. En su mente se filtraron cada una de las veces en que el motivo de sus afectos le dejara con el corazón en la garganta. El dolor lacerante de verla en brazos de otro le carcomía la poca luz que aún conservaba de aquellos días hermosos cuando un simple roce de sus manos la hacía suspirar de dicha. Las sonrisas arrebatadas de sus labios al escucharla hablar de aquel ladrón con la convicción de quien sabe es el amor de su vida, dejando a su paso tan solo una mascareta de fingida conformidad e indolencia ante las crueles palabras de su amada. Cada una de esas veces rompiéndole el corazón un poco más de lo que ya estaba roto, siempre teniendo en memoria vivida los sentimientos que los desplantes de Regina le provocaron.

Recordó con ferviente vivencia cada estocada al pecho y alma que la alcaldesa le había dado. Desde la indiferencia ante los sentimientos confesados por vez primera por parte de Emma, hasta la culminación de su relación escondida al haber formalizado su noviazgo con Robín Hood. No pasando de largo por las ocasiones en que la llamaba tan solo para un 'polvo' rápido o incluso las veces en que la besaba con fogosidad en la penumbra de cualquier lugar para después lanzarla al suelo y ordenarle que se fuera. Sin olvidar la ocasión en que le pidiera la placa, que había ganado por merito propio y a justicia, como sheriff del pueblo para entregársela a su 'novio' poniéndola en aprietas económicos al serle arrebatado su único ingreso monetario, además del hecho de no tener techo que la cobijara más que su propio auto, considerando que Granny no le había querido arrendar una habitación, cuando sus progenitores la echaron de casa con poco menos de lo que traía puesto ese día.

Sin duda alguna fueron días poco más que dolorosos.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron hacia el patio trasero de aquella mansión y guiada por su ennegrecido y desolado corazón, se adentro en ella. Con la presión de su sangre pitándole en los oídos y los latidos casi ensordecedores de su corazón martillándole el pecho. Vago por todas las estancias, llenándose de la fragancia de la mujer que mas amaba, de la magia que esta impregnaba en cada rincón de la casa y de los miles de recuerdos varios que cada rinconcito de la mansión poseía, hasta que llego al despacho, ahí donde por vez primera le hubiera hecho el amor con la parsimonia de saber la eternidad solo suya. Y rememorando la ultima ocasión en que la hubiera hecho gritar su nombre de puro placer, fue que escucho la puerta abrirse y como acto reflejo se desdibujo en el ambiente escondiéndose ligeramente entre las sombras.

Embargada por sus sentimientos y sobrepasada por la situación, paso lo inevitable.

Poco después, Emma se encontraba recargada en el escritorio de la morena, con la dueña de este acurrucada en su pecho mientras la rubia dejaba alguna que otra caricia en su espalda con una mano y la otra jugaba con los dedos de la alcaldesa, ambas tan solo disfrutando de su compañía mutua mientras de regalaban miradas cargadas de sentimientos varios. Y habrían seguido así de no ser por un par de pequeños detalles que la alcaldesa había pasado por alto, además de su obvio descontento por lo sucedido en su oficina en la alcaldía.

\- Emma, la mosquita que te rondaba, vas a dejarla, ¿Verdad?. – el tono gélido en la pregunta tacita no paso desapercibida por parte de la rubia. Como respuesta la morena tan solo recibió una sonrisa ladeada y un beso en la frente. – Bien, porque odio compartir, como bien tu lo habrás notado, y así me evitas la fatiga de buscar mis juguetes de tortura para arrancarle la piel a tiras. – culmino como quien de verdad intenta olvidar el asunto, no obstante, la morena aun tenía el amargo sinsabor de estar al tanto de que la rubia paso noches enteras con aquella mujer, seguramente robándole los orgasmos que le pertenecían. Estos últimos pensamientos colmándola con los terribles celos obsesivos que nunca había experimentado antes.

\- Lilith es inofensiva siempre y cuando no se meta uno en sus asuntos. – la rubia casi soltó una carcajada al notar como a su amada le molestaba en sobre manera el cariño que aun persistía en su voz al nombrar a la dragona. – es mi mejor amiga, por ella estoy de regreso. – susurro al oído de la morena mientras dejaba ligeros besos húmedos en la carne tierna del cuello de su compañera. – y terminamos en el momento en que conoció a Rubí y las sorprendí teniendo sexo visual todo el tiempo. – y las carcajadas de la rubia ante esto último solo incrementaron su diversión al notar la sorprendía expresión casi indignada de Regina. Pero su diversión fue eclipsada al sentir los fogosos y demandantes labios de Regina exigiendo su atención inmediata.

\- Señorita Swan. – y con el uso de su apellido en labios de Regina, Emma supo que ya era tiempo de ir por caminos más oscuros. - tengo un sinnúmero de preguntas que deseo hacerle, entre otras cosas. – susurro quedamente esto último con los labios rozando la garganta de la rubia. - pero esta es la que más me inquieta ¿Por qué tu magia se siente pesadamente oscura? – se separo un poco del pecho de la rubia tan solo para notar la mirada oscurecida y las facciones casi resignadas en el rostro de Emma. Todo ello dándole mala espina al notar la magia casi palpable en la piel blanca de la rubia emergiendo en el ambiente, cargándolo de energía. La sonrisa tirante en los labios de Emma hizo que le recorriera un terrible, y excitante, escalofrió por la columna y haciendo que un algo dentro suyo, esa pequeña parte que ya tenía olvidada de sí misma, despertara.

\- Pues vera, su majestad... – la rubia se separo un poco de su amada, lo suficiente como para tenerla a tan solo medio metro delante de ella. – Ser la hija del Oscuro trajo algunas deliciosas consecuencias. – una sonrisa burlona se acentuó en los labios de la rubia, dejando como conciencia la excitación casi palpable de Regina Mills al descubierto cuando esta se mordió el labio inferior a la espera de que Emma terminara.

Y tal como hubiera pasado con Rubí, Emma dejo que su magia actuara lentamente, desapareciendo todo rastro de su máscara de Salvadora y dejando a su paso la brumosa presencia de su Yo actual, El cisne negro. Alzándose en toda su altura tan majestuosa y deliciosamente revestida de maldad sosegada, justo el tipo de mujer que le habría encantado degustar a Regina en sus tiempos de Reina malvada. Emma se había convertido en el tipo de mujer con la que ella había fantaseado que fuera en sus primeros días en aquel pueblito. Su salvadora oscura.

Enmascarando su turbación inicial, Regina intento por todos los medios posibles ignorar a su parte dormida e intento centrarse en algo más que la apariencia y aura de aquella Emma oscura que parecía divertida ante su falta de movimiento absoluto. Un segundo después, la mirada jade se torno un poco más oscura mientras la recorría con la mirada, casi como comiéndosela lentamente mientras recorría el pequeño trecho que las separara la una de la otra. El toque de aquellas blancas manos en su cintura le hizo sentir su magia revoloteándose en su interior, casi incitándola a dejar suelta a la Reina malvada en su interior y dejando que la malicia burlona de Emma se reflejara en aquellos pozos jade, haciendo que Regina batallara un poco mas con su parte malvada.

\- Déjate ir, Regina. – susurro Emma al oído de su amada mientras sus juguetonas manos se deslizaban por debajo de las ropas de su reina. La reina tan solo alcanzo a tomar posesivamente el cuello de su rubia con una mano mientras una sonrisa oscura aparecía en sus labios.

\- Cargaras con las consecuencias, mi cisne. – respondió Regina con los labios pegados a los de su cisne antes de besarla nuevamente.

\- _Con mucho gusto, mi reina._ – pensó Emma en medio del beso.

A los pies de ambas, sin ellas percatarse conscientemente de ello, una electrizante magia oscura, plateada, violeta y azul, les rodeaba, chirreando como electricidad descontrolada y emergiendo con la intensidad de un tornado clase cinco, revolviendo todos los objetos movibles de la estancia y tirándoles por todos lados. La poderosa magia envolviéndoles por completo y dejando a su paso desorden por todos lados y haciendo que la mansión al completo temblara ante la carga de magia que sus paredes tenían que retener a base del hechizo en aquella habitación. Para cuando todo se calmo y la magia desapareció visiblemente de la habitación, ambas abrieron los ojos contemplándose mutuamente. Ambas notando el destello de magia en los ojos de la otra, un violeta intenso en los marrones de Regina y un azul oscuro en los de Emma. Ambas apenas notando el cambio de atuendo en el cuerpo de la morena. Un segundo después, con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su estado más crudo, ambas se lanzaron a devorar los labios de la otra mientras, literalmente, se arrancaban la ropa para lanzarla a cualquier lado de la estancia.

La reina malvada estaba de regreso en Storybrook, pero por el momento tenia asuntos más importantes que hacer maldades por todo el pueblo. Aprovechar la incalculable energía y magia del cisne negro y emplearla para darle todos los orgasmos que le fueron robados por aquella otra morena, por ejemplo. Sí, todo lo demás podía esperar un poco.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Creo que es el más largo que he escrito en este fic. Sigo batallando para mantenerlo corto. Acostumbrada a escribir mas de quince paginas es casi desesperante no escribir mas. Pero fue casi un reto a voz viva para conmigo misma hacerlos cortos.**

 **Nos adentramos un poquito más en la relación de Gold y Emma, además de dejar ver por ahí que otra Mills apareció en algún punto, y las intenciones de esta ¿Qué habrá hecho Emma para alejarla de su Reina?**

 **Dimos un vistazo a los sentimientos del padre por el hijo "desaparecido". Y se aclaro un poco sobre las "anclas de luz".**

 **Regina fantaseaba con una Emma oscura ¿Qué hará ahora que sus fantasías se hicieron realidad? Además de ordenarle le haga el amor todo el día y la noche de ser necesario.**

 **Esperemos que el pueblito resista el shock.**

 **Agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar, les aprecio tanto como no tienen idea, se ganan un lugarcito en mi corazón por cada uno de sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡El siguiente sera un segundo de Emma!**

 **¿Merezco un Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**::: Emma :::**

 **Segunda parte -**

* * *

Ambas se miraban mutuamente, trasmitiéndose sin palabras todo aquello que pasaba por sus mentes, como siempre había sido entre ellas. En ambas podía notarse una ira creciente en sus iris cargadas de magia violeta y azul. Una amargura casi biliosa les carcomía la garganta mientras el cuerpo al entero le temblaba mientras las pieles de ambas zumbaban magia por todos lados, lanzando rayos bicolores por toda la habitación, destruyendo con su ira todo objeto cuanto tocara. Las quijadas de ambas completamente apretadas, con los dientes rechinando y crujiendo ante la fuerza que estas ejercían sobre sus pobres huesos. Las facciones de ambos rostros endurecidos, crispados y el ceño de ambas deformándoles las facciones espantosamente. Ambas ventanas del alma completamente oscurecidas por culpa de la magia, y por sobre todo, la ira.

Ambas estaban completamente denudas en el escritorio de la reina, con todos los objetos de este tirados por todos lados, las ropas en algún lugar cualquiera, una que otra prenda desafortunadamente rasgada ante la premura de sus dueñas por sacarlas de su cuerpo lo mas rápidamente posible. El cuerpo entrelazado de ambas, dejaban a la vista una escena sensual digna de ser esculpida en mármol. La blanca piel de Emma contrastando perfectamente con aquella piel acaramelada, ambas con alguna que otra gota de sudor recorriéndoles el cuerpo y unas cuantas marcas pasionales muy bien puestas en la espalda de la rubia, y una cantas discretas en las piernas morenas.

Minutos atrás, ellas se encontraban en un completo frenesí, completamente entregadas la una a la otra, saboreándose como si nunca en la vida hubieran probado la piel de su compañera, y esa fuera su única oportunidad. Los besos candentes, las caricias pasionales eran una delicia que ambas podían sentir en la punta de su estaxis y por cada centímetro de sus terminales nerviosas. Pero todo Aquello quedo olvidado cuando la rubia sintió el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de su reina. Y el hecho le habria pasado desapercibido de no ser porque al tocarlo sintió una chispa de razonable reconocimiento. Basto que la reina la mirase por un eterno segundo, en el que4 fue cuestionado el motivo de su inactividad por sobre su cuerpo, antes de que ambas, sincronizadamente miraran el dichoso anillo.

Regina sintiendo el peso de este como si fuera de una tonelada, apretujándosele el corazón ante la posibilidad de que Emma desapareciese en cualquier momento al saberla comprometida con Robin Hood, compromiso que pensaba romper apenas tuviera la oportunidad, por supuesto. La rubia, sin embargo, distaba mucho comportarse como Regina esperase de ella ante la visión del pequeño objeto. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos de querer salirse de entre los brazos de la morena, sobre todo cuando la ira comenzaba a burbujearle en la piel tan claramente que pronto su magia comenzó a quemarle los poros de la piel, ante expectante mirada de su compañera. Con delicadeza, se irguió lo suficiente como para poner todo su peso en su otra extremidad, y no terminar aplastando a la reina con su peso, y lentamente tomo los dedos de su novia para ver detenidamente el pequeño objeto que se había convertido en la discordante de ambas. Un anillo. Pero no cualquier anillo, por supuesto.

Oro blanco, incrustaciones de dos pequeños zafiros a un lado de un gran diamante en el medio y tres pequeños rubís adornándole, y no olvidando la innegable inscripción "My Queen" en el metal. Por un segundo quiso creer que habría sido una coincidencia, una milagrosa y asquerosa coincidencia. Una mirada mas de cerca al diamante le confirmo la sospecha de que no había coincidencias en el mundo, solo realidades. En el centro del diamante, grabado sutilmente en el centro, había un cisne. Ese era su anillo. El preciado anillo que paso meses haciendo con sus propias manos; con piedras preciosas que ella misma había sacado de las minas a escondidas de todo mundo, las mismas piedras que ella había tallado con sus propias manos hasta dejarlas perfectas para su reina, hasta el punto de dejarla casi ciega por días enteros, y teniendo ue usar su lentes de pasa gruesa a consecuencia de esto, las manos callosas tal cual lijas que tuvo que suavizar con un montón de cremas con tal de no incomodar la piel de su reina con el tacto; el mismo oro blanco que ella había fundido de la única pertenencia valiosa que poseía, una cadena que Sara Fisher le hubiera regalado en su único cumpleaños junto a ella. Diamante que ella había forjado a partir de la recolección de los cabellos de ambas, a escondidas de su reina, por supuesto. Mismo anillo que le había sido robado poco antes de que se fuera del pueblo. Dejando como recuerdo tan solo la pequeña cajita cuadrada de color rojo manzana que ella misma había mandado a hacer a conciencia a una joyería Suiza en conjunto con el certificado mismo de la joya, mismo que aun conservaba.

\- Me robaron este anillo antes de irme del pueblo. – susurro con la rabia apenas contenida en su voz, misma que podía verse claramente reflejada en su semblante. – lo hice, para ti. – la voz queda, cargada de el mas puro odio logro que la magia de Emma se descontrolara lo suficiente como para mandar una ola de magia oscura a cada rincón del pueblo, haciendo estremecer a cada ser residente del mismo, incluida la reina que tenia entre sus brazos, quien no tardo mas de un segundo en comprender lo que a su rubia perturbaba.

Maldito… ladrón. – susurro Regina con los dientes apretados, ahora comprendiendo un poco como es que no pudo rechazar el anillo apenas verlo, mucho menos al sentirlo en su dedo anular. La magia de Emma impregnaba el objeto, y ella nunca pudo desprenderse de nada que fuera de Emma. El como la magia blanca de la rubia paso desapercibida para ella, fue un completo misterio aun por resolver.

Después de ello, se habían dedicado a observarse mutuamente, apenas dándole una mirada al teléfono de la morena cuando este comenzó a repiquetear escandalosamente dentro de la chaqueta de la reina. Ambos iris burbujeando en rabia contenida mientras se decían sin palabras las miles de formas de torturar al maldito ladrón que había osado robarse algo tan valioso en posesión de la rubia. Cada una rabiando mas al escuchar la insistencia de aquel quien fuera que estuviera llamando a la alcaldesa, la rubia teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades de que fueran las victimas de "los desfogues", tanto de ella misma, como de su padre, exnovia y madrina, riendo internamente ante las posibles reacciones de dichas victimas.

Con la sensación de que le hubiesen robado algo mas que un simple anillo, Emma, aun rabiosa por verlo en el dedo de su mujer, y no por su pedida planeada a conciencia, retiro el anillo de aquel dedo anular con la parsimonia y temblorcillo digno de alguien quien está a punto de ir a cometer un homicidio, dando largas y profundas respiraciones e intentando que la sangre se le enriase un poco, cerró los ojos, cortando el contacto visual con su reina, tan solo para tener un segundo consigo misma, mismo segundo que le pareció eterno ante la lucha interna que se desataba entre Emma Swan y el Cisne Negro en su interior. Una intentando que dejara todo y se dedicara exclusivamente a Regina, la otra ansiando la sangre del ladrón escurriendo entre sus dedos. Un segundo en que ambas partes de si misma llegaron a un acuerdo, dedicarse a Regina y después ir por la sangre del ladrón, era justo. Y dado que aun no había un ancla de luz que le dictara lo contrario, el Cisne Negro estaba rebosante de alegría, así mismo como la salvadora, curiosamente, quien lentamente logro tomar el mando el cuerpo en que ambas residían, notándose apenas perceptiblemente en el color de su cabello, ante la mirada curiosa de Regina.

\- Este es mi todo. Las piedras, fruto de mi sudor y esfuerzo, el aro forjado del material mas valioso que he tenido nunca en esta vida y donado por quien me dio su amor de madre cuando mas lo necesite en juventud, y el diamante, esta preciosa joya hecha de fibras de nuestra propia vida, todo encantado con la magia que nos unió, el amor verdadero. – Emma susurro en los labios de su amada mientras su lengua rosaba delicadamente los pliegues y lengua de la misma, quien por supuesto ansiaba escuchar las palabras de su mujer así mismo como deseaba fundirse en sus labios al comprender lo que esta quería hacerle entender. – hoy te entrego a ti, a petición y casi clemencia, con la firme promesa de que algún dia te vuelvas mi esposa. Acepta este anillo, Regina Mills, como prueba de quien entregaría su vida a favor de la tuya. Acepta este anillo y se mía para siempre.

Regina no supo a ciencia cierta que parte de ella misma estaba llorando en ese momento, pero si alguien le preguntara algún dia, ella diría que fueron ambas, tanto Regina Mills como la Reina Malvada, quienes sucumbieron al llanto dichoso ante la petición de su rubia, apenas notando como al ponerle esta el anillo, un pequeño destellito en la nuca emergía, mismo que dejo grabado el nombre de su rubia en su morena piel, mismo destellito que paso desapercibido para Emma y el cual la clamaba como propiedad de Regina Mills. Ambas tatuadas con el nombre de la otra en la nuca, mismo tatuaje, misma letra y ambas coronadas por un cisne con corona dentro de una manzana. Regina convirtiéndose en ese momento en el ancla de luz que su ahora prometida tanto necesitaba. Este ultimo vinculo notado por ambas al sentir el alma de la otra unida a la suya y el millar de emociones que ambas podían llegar a sentir en conjunto. Sobre todo la ira del Cisne negro y la Reina malvada, quienes dicho sea de paso, armaron una sesión de lujurioso sexo en los confines de la conciencia mas profunda de ambas mujeres, dejando tan solo ecos de sus cachondos gemidos en la superficie consiente de ambas mujeres con la plena intención de que supieran lo que estaban haciendo. Incitándolas a hacerlas emerger nuevamente, o exiarlas lo suficiente como para que terminaran de hacer el amor sobre aquel escritorio. Lo cual era irremediablemente tentador.

Ambas dejadas en su faceta mas noble, tan solo se dedicaron a mirarse mutuamente, dándose caricias varias, besos por todos lados y risitas, alegres y bochornosas, al escuchar los ecos de sus partes mas oscuras teniendo sexo salvaje en las profundidades de sus mentes. Pero el constante repiqueteo del maldito teléfono celular de Regina comenzaba a enervarles los nervios a ambas. Mirándose mutuamente, y dedicándose una sonrisa casi resignada, ambas se besaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello para después vestirse mágicamente. Emma retomando su vestimenta casual de Boston, jeans negros ajustados, botas negras a media pantorrilla con hebilla de plata simple en los tobillos, blusa blanca manga larga, bufanda en diferentes tonos de grises y chaqueta de cuero color ceniza. Regina tan solo regreso a su vestimenta anterior, no sin antes darle el visto bueno al look de su prometida mientras se la comia con la mirada.

\- Tenemos una larga conversación pendiente, ve con ese… hombre. – la gran sonrisa de Emma fue contagiosa para la morena, quien recibió un casto beso en la mejilla y una caricia inocente en la nuca. - Arregla las cosas, te espero en el 24 de Swan Street, antes Roble Street. – un segundo después, Emma Swan desapareció en una nube de humo gris dejando detrás de si el eco de su escandalosa risa alegre.

Había muchas cosas que Regina quería aclarar con su prometida, entre ellas el casi constante cambio de la magia de la misma asi como también el mutuo resentimiento al saberse desfogadas sexualmente con otras personas, muy para los celos raviosos y latentes que podía sentir de ambas partes oscuras gracias a su vinculo; pero antes tenía que darle una lección a cierto ladrón que había tenido el atrevimiento de robar un anillo hecho por Emma y dárselo a ella, jactándose de la manufactura del mismo. Si, Robin Hood deseara nunca haberle picado las costillas a la Reina Malvada.

\- _Robin, sabrás en carne propia porque Snow White huía de mi. –_ pensaba Regina mientras se retocaba el maquillaje frente al espejo de su polvera.

* * *

 **Confieso que me he quedado picada escribiendo, es una lastima que tenga que cortarlo. Como vemos, Emma ya tiene un ancla solida, su prometida, Regina. Ambas están rabiosas porque el señor del bosque robo el anillo que hizo Emma. Me pregunto… ¿Quién lo hará cenizas primero? No me decido. Aun no se sabe nada sobre quién es el "ente" detrás de la separación de la familia. Yo si se, por supuesto jajajajajja**

 **Hay dos rabiosas, y celosas mujeres, sumamente poderosas sueltas por el pueblo. Aun no sé si hondar en ello.**

 **Sigue, según el ciclo, uno de Henry. Veremos que sentirá al saberse despojado de su preciado libro y titulo de "Autor" y ver dicho objeto en manos de "Lizzy", la nueva hija de su madre Emma. Los benditos celos jajajaja**

 **Agradezco a todas por sus comentarios. En especial a JKTO. Gracias por preocuparte por mi, estoy bien. No olvido mis Fics, nunca, siempre estoy pensando en que escribir en ellos. Inspiración siempre hay. Me temo que algunos aspectos personales me han impedido escribir, pero intento remediarlo. Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de comentar.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR COMENTAR.**

 **En estos tiempos tan, personalmente, difíciles es un alivio leerlas.**

 **Espero disfrutaran de la lectura, nos leeremos pronto, tan pronto como pueda. Besos.**

 **¿Merezco un Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**::: Henry :::**

El despertar de aquel día fue tortuoso. Pudo sentir en la piel el ardor de su sangre envenenada de resentimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo, su corazón retumbaba irascible en su pecho, y por la mente le pasaban un millar de cosas tan terriblemente negativas que incluso se sentía asqueado consigo mismo. Al despertar podía sentir el odio recorriéndole cada una de las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo, incluso podía sentir la ira en cada fibra de sus cabellos. Malhumorado, salió de la cama, vestido únicamente con la parte baja de su pijama de Thor, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para asearse y vestirse, teniendo la plena idea de no ir a clases ese día, no cuando su espíritu estaba lo suficientemente drenado de energía como para soportar un día entero de banalidades educativas que sabia no le servirían de mucho en el mundo real, ya sea en ese mundo, o en el bosque encantado. En la cocina, mientras tomaba un poco de cereal y leche, a sabiendas de que su madre adoptiva se había olvidado ese día de prepararle su desayuno, y no la culpaba por ello, se dedico a suspirar e intentar rememorar todas las veces en que egoístamente había dejado de lado a su madre biológica a favor de sus propios deseos. No estuvo orgulloso de si mismo al recordar a ciencia cierta el cómo apenas escuchar de las molestias de su abuela con respecto al nuevo bebe les había implantado la idea a sus abuelos la posibilidad de que la magia de Emma estuviera dañando el feto. El cereal se había emblandecido hacia ya un buen rato, a medio comer, y con la cuchara entre sus dedos, el joven tenía la imperiosa necesidad de romper todo lo que encontrara a su paso, su ira tan solo contenida por su propio orgullo.

Dejo la casa con una parsimonia digna de un perezoso, con los ánimos menguando constantemente entre el enojo, la tristeza y el remordimiento. Dando un paseo por la playa, cavilando en las posibilidades de que su madre biológica lo perdonara algún día, fue como lo sorprendió una potente ola de magia, una lo suficientemente poderosa como para tirarlo al suelo y dejarlo adolorido en la zona impactada. Basto un segundo eterno para que entendiera que dicha magia que lo había golpeado era característica de la magia mas poderosa de todas, misma que le había dejado una creciente inquietud en el pecho, sobre todo cuando escucho en el viento el eco del alarido de alguna criatura herida y furiosa. Acongojado, y secretamente acobardado, salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo, sintiendo un deje de dolor en el pecho.

El desconcierto se vio reflejado en su rostro al llegar a las afueras del restaurante de Granny y no encontrar a nadie relevante de autoridad, e incluso el local se encontraba casi vacio. Mientras corría por las calles logro vislumbrar a alguno que otro habitante ligeramente nervioso por lo que se a que hubiera pasado, pero dichos habitantes parecían dejar todo eso de lado al no ser ellos responsables de su seguridad, sino de los soberanos de ese "reino". En cierta medida aquel comportamiento de parte de los habitantes era exasperante, le tomo al muchacho aceptar que asi había sido desde el principio. Cuando había problemas, todos volteaban a mirar a la salvadora y dejar que esta hiciera todo el trabajo, importándoles poco la seguridad de la joven o si esta requería algo de ayuda. Como si mantenerlos seguros, sanos y felices fuera su responsabilidad. El desasosiego llego a su pecho con mucha mas fuerza al haber caído en el mismo comportamiento en varias ocasiones para con su madre biológica.

Entristecido, entro al local con la mirada baja, prestándole nula importancia a nadie en particular tomo asiento en la barra mientras ordenaba un batido de chocolate a una de las camareras. Mientras bebía de su batido, logro calmarse un poco e intento ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones, justo como su madre morena le había intentado enseñar en el pasado. Todo quedo en el olvido al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta estremecerse, llamando su atención, y ver a quienes se adentraban en la estancia. Roberth Gold y su familia, o al menos parte de ella, considerando que en el cuadro faltaban su madre biológica y la nueva novia de esta, entraban con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, la joven cargando a su hija en brazos mientras le se hacia caras graciosas a la bebe, quien por cierto reía encantada ante las acciones de su madre, y el hombre de la familia detrás suyo con una gran sonrisa orgullosa en la cara, con la castañita hija adoptiva de su madre biológica, de la mano, esta ultima cargando un peluche de un lobo bajo uno de sus brazos . Ahora que reparaba en ello, Henry no recordaba la ultima vez que había pasado tiempo de calidad con su abuelo paterno. De hecho ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en una larga temporada, aun mucho menos se había enterado del embarazo de Belle ni del nacimiento de la bebe, cuyo nombre no sabía. Un sentimiento desagradable se le alojo en el pecho al percatarse de ello. Mismo sentimiento que le llevo a removerse incomodo en su asiento ante la fugaz mirada de curiosidad infantil lanzada de parte de la pequeña castañita, sobre todo cuando esta le saludo momentáneamente con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado con aquella sonrisa, se dedico a observar furtivamente a la familia, interiormente preguntándose en donde se había metido la rubia Swan y su, aparentemente, novia. Aquel pensamiento le removió algo en la mente de nueva cuenta, como si su cerebro estuviera intentando recordar algo que se le escapaba. Suspirando de resignación ante la aparente imposibilidad de recordar aquello que había olvidado, pidió otro batido de chocolate, disfrutando el sabor de este en sus pupilas gustativas y dejando que la azúcar se levara sus problemas lejos de su mente por un tiempo. Pero todo intento de mantenerse estable se fue por la ventana al ver como aquella niña sacaba de quien sabe donde un gran libro de pasta gruesa y borgoña. Un libro que él conocía a la perfección. El libro de los cuentos de hadas.

No supo como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero sin duda alguna la felicidad no era un sentimiento que estuviera en él en aquel momento. Acongojado, vio como la familia del oscuro tomaba la tarta de frambuesa que aparentemente había ordenado en algún momento y comenzaba a irse del restaurante, sin embargo, cierta niña parecía tener otros planes.

\- Spiderman no fue siempre un héroe, fue un salvador. – la penetrante mirada de la niña dejo pasmado a Henry, quien no podía creer que la pequeña niña les estuviera hablando directamente y con un brillo orgulloso ante lo que sus ojos veían, lo cual lo ponía inquieto. - Los salvadores nunca son felices porque olvidan que tienen su propia vida. – la niña se acerco un poco más a él y le tomo la mano entre sus pequeñas manitas, regalándole caricias suaves al muchacho. - Los héroes son felices porque olvidaron que los villanos también fueron buenas personas que tuvieron mala suerte en la vida. Los villanos no son felices porque nunca dejaron ir el pasado que les atormentaba. Entre el blanco y el negro hay preciosos tonos de colores opacos, colores que ni salvadores, héroes o villanos, pueden ver. Spiderman fue un salvador, héroe y villano a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca fue un hombre. – la voz de Elizabeth se tornaba conciliadora a medida que la expresión indignada de Henry menguaba en intensidad, lo cual e causaba diversión. Con movimientos lentos metió su manita en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y saco un pequeño librito marrón con la palabra "Narrador" en la esquina inferior izquierda con letras sumamente pequeñas y doradas. – o eso es lo que dijo mi hermano mayor. – la mirada confundida le dio a entender al muchacho que la niña de verdad solo estaba repitiendo las palabras de su hermano mayor, por lo que no pudo enojarse con ella ante la degradación de uno de sus superhéroes favoritos. - Te presto mi libro favorito. Hasta luego, Henry. – culmino la niña mientras le entregaba el librito y salía al encuentro del matrimonio Gold que la esperaba en la acera.

Pasmado aun por lo sucedido, no pudo reaccionar completamente por largos y eternos cinco minutos. Distraídamente dejo un par de dólares en la barra, dejando algunas monedas para completar la propina de la mesera, mientras metía el librito en su chaqueta. Pronto retomo su paseo y se dirigió a ningún lugar en particular, apenas notando que sus pasos le dirigían hacia el jardín de su propia casa. Casi por costumbre termino sentado bajo el manzano de su madre, admirando la portada de dicho librito mientras intentaba comprender las palabras que la pequeña niña le había dicho y aprendido de aquel supuesto hermano mayor. Sus dedos rosando la pasta del libro, sintiendo el relieve de palabras que visiblemente no estaban ahí. Curioso, acerco el libro a sus ojos para inspeccionarlo detenidamente con la vista. La sorpresa se reflejo en su rostro al notar como poco a poco las doradas letras se dibujaban en la tapa hasta que el titulo fue completamente visible. "Corazones Rotos" era el titulo de aquel pequeño libro. Su ceño se frunció un poco, justo como su morena madre lo hacia, al leer la primera pagina, donde se podía distinguir una elegante letra curvada.

" _A mi amada hermanita. Herrera de corazones rotos."_

El tiempo le pareció eterno mientras leía atentamente las letras de aquella obra, cada palabra grabándose a fuego en su alma y corazón, extasiándolo y conmoviéndolo a partes iguales ante el relato del como un pequeño niño huérfano salvo a su Rey de sus propios demonios, curando su corazón mientras ambos se adentraban en una aventura al mismísimo inframundo para rescatar de manos de Hades el corazón de la Reina del reino vecino, quien era el amor prohibido y secreto del Rey, y quien se había casado con su mejor amigo, un duque de los reinos del Este. Al final, ambos habían vencido a Hades y rescatado el corazón de la Reina. Por desgracia, el inframundo era como en el país de las maravillas, dos entraron y solo dos salieron. El niño perdiendo su alma, sufriendo bajo el castigo y tortura de un terriblemente furioso Hades. El Rey, años después, se entero de que aquel pequeño niño era en realidad un príncipe errante, un niño perdido, hijo de su amada, y para su horror, también suyo. El pequeño había sido enviado en confidencia al reino de su padre biológico por orden de su madre para que su padre cuidara de él. Todo bajo la discreción y consentimiento del Rey consorte del reino vecino.

Henry lloraba de rabia para el momento en que leyó como el Duque había hechizado a la Reina para que se casara con él, mientras que se valía de magia oscura para drenar la vida de su reina para hacerse con el trono para él solo, fue una completa desgracia que la Reina estuviera embarazada de su amor, lo cual anulaba cualquier hechizo oscuro al ser producto del amor verdadero. El duque, rabioso por no poder librarse de su reina, espero pacientemente a que la mujer diera a luz y usando cada gota de hipócrita preocupación, convenció a la reina de mandar al bebe con su padre con el fin de no manchar la honra de la madre y la estabilidad moral del reino. La Reina, sucumbió a sus miedos y acepto, estando lejos de saber que su Rey mandaría a matar al pequeño contingente encargado de trasportar al niño. El infante salvándose por gracia de la magia del bosque, siendo criado por las criaturas que en el habitaban hasta el momento en que el niño debió ir a un reino para probar su valía.

Se busco por todos los medios alguna forma de regresar al niño con los vivos y a su propio reino, mientras se armaba una cacería de brujas ante los aberrantes actos del Duque y Rey consorte, quien había escapado tras la reina enterarse de todo, convirtiéndose con los años, tras incursionarse en la magia negra mas aberrante, en un poderoso brujo oscuro que buscaba ansiosamente evadir la muerte tras un pacto con Hades que salió terriblemente mal.

Para desgracia de ambos reinos, el pequeño príncipe había crecido bajo la mano dura de Hades y obligado a participar el innumerables asaltos al mundo de los vivos, y este, fascinado por la férrea determinación del ahora joven hombre, de sonreírle mientras su carcelero lo torturaba tras desobedecerle en sus misiones, cedió ante el encanto natural del muchacho y lo tomo bajo su ala, llamándolo su hijo ante todo mundo. Y el niño se volvió hombre, y el hombre se volvió héroe entre los muertos. Villano entre los vivos. Pesadilla, y redentor, para los desdichados Salvadores. Mientras el príncipe se volvía un guerrero, los vivos morían bajo el yugo de Duque oscuro, quien llevo a todos los reinos a la guerra, culminando solo cuando el Rey y su Reina murieron, llevándose con ellos los secretos de sus tierras, mismos que el Duque deseaba al saber que el Rey resguardaba el mapa de la fuente de la vida eterna. Y el tiempo paso y la muerte dio alcance al Duque, para gran alivio de todo su pueblo, su verdugo siendo el infante que no murió, Hazazel, príncipe del inframundo, heredero legitimo de los reinos del norte y cuyas tierras el Duque había usurpado al morir sus reyes sin heredero alguno.

La historia culminaba con Hazazel desertando del inframundo con el consentimiento de Hades, para tomar lo que le pertenecía por herencia, solo bajo la condición de regresar a casa cuando estuviera listo, trayéndose con él las reliquias que en el mundo de los vivos no estarían a salvo nunca, ambos pactando que dichas reliquias serian resguardadas por Zeus, considerando que nadie que no fuera un dios podría ir al monte Olimpo y que en inframundo unos cuantos humanos se habían colado, ambos vieron la lógica en ello. Y los reinos de sus padres biológicos resurgieron como uno solo, haciéndolo prospero, gobernando como solo el podría hacerlo, sin ser salvador, héroe o villano. Gobernó con justicia y velo por el bienestar de todos sin descuidar la suya propia; redimió a salvadores, héroes y villanos. Fue un Rey. Un hombre verdadero. Se caso, tuvo hijos y estos nietos, y cuando su esposa murió y sus nietos crecieron, regreso al inframundo y tomo el manto que su padre adoptivo le había otorgado, el Ángel de la muerte.

El príncipe de Storybrook lanzo el libro al césped y comenzó a gritar completamente furioso ante el final de dicho libro, el cual le había causado un terrible conflicto emocional casi desde el primer momento. Sin siquiera notar el momento exacto en que este había tomado el grosor mismo de su anterior libro de cuentos. Completamente iracundo al entender el porqué el Rey Hazazel había aceptado irse con Hades y llevarse al Olimpo las reliquias; el nunca vio a sus hijos o nietos convertirse en hombres, todos daban por sentada su hombría y se volvían héroes sin ellos pretenderlo, y fue por ello que Hazazel no había dejado el reino a manos de ni uno de sus hijos, pero si a sus dos únicas nietas, las princesas Eva y Lillian, muy para el disgusto de todos los varones y sus esposas, quienes abandonaron el reino poco después de la "muerte" de Hazazel, llevándose la mitad de las riquezas del reino con ellos, mas las prosperas tierras se encargarían de recuperar la economía del renovado reino de Eva y Lillian . Las princesas llevaron las riendas del reino con soberanía absoluta, siguiendo los lineamientos del comportamiento de su abuelo, pese a que no lo comprendían, y enseñando a sus descendientes dicho conocimiento. Sea lo sea que paso después, fue un completo misterio, puesto que el libro terminaba inconcluso, al parecer de Henry, y fue ahí cuando entendió que los finales felices no existían y lo terriblemente estúpido que había sido siempre.

Estaba tan distraído en su rabieta contra si mismo, que ni siquiera noto a la figura tambaleante de "algo" acercársele pordetrás.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Ahondamos un poco mas en los sentimientos de Henry. El pre-adolecente se siente deprimido ante sus propias idioteces y no sabe cómo actuar. La conciencia de sus actos por fin lo esta alcanzando y a comprendido que fue él quien deliberadamente despojo a su madre rubia de su lugar en la familia. Ya sabe quien tiene su preciado libro y apenas tuvo tiempo de caer en la realidad para después ser abordado por Lizzy, dejándolo perplejo e intrigado.**

 **Y aparece un supuesto hermano y alguien llamado "Narrador". Mas misterios que resolver. Y aparece en escena el "ente" y va por el príncipe, ¿Cómo reaccionaran las madres del muchacho? El cuento de "Narrador" me pareció fascinante, un cuento sobre corazones rotos con un final abierto y agridulce que dejo a Henry furioso por quedarse en la duda. ¿Alguien mas lo considero tan fascinante? ¿O es solo mi egocentrismo hablando?**

 **El siguiente capitulo es de la insufrible Mary Margareth. Veremos que tal su glorioso despertar.**

 **Espero disfrutaran de la lectura, nos leeremos pronto, tan pronto como pueda. Besos.**

 **¿Merezco un Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**::: Mary Margaret :::**

Aquella segunda noche, desde el regreso de Emma, había sido de las mas terribles que Snow había tenido en la vida. La vergüenza que le embargaba hasta el tuétano, sumada al dolor insufrible que se aglomeraba en su pecho ante el deprecio palpable en la mirada de su primogénita, podían dejarla en lo mas profundo de la depresión culpable. Se sentía miserable, por razones demasiado obvias. No solo tenia que lidiar con el hecho de haber destronado a su propia hija, su primogénita y legitima heredera, del trono que le pertenecía, no solo en el reino blanco, sino también de su corazón. Despojándola de todo aquello que la rubia había anhelado a lo largo de su vida, como quien le da una familia a un niño huérfano y esta le abandonara en un callejón oscuro de mala muerte con una jauría de perros rabiosos al asecho. ¿Acaso esa misma analogía no era lo que describía perfectamente la situación? Ellos mismos, tanto ella como David, porque no estaba dispuesta a asumir toda la culpa, habían dejado de lado a su hija, como una cachorrita a la intemperie en medio del bosque oscuro, misma cachorrita que se las apaño para sobrevivir en dicho bosque y convertirse en una feroz criatura tan oscura como el lugar que la había visto crecer. Pero no es algo que ella supiera, aun.

Durante sus años pasados había escuchado a muchas madres con dos o tres hijos sobre lo difícil, y a la vez fácil, que era dedicarle tiempo de calidad y amor a partes iguales a sus niños, siempre anteponiendo las necesidades de su descendencia antes de que la suya propia y nunca menospreciando a uno sobre el otro, o comparándoles entre ellos. Era terriblemente descorazonador y humillante el hecho de ser Snow White y no haber podido ser la excelente madre que se esperaba de ella. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una Reina que no podía siquiera darle atención y amor a sus hijos?

El dolor fue indescriptible cuando escucho por la misma rubia como esta presentaba a Belle French de Gold como su madre ante aquella joven muchacha y aquella pequeña señorita. El dolor tan solo incrementándose al notar como aquella familia compartían miradas cargadas de un cariño casi palpable y una compenetración como jamás había visto nunca en ninguna otra familia, como si esta fuese la vida de cuento de hadas que una princesa soñaba.

Tan egoísta como solo ella misma podría ser, ni siquiera noto el dolor de su esposo, ni mucho menos el de su nieto, quienes casi podrían revolcarse en el suelo y esta ni siquiera lo tomaría en cuenta. Despreciándose a si misma mientras en su mente fraguaba algún posible plan para recuperar a su primogénita. La tarde del día anterior había entrado en pánico por un largo tiempo al encontrar a su esposo sumamente malherido, según sus escandalosos estándares de bienestar y, como una verdadera reina del drama, marco a Regina, quien curiosamente la mando al averno. Sin otra persona a la cual recurrir, obviando el hecho de que podría llevarlo al hospital, se dedico a curar a su esposo, cuidar a su malcriado hijo, no es como si ella admitiera esto ultimo, y ponerse a realizar los quehaceres del hogar mientras en su retorcida mente intentaba rememorar todos sus errores, levemente creyendo que no había hecho nada para merecer el ostracismo que recibía de parte su hija en ocasiones pasadas. Habían ido a la cama apenas con la luna eliminando su ventana.

En sus sueños, miles de imágenes en bosque encantado la asaltaban, todas y cada uno de ellas pesadillas varias que le mostraba su subconsciente, quien intentaba por todos los medios posibles hacer entrar en razón a la terca reina del drama. Entre sueños veía a la otrora Regina, asechándole enérgicamente por entre la negrura del bosque, mientras ella corría con un bebe en brazos, un pequeño bultito de rubios cabellos que gorgoreaba feliz en los brazos de su madre. El destello de las bolas de fuego surcando el aire y chamuscando la madera le ponía los pelos de punta. La risa de la reina escuchándose escabrosa, maniática y divertida, tras su espalda, a unos pasos detrás suyo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su esposo peleando con que fuera su hermano gemelo difunto, James sonriendo maquiavélico mientras "jugaba" con su hermano, rabioso por saberse muerto antes siquiera de probar la corona. Casi pego un grito de absoluto horror cuando David cayo al suelo sangrando y dejaba caer la espada. La desesperación la invadió al ver como James apuntaba con su espada el cuello de su hermano. Pero no reparo mas alla de eso, la inconfundible estela de magia característica de Regina había suplantado a su bebe. Dejando sus brazos vacios, muy para su horror. Volteo a ver a la reina con la firme determinación de recuperar a su hija, mas lo que vio le partió el alma. Una pequeña rubia de aparentes cinco años estaba en brazos de Regina, con raspones por todos lados, la carita llena de lagrimas y un horrible hematoma en la mejilla izquierda, no traía calzado alguno y sus ropas no eran mas que una camiseta deshilachada suficientemente grande como para servirle de vestido, tenia manchas de tierra por todos lados y se aferraba al cuello de la reina como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dio un paso al frente y apenas la niña la vio hacerlo se asusto y escondió su cara en el cuello de la morena. Vio con aprensión como la reina sonreía victoriosa mientras acariciaba la espalda de la niña. Sintió el alma írsele del cuerpo cuando vio a Regina besar la frente de la pequeña y el cómo segundos después la dejara en el suelo. Ante sus ojos, poco a poco aquella pequeña niña se fue transformando en una mujer de porte fiero. Frente suyo estaba la Emma adulta que vio por ultima vez, mirándole retadoramente mientras la reina se dedicaba a ver cada uno de sus músculos y piel descubierta, muy para el coraje de Snow. Se sintió ligeramente aliviada en cuanto vio como la reina chasqueaba los dedos y procedía a curar, limpiar y vestir a la rubia, alivio que se convirtió en una mescolanza de horror y pánico, en cuanto vio como quien fuera su princesa rubia tomaba a la reina en sus brazos y le despojaba de las ropas para hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

Otros sueños fueron un tanto mas dolorosos de ver, en ellos vio como la quien reconociera la rubia como su madre le criaba desde bebe, siendo ella una mera espectadora tal cual fantasma en todos lados. No importa que tanto grito, berreo e intento estrangular a la familia Gold, sus manos atravesaban los cuerpos y sus palabras y gritos caían en oídos sordos. Lagrimas de impotencia surcaron su rostro cuando vio a su hija primogénita dar sus primeros pasos hacia Belle, sintió el pecho escocerse cuando la niña le llamo "Mama" y casi sintió su cuerpo partírsele a la mitad al ver todos aquellso festivales del día de las madres que la otra mujer disfrutaba en compañía de la rubia princesa del reino blanco.

Pero l que mas le perforo el alma fue aquel en donde vio las carencias que tuvo su hija durante veintiocho largos y tortuosos años. La falta de amor, comida, ropa, techo, atención medica, etc. Vio en cámara lenta como el brillo en los ojos de su hija menguaba hasta volverla un cascaron vacio carente de vitalidad por vivir, sin un motivo para existir. Y entonces despertó.

Las lagrimas no paraban de emerger de sus ojos, y un nudo en la garganta le impedía soltar el grito de rabia y dolor que tenia atorado en los pulmones. Le levanto del lecho con la sensación de quien tiene un yunque en el pecho, y entonces el caos se desato. Leoneal se levanto berreando por un cambio de pañal y una botella de leche, David se cayó de la cama e hizo un agujero en la madera del segundo piso mientras su cuerpo caía en la sala, dejando al hombre aturdido y adolorido a mas no poder. Snow fue corriendo a ver a su esposo y se salvo de caer rodando por las escaleras cuando su pie rompió una tablilla, un pestilente olor a putrefacción inundaba la casa y no sabían a ciencia cierta de donde provenía, y el pequeño príncipe que no dejaba de berrear.

Fueron las tres horas mas tortuosas en la vida de ambos. Poco después de levantarse habían notado la falta de luz en la casa, y basto la ida al baño matutino por parte de David para notar que el agua del grifo se asemejaba a algo muy parecido al lodo. Snow escupió el jugo que distraídamente se había servido para tomar, y salió directa al baño para vomitar la cena de la noche anterior. Fastidiada había pedido a su esposo marcara a alguien para arreglar los fusibles y fue a atender a su desesperante hijo. Sintió que se pondría a llorar apenas noto que no había pañales, ropa, papilla, lecho, etc. para el pequeño bebe llorón. Exasperados por los berridos del bebe, casi se querían arrancar los cabellos. En innumerables ocasiones marcaron a casa de Regina, puesto que ya habían notado que no podían salir del Loft, pero el teléfono parecía muerto, intentaron llamarle al móvil, pero esta nunca cogió la llamada.

Valiéndose de su ingenio limpiaron al niño y como pañal le pusieron una de las camisas viejas del rubio padre, le alimentaron con papilla de un plátano que habían encontrado y lo entretuvieron con objetos varios, a la espera de que la alcaldesa les cogiera el teléfono o les regresara la llamada. A causa de la madera corroída por termitas se habían atrincherado en un pequeño espacio de la sala donde parecía no estar afectado por los condenados bichos. Ambos completamente cansados y fastidiados del pestilente olor que invadía sus fosas nasales. Casi se les sale el alma del cuerpo cuando sintieron la tierra estremecerse por lo que pareciera un pequeño temblor. Sea lo que fuera que pasara tendrían que esperar a que alguien los sacara de ahí para enterarse de lo sucedido.

\- Uno tiene que ver como el Karma es una perra. – dijo una figura encapuchada desde lo alto de la escalera. Dicha figura tenia las curvas de una mujer, vestía tejanos ajustados, blusa blanca cuello de tortuga, una gabardina con capucha color mostaza y botas largas y cafés sin tacón. Las sombras de la mañana nublosa y la carencia de luz en la casa les hacia imposible a la pareja vislumbrar su rostro.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tu?!. – grito Snow con un tono casi chillón que hizo llorar a su hijo. Lastimando el oído de todos los presentes. Apenas su mujer hubiera gritado, el rubio hombre saco su pistola y apunto a la recién aparecida.

¿Yo? . – inquirió la susodicha con tono casi inocente mientras se señalaba a si misma. – Puedo ser una princesa, una escritora, una bruja, la salvación o su perdición, puedo ser todo eso y mas, depende de cómo lo vean. - su voz jovial desconcertó a ambos padres. – Pero no vengo a hacer platica, tengo prisa y un montón de trabajo que me espera. – dicho esto ultimo chasqueo los dedos y regreso a su lugar todo lo necesario para el bebe, arreglo el cableado de la luz, el agua de los grifos, destrabo la puerta y ventanas, y restauro la madera corroída por las termitas. – ya esta. No puedo hacer mas por ustedes o me ganare un buen lio, arréglenselas como puedan con lo demás. Buena suerte, Reyes sin reino. Quizá nos volvamos a ver, quizá no, ya veremos lo que dicten sus actos.

Y asi como llego, desapareció, dejado a los padres completamente inquietos ante la posibilidad de un nuevo enemigo al asecho.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **He regresado! No he muerto, la que murió fue mi inspiración. Pero ya estoy mejor, asi que nos estaremos leyendo prontito.**

 **JKTO, ya regrese, se agradece tu preocupación, pero ya sabes como son estas musas de la inspiración, desaparecen cuando les da la gana, intentare ponerme al corriente, asi que descuida, estaré actualizando lo mas rápido que pueda.**

 **Bien. ¿Qué opinan? En lo personal siento que falto algo, pero no se que.**

 **¿Quién se imaginan que es el misterioso personaje en el loft de los encantadores? Cuéntenme sus teorías, será interesante leerlas.**

 **El siguiente capitulo es de… David. Veremos su reacción al ver su preciada comisaria hecha cenizas…**

 **Espero disfrutaran leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Nos leeremos pronto! Besos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**::: David :::**

David Nolan, príncipe consorte, no se consideraba un hombre perfecto. El mismo sabia que de encantador solo tenia el carisma, y este solo aplicaba con su amada esposa, y además era plenamente consiente que en varias ocasiones pecaba de ser un completo ignorante, por no decir menos. Su valor como guerrero era cuestionable, considerando que en muchas ocasiones fue desarmado en plena batalla, y para mas inri a su hombría, la mayoría de esas veces sus armas se las arrebataba alguna mujer. Tenia conocimiento que por sus venas no corría sangre noble y que su titulo no le otorgaba el porte imponente del que muchas veces fue testigo portaba su esposa, y eso, de alguna manera egoísta, lo consideraba injusto para su persona. Ocasionalmente envidiaba a su fallecido hermano gemelo, James, quien pese a ser vilmente vendido al Oscuro, termino siendo educado y vanagloriado como un valeroso príncipe, un guerrero imparable y el verdadero portador de una corona por cuenta propia, aun pese al egocentrismo que exudaba aquel desgraciado. Muchas veces logro ver en su hija mayor un deje de aquel hombre que creía fue James, envidiando la facilidad con la que su primogénita se desenvolvía por todos lados, siendo un ente luz para todos, una guía para muchos, la general de un particular ejercito; y eso le molestaba internamente, porque si bien los pobladores le respetaban, no había duda alguna de que a su hija la idolatraban por ser quien era, la salvadora, hija de la Reina Blanca que había nacido para vencer a la Reina Negra, tal cual juego de ajedrez, donde el papel del príncipe consorte David se asemejaba mas a la de un peón que no era sacrificado por el simple motivo de ser el esposo de Snow. Y eso le molestaba.

El amaba a su hija, pero la envidiaba profundamente, casi regocijándose internamente en alguna parte de su alma ante el hecho del particular pasado que tuvo que enfrentar su primogénita para llegar a ser quien era. Todas esas veces en que se descubría a si mismo sonriendo con sorna hacia su pensamientos antinaturales para con su hija, termino auto-golpeándose a si mismo, repudiándose ante la sola idea de haber cometido tales pecados. Pese a envidiarla, también le amaba profundamente desde el preciso momento en que la sostuvo entre sus brazos apenas llegara al mundo. Y es por ese amor que siempre le tuvo a su primogénita que lucharía con uñas y dientes contra el mismísimo Oscuro con tal de recuperar su titulo de padre.

Después de aquella visita tan particularmente extraña, y de haber soportado la histeria de su mujer y los berridos de su, ya no tan perfecto, hijo, salió de casa tan pronto como pudo con la escusa de ir a localizar a la alcaldesa para que les ayudara con el percance con el que se habían topado esa mañana al levantarse, dándole gracias al cielo al hecho de su que otrora enemiga se volviera condenadamente complaciente con ellos tras las suplicas del príncipe Henry.

Al recorrer las calles de aquel pueblecito, montado en su camioneta, conduciendo con parsimonia, logro notar la mirada casi asustadiza de todos los transeúntes, como ratoncillos aterrados que mantenían vigilancia por la posible aparición del gato del pueblo. Curioso, sintió la necesidad de detenerse a preguntar el porqué del comportamiento de los habitantes, pero apenas llamaba a alguno, estos salían despavoridos gritando por todos lados a viva voz un sinsentido de palabras inconexas la unas con las otras, el rubio hombre apenas logrando entender la palabra "desastre" y "Reina enojada" en un par de las frases de quienes le rehuían como abejas al humo. Dejando al hombre mucho mas confuso de lo que ya estaba con una incertidumbre alojándosele en el pecho. Basto un minuto entero para que su mente lograra conectar las palabras de aquellas personas. La reina, Regina sin duda alguna, estaba enojada, el porqué de ello era un completo misterio, pero su enojo tan solo se resumía a un desastre inminente llegando al pueblo. Lo que para él se resumía en que su hija Emma había hecho enojar a la alcaldesa.

Completamente fastidiado redirigió su camino hacia la comisaria del pueblo para reunir un poco de información con su compañero Robin Hood, prometido de la Reina, y quien probablemente tendría una noción exacta del completo malestar de su prometida hacia su rubia hija. Lo que encontró lo dejo pasmado. No había comisaria. No había nada. Del edificio tan solo quedaban cimientos chamuscados, ladrillos con hollín, vidrios rotos, muebles deformados y alguna que otra columna ennegrecida, y nada mas. La patrulla brillaba por su ausencia y los cientos de papeles, informes policiacos que debían entregarse en la alcaldía, estaban enredados en los arbustos cercanos con su blancura manchada por el fuego que seguramente arrasó con el lugar.

Con el semblante quebrado, no le quedo de otra mas que recorrer en silencio absoluto las calles de Storybrook con la mente en blanco, aun sin poder procesar lo que sus ojos habían visto. Y justo cuando creyó que ya nada podría dejarlo mas fuera de juego de lo que ya estaba, llego a la mansión Mills. Apenas estaciono su auto en la acera fuera del ciento ocho de Mafflin Street, sintió que la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo apenas el estruendoso sonido de las bolas de fuego se estrellaba por todos lados, derritiendo cristalería, destruyendo paredes, muebles, loza, madera y todo lo que se interpusiera a su paso, algunas de aquellas incandescentes bolas saliendo por las ventanas y chamuscando las casas aledañas, vehículos en la acera y arboledas. Vio a la Reina Malvada en toda su pecaminosa y santa gloria, ataviada con uno de esos vestidos de infarto, los cuales le provocaban reacciones en sus pantalones y que nunca admitiría delate de su esposa aunque le torturaran, completamente iracunda arremetiendo contra su prometido con todo el arsenal del que su magia le permitía, haciendo que el pobre hombre saliera pirado tal cual alma que lleva el diablo lejos del alcance de Regina, teniendo infructíferos resultados si los "puff´s" que se lograban ver por las ventanas eran algún indicio de su derrota, además de las risas de la reina que lograban poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera que la escuchara.

Ligeramente tembloroso salió de su coche con pistola en mano dispuesto a poner orden dentro de la vivienda, aunque le quedaba completamente claro que no tenia el poder necesario para detener a la reina cuando estaba completamente iracunda. Sus cautelosos pasos dejaban ver a simple vista lo terriblemente asustado que se encontraba.

Apenas su cuerpo paso el umbral de la puerta tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para evitar medio centenar de bolas de fuego cuyo blanco era el ladrón del bosque, quien para ese entonces estaba casi completamente desnudo, con cortes sangrantes por todo el cuerpo, un par de astillas incrustadas en su pantorrilla derecha, la mitad del pelo bañado en sangre coagulada, los pies chamuscados, la carne de la espalda mancillada por azotes y los blancos calzoncillos ensuciados con manchas marrones y amarillas. David sintió pena por aquel hombre, no solo por lo lamentable de su situación, sino por lo larga que seria su tortura a manos de Regina, y considerando las lagrimas que escurrían por las mejillas de aquel hombre, David estaba casi completamente seguro que su compañero ya estaba en su punto de quiebre.

En cuanto noto el sepulcral silencio a su alrededor, roto tan solo por los sollozos de Robin, sintió cada bello en su piel erizársele al completo. Cuidadoso, con movimientos tan lentos como los de un Perezoso, viro su rostro alrededor de la estancia, fijando su vista en la iracunda reina, quien le miraba como si de un condenado insecto se tratase. El pánico le invadió el cuerpo cuando la morena le sonrió sádicamente y dio un paso hacia el, haciendo que instintivamente retrocediera, acción que divirtió enormemente a la reina.

\- ¡David, querido. Que inoportuna es tu visita!. – susurro Regina con voz melosa, suave y amenazante a la vez. Mismo tono que puso en alerta máxima al príncipe consorte. – te pediré amablemente que te largues inmediatamente de mi casa, a no ser que quieras dejar a tu hijo huérfano y a tu esposa viuda; aunque estoy segura que Whale estará encantado. Después de todo se rumora que aun anda detrás de las llantitas de Michelin de Snow White. – el rubio sintió ponerse rojo de furia ante ese ultimo pedazo de información, reacción que encanto a la reina quien por supuesto aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco rápidamente a su, muy probablemente en el futuro, encantador suegro, y le tomo fuertemente por la barbilla. – Ahora, toma tu poca educación de pastor disfrazado de caballero y esfúmate de mi presencia, tu hedor a estiércol comienza a penetrar mis cortinas y paredes. – culmino Regina con aquel característico tono arrogante y condescendiente.

El príncipe no pudo moverse al sentir la ira reprimida de la reina en contra suyo, el terror invadiéndole el cuerpo al notar el brillo morado en los ojos de la morena. Al ver como el ceño de Regina se fruncía lentamente, supo que debía largarse de ahí inmediatamente, pero su barbilla aun se encontraba presa de la gélida mano de la bruja, quien tenia la paciencia demasiado escaza, además del hecho de que los lloriqueos de Robin no la dejaban disfrutar de su pequeña venganza en contra de la familia Nolan. Que mejor manera de hacerles escarmentar sus erradas decisiones, para con la sensual rubia de ojos jade, que sembrando discordia en el matrimonio. Lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera estaba mintiendo, el como reaccionara el hombre ante ese secreto a voces era un asunto aparte.

\- ¡Largo, David!. – grito quedamente la reina mientras aventaba al hombre al suelo.

El príncipe consorte del reino blanco salió como alma que persigue Hades de aquel lugar, sintiéndose completamente iracundo por un millar de razones que no tenían nada que ver con el resurgimiento de la Evil Queen, sino con aquella información que todo mundo en el pueblo parecía conocer a excepción de él. Furioso se metió a la camioneta y piso el acelerador hasta el fondo, dejando marcadas las llantas en el pavimento, sin saber que dentro de la mansión Regina reía complacida por su reaccion, mientras con una daga escribía en el antebrazo del aquero "No debo decir mentiras" mientras lo veía retorcerse ante la impoisbilidad e moverse estando bajo el influjo de sus amarres mágicos, misma frase que había escuchado de los labios de Emma cuando esta le leyera alguna vez en el pasado uno de los libros de su saga favorita.

* * *

 **Señoritas, regrese!**

 **Quiero decirles lo mucho que lamento haberme perdido de nuevo. Siento que los días pasan muy rápido y mi inspiración no me alcanza para todo lo que tengo que escribir.**

 **Además, debo admitir que me he prendado de la serie The 100 y aun sigo llorando la muerte de Lexa, me he deprimido bastante con ello. Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor, puesto que hice lo que tenia que hacer, adentrarme en los fics.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Siento que es un poco de relleno, pero me gusta la cronología que lleva, además de que vimos un poco el castigo de Robin. Curiosamente Henry no apareció para detener a su madre con tremendo escándalo que se monto la reina en la mansión estando el chaval en el jardín. Curioso, muy curioso.**

 **JKTO, sigo aquí, viva, escribiendo por personas como tu, que nunca se olvidan de dejar un comentario. En cuanto a tus dudas, si te las resolviera se perdería el chiste del fic, asi que a esperar.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Mucho mas pronto si me dejan un monton de comentarios. Besos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**::: Rumple :::**

Roberth Gold se consideraba a si mismo, como un hombre con el alma plagada de pesares y alegrías, estas ultimas siendo muy escasas en su vida. Había perdido tanto y a tantas personas en su vida, sin contar el hecho de que su escaso carácter le trajera mas infortunios que beneficios, que cuando se convirtió en el Oscuro, si retorcida y lastimada alma se aferro a lo único que en realidad le quedaba, su hijo. Mismo que también había perdido, pero no por ser quien era, sino por negarle a su progenie lo que este quería; un estatus blanco. Su hijo quería un reino plagado con riquezas, un camino lleno de heroísmo estúpido y una reina a la cual mangonear a su antojo, así mismo como servidumbre la cual sobajar verbalmente cuando le placiera y un enorme ejercito al cual dirigir a las guerras. Pero el niño no había contado con un insignificante detalle; aun cuando la daga de su padre fuera el punto débil de este ultimo, incluso el Oscuro se veía atado por las ordenes sentimentales del hombre. Rumplestiltskin amaba a su hijo con todo su ennegrecido corazón, y ese amor había sido en "ancla de luz" de aquel cobarde mientras sus primeros pasos se fueron dando. Y es por ello que cuando perdió a su hijo, cuando la magia negra por fin se vio liberada de las blancas cadenas de Baelfire, aquel hombre conoció lo que era la verdadera oscuridad.

Afortunadamente el sabio tiempo había pasado, y pese a que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente, y que por su camino dejo regados muchos "Monstros sedientos de venganza", la vida le había sonreído irremediablemente desde el preciso momento en que una castaña de ojos azules se cruzara en su oscuro y solitario camino. Calmando a la bestia en su interior, sosegando su mal genio, soportando su desplantes, amándolo tal y como era. Mismo amor que había sido lo suficientemente grande como para romper la maldición del Oscuro. Lastima que para ese entonces él ya estuviera suficientemente manchado como para permitirse desprenderse de aquella oscuridad.

Pero el tiempo había corrido, y la sabiduría del destino le trajo de regreso todo aquello que había perdido. Una esposa encantadora, misma que le amaba hasta el punto del no retorno. Una inigualable, valerosa, carismática y benevolente hija adoptiva, por la cual el daría su eternidad al completo tan solo por saberla de su sangre. Una pequeña hija, carne de su carne, completamente librada de la maldición oscura. Y un corazón expiado de toda culpa pasada, en conjunto con un alma dispuesta a mancharse de nuevo tan solo por el beneficio y bienestar de sus seres amados. Si, la vida era extraordinaria, aun en un lugar como Storybrooke, donde los villanos de turno se dedicaban a hacerle la vida miserable a cualquier "héroe" o salvador cualquiera.

Lo único que realmente le disgustaba, era la terrible forma en que su hija mayor parecía sufrir con respecto a cierta reina negra de rasgos candentes. El podría ir y darle un escarmiento a dicha mujer, pero bien sabia que de solo tocarle uno de sus sedosos cabellos, tendría al Cisne Negro en toda su oscura gloria pisándole los talones para pincharle el trasero con su daga por eternas y humillantes doce horas; justo como había hecho la rubia al descubrir que su adorado y oscuramente vengativo padre, se había tomado el atrevimiento de arrancarle la piel a tiras a Mika Dolohov, un malnacido pederasta que había tenido el atrevimiento de ir a la casa de acogida Swan-Page por Elina Smith, una niña de doce años a la cual batallaron hacerla entrar en el calor de hogar. Dicho hombre se había ganado un puesto en la lista negra de la rubia, misma que tenia grandes planes apenas el desgarbado y alcohólico hombre se fuera de la casa Swan-Page despotricando improperio y medio, amenazando a las dueñas de aquel hogar y asustando a la media docena de niños que había en ese momento en la residencia. Si, Roberth Gold disfruto concienzudamente de los lloriqueos de aquel hombre, aun que en su fuero interno aceptaba que no había valido la pena de aquellas dolorosas horas bajo la tortura de su iracunda hija. Asi que estaba completamente fuera de contesto el tocar a la reina Regina, si no es que deseaba sentir de nueva cuenta aquella daga en su trasero.

Con aquellos pensamientos en su mente, dejo a su adorada rubia a merced de sus decisiones y fue a casa. Ahí encontró a su esposa, dándole pecho a su pequeña flor mientras una muy risueña castañita desayunada un cuenco de cereales con leche en la mesa de la cocina. Extasiado por el ambiente familiar, se sirvió un poco de café recién hecho y tomo una hogaza de pan fresco que su muy adorada esposa había horneado esa misma mañana. El desayuno se supo a gloria aderezada con paraíso, y pronto la pequeña familia fue a dar un paseo, disfrutando de la fresca mañana en el parque mas cercano mientras la pequeña niña jugaba en los columpios. Fue ahí donde el poderoso Oscuro sintió la magia de su hija mayor, en conjunto con la de la Reina Malvada, hacían "Click", lo cual solo hiso acrecentar el buen humor del día. Un poco mas tarde, protegidos por aquella estela de magia invisible y poderosa, fueron donde la abuelita por una tarta para el postre de la cena de aquel día. Mientras esperaban Roberth vislumbro a su nieto mayor, completamente acongojado, tomando batidos mientras soltaba suspiros desganados, y aunque la actitud del muchacho le había indignado en los últimos meses, la sangre llamaba a la sangre, por lo que intento acercarse a consolarle de alguna manera, pero la mano de su nieta le retuvo casi al instante. Una mirada basto para que aquel poderosos hechicero notara un "algo" en los ojos chispeantes de su nieta, quien risueña fue donde el príncipe del pueblo para entregarle algo antes de que sus abuelos salieran del restaurante.

Desde ese preciso momento Roberth Gold no le despego el ojo a su nieta, completamente intrigado ante semejante misterio por resolver. Aquel brillo había sido tan inquietante, de una manera positiva, que casi lo hacia saltar de alegría al percibir un deje de regocijante burla en los ojos de su nieta. Quizá aquel hombre y aquella rubia eran mala influencia para la joven mente de Lizy, pero no es algo que a Gold le preocupase. Bien valían la pena un par de noches en el sofá y un mes entero de cambio de pañales mientras la castaña niña siguiera "El negocio de la familia", aun si Belle se opusiera a ello.

Regresaron a las calles, observando curiosamente por las vitrinas de las tiendas a lo largo de su camino, comprando algunas chicherías varias e incluso pasaron a la heladería de la reina de las nieves para tomarse un cucurucho de menta para Lizzy, coco para Gold y frambuesa para Belle. Felices, caminaron mientras reían por lo bajo al escuchar el cuchicheo de los pobladores sobre una iracunda reina malvada sometiendo a un inútil sheriff y los lastimeros quejidos del hombre del bosque. Ocasionalmente el hombre de la familia lograba hechizar, sin que su esposa lo notara, a algún incauto transeúnte cuando estos se le quedaban viendo mas de la cuenta a su adorada familia. La pequeña de la familia bostezando de vez en cuando, haciéndole ver a su madre que pronto seria la hora de su siesta, y por la expresión cansada en el rostro de la castañita, ella también necesitaría pronto una cama en la cual descansar.

Gold cargo en brazos a su nieta y se vio sorprendido cuando vio en brazos de esta una copia en miniatura del libro de cuentos de Henry entre sus pequeñas manitas, aun desconociendo el momento exacto en que dicho libro apareciera y el cómo paso desapercibido ante sus ojos durante tanto tiempo. Curioso, intento tomarlo entre sus dedos, pero la obra simplemente era traspasada por sus falanges. Resignado, camino con la niña en brazos, completamente dormida, mientras en su mente intentaba resolver un enigma del cuales las piezas eran dispares y le faltaban algunas cuantas. Pero no había nada como un buen reto para mantenerlo entretenido lo suficiente. Llegaron a la casa Swan, y tan pronto el matrimonio se adentro en sus protecciones, respiraron tranquilos. Aun había magia negra por todo el pueblo, asechando en cada esquina, y eso los mantenía en alerta constante. No había nadie en el pueblo que se atreviera a lastimar a la familia del oscuro en presencia del mismo, pero suicidas había muchos en el mundo, y con tres objetivos indefensos bajo la guardia de un solo hombre era algo que ni un solo vilano desaprovecharía.

En cuando las niñas estuvieron arropadas en sus camas, Belle guardo la tarta en el frigorífico y decidió tomar un descanso antes de entrar en la cocina para hacer la comida. Mientras tanto, Gold desapareció en una humarada borgoña grisácea y reapareció en la trastienda de su local con la determinación de desempolvar algunos artilugios a sabiendas de que su mujer y las niñas estarían seguras en la residencia de su cisne. Con placer chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato la música de Nirvana inundo la estancia, contagiándolo con sus acordes, enchinándole los vellos de la nuca la estridente y rasposa voz del cantante. Música que había sido añadida a su repertorio por su muy alocada hija mayor. Moviéndose al compas del rito, movía los dedos mientras una decena de objetos flotaban por la estancia, en compañía de un plumero bailarín que zigzagueaba de un lado a otro, mientras recogía el polvo de los objetos. Y de repente todo se quedo quieto, incluso el mismo. La música aun resonando en la estancia estridentemente, los cristales retumbando en sus vitrinas, los objetos vibrando en sus anaqueles.

Una figura se encontraba sentada en una esquina oscura, recargada en uno de los estantes, completamente relajada mientras entre sus manos mantenía en su regazo una particular urna plateada. Gold no se mostro para nada contento con este hecho. Aquel artefacto había sido olvidado completamente por el hombre, e incluso pecaba de no recordar exactamente que contenía dentro o como había llegado a sus manos. Una pequeña laguna mental a la cual daría remedio tan pronto se librara de lo que sea que estaba por suceder.

\- En ocasiones es sano deshacerse de las cosas viejas. ¿No lo cree, señor? – aquella voz, obviamente de mujer, conmociono al oscuro de alguna manera, pero este no podía entender de qué forma. – hay tantas cosas maravillosas aquí que podrían ser el tesoro de otro.

\- No si estas cosas pueden ser potencialmente peligrosas, querida. – respondió el hombre con tono mortalmente serio. Tono que hizo reír quedamente a su interlocutora. – todo lo veas en esta tienda esta a la venta… si estas dispuesta a pagar por ello. – culmino completamente burlón.

\- Todo en esta tienda es potencialmente peligroso… en las manos equivocadas, claro. – contesto risueña la mujer. – pero yo solo quiero esta urna. – sentencio la mujer. – La reina Elsa merece ser… libre. – la risa estridentemente jocosa seguida de aquellas palabras hicieron entender al hombre que ahí había un chiste que se había perdido. – así que… te dejo mi pago, que es proporcionalmente justo, pero no le digas a nadie porque si se entera mi familia seguro me dan una tunda por ser una blanda con los mayores. ¡Hasta luego, Rumplestiltskin!

Y desapareció, justo como había aparecido, en completo silencio y sin ningún indicio de magia en la estancia mas que la del propio Oscuro. Detrás de su desaparición, y justo donde hubiera estado antes, una larga cadena plateada con un medallón con el centro de un exquisito y valioso rubí se vislumbraba. Basto un chasquido de dedos para que el medallón de Anubis estuviera en sus manos. La impresión de tener semejante articulo entre su dedos fue tal, que los objetos aun flotando por la estancia cayeron al suelo, provocando tal escándalo que muy probablemente se escuchara en las afueras de la tienda.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Volví. Siempre vuelvo. ¿Me extrañaron? Espero disfrutaran de la lectura. Estoy ansiosa por leer sus opiniones. Por ahora no hay mucho que decir. Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad le alegran a uno el día. Suelo leerlos cuando estoy algo chipil, me animan mucho.**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí y tomarse la molestia de leer. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**


	20. Chapter 20

**::: Belle :::**

Los vapores de las ollas inundaban la cocina con el delicioso aroma a especias, el horno encendido proporcionaba un cierto calor envolvente y de entre sus fisuras dejaban escapar el delicioso aroma a tarta de frambuesa que se estaba horneando lentamente dentro de él. El repiqueteo de las verduras siendo cortadas sobre la tabla inundaba de sonido la estancia, siendo acompañadas así mismo por el burbujeo de las ollas y el ligero murmullo de una tonada que Belle tarareaba delicada y alegremente. El delicioso aroma a comida inundaba por completo toda la residencia, atrayendo la atención de la pequeña niña de cinco años en la estancia contigua a la cocina, quien sentada en la alfombra y rodeada de juguetes y peluches, hacia solo un minuto atrás le hacia carantoñas a la pequeña bebe que aun se encontraba recostaba en el suelo bajo un par de mullidas mantas cálidas.

Belle encontraba enternecedor como la pequeña intento por varios minutos ignorar el rugido de su estomago, aquel traicionero pozo sin fondo que con cada segundo gruñía mas al notar el delicioso aroma a comida que no paraba de tentarla, haciendo que se distrajera cada vez mas de la tarea de cuidar a la pequeña Rouse. Los ruidos del estomago de la pequeña parecían divertir en sobre manera a la bebe, quien reía escandalosamente cada que el apetito de nieta Lizzy se hacia notar. Mismas risas que lograban distraer el apetito de la castaña. Ocasionalmente, la niña mayor tarareaba la misma canción que su abuela entonara en la cocina, haciendo segunda voz a dicha canción desconocida, entreteniendo con ella a la bebe mientras Belle terminaba la comida. Compadeciéndose del estomago de su nieta, la castaña llevo a la niña una manzana picada, roja como la sangre, justo como sabia le gustaba al a pequeña, para que su exigente apetito menguara hasta la hora de la comida. A la mayor le parecía curioso el como aquella pequeña niña se comportara semejante a su hija Emma con respecto a la comida. Sin duda alguna, la convivencia diaria con la rubia había dejado huella en el comportamiento de la menor.

Bajo sus pies, podían sentir las vibraciones de magia poderosa siendo lanzada a diestra y siniestra, muy seguramente por una muy iracunda Regina Mills, como comúnmente Belle estaba acostumbrada a sentir desde sus tiempos en el bosque encantado. Casi podía sentir lástima por la pobre alma desgraciada que estuviera recibiendo su merecido castigo. Este ultimo pensamiento era sumamente recurrente desde que su esposo y ella tomaran a Emma bajo en seno de su familia, su creciente familia oscura.

Un rápido vistazo al tablón encantado en la pared, le indico el paradero de toda su familia. Roberth, como lo sospechara, se encontraba en la tienda. Lilith junto con Ruby, haciendo quien sabe que cosas en algunas de las habitaciones de Granny´s o incluso a la intemperie en medio del bosque; y su hija Emma, ella estaba en la biblioteca de la ciudad, muy seguramente realizando aquello que la había hecho regresar a StoryBrook, aunque la finalidad de sus acciones hubieran cambiado radicalmente. Interiormente se preguntaba si su hija tendría el valor de confesarle a la reina que estuvo a punto de contraer matrimonio con la castaña Page. Esto ultimo le divertía enormemente, esperando estar en la estancia para ver el rostro desencajado de la morena, o tomarle alguna foto como recuerdo.

Un suspiro de frustración emergió de su pecho al notar como el "vinculo familiar" le afectaba, aun si ella fuera el "ancla" de su esposo, no podía evitar tener alguno que otro pensamiento oscuro, mismo pensamientos que le daban pauta a su esposo para cometer aquellos pequeños crímenes sazonados con justicia, mismos que ella terminaba aceptando de alguna manera ¿Qué otra alternativa tenia? Era imposible llorar sobre agua derramada, sobre todo cuando esta estaba turbia.

Con la comida estando casi lista, bajo la flama del fogón, y fue ahí donde algo llamo su atención. La voz de Lizzy, quien parecía sostener una conversación con alguien. Curiosa, decidió esconderse detrás de la columna de la cocina para ver que tanto decía la pequeña.

 _\- Una jugada arriesgada... –_ el silencio se hizo presente, dejando intrigada a Belle, quien pensaba que la niña hablaba con Rouse. – _Lo sé, pero deja de minar el campo o mama y mami se pondrán furiosas. –_ el tono de fastidio en la voz de la pequeña desconcertó a la castaña, sobre todo cuando el timbre de voz de la niña sonó un poco mas maduro para su edad. - _Tia Ingrid pudo haber esperado un poco mas … nuestra única responsabilidad es Connor, lo demás no es asunto nuestro. –_ una larga pausa en aquella curiosa discusión dio a entender que la interlocutora de la niña le estaba respondiendo largamente con un discurso y por los gruñidos disconformes de Lizzy, era obvia su postura con respecto a lo que sea que estuvieran discutiendo. - _¡No está a discusión! ¡Busca a Connor antes de que nuestras madres se den cuenta! . –_ susurro casi coléricamente la niña, y de no haber estado prestando atención, Belle jamás habría escuchado el Puff de magia que hacia una persona al desaparecer.

Curiosa e intrigada como nunca, salió de la cocina simulando secarse las manos en su delantal con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se acerco a las niñas, beso la frente de Lizzy, quien por supuesto tenia una cara angelical que Belle se estaba planteando si era real o fingida, y tomo entre sus brazos a Rouse para prepararla para que tomara su biberón en cualquier momento de la próxima hora. Mientras checaba el pañal de la bebe y jugaba con ella, no pudo evitar darle una mirada apreciativa a la castaña mientras la niña simulaba jugar con los peluches, notando por un eterno segundo un brazalete plateado que adornaba la muñeca de la niña, mismo que desapareció al segundo siguiente. Mismo brazalete que ella juraba tenia un gemelo, y que por supuesto, estaba en la tienda de su esposo, bajo un millar de encantamientos y maleficios.

\- Lizzy. – llamo la atención de la niña, quien en ese momento estaba recogiendo algunos juguetes de la alfombra. Paso casi un minuto entero en el que ambas solo se miraban mutuamente, la menor comenzando a ponerse inquieta ante el mutismo de su abuela. – ve a lavarte y ponte ropa cómoda. – dijo finalmente con aquel tono jovial que tranquilizaba a cualquiera. – Tu abuelo y tus madres llegaran en cualquier momento, cariño.

Belle vio a Lizzy subir por las escaleras mientras esta ultima le miraba disimuladamente, ambas sonriéndose, la menor con nerviosismo apenas disimulado, la mayor como el gato que esta por darle caza al ratón.

Belle lo supo. Quizá careciera de poderes mágicos como la mayoría de su familia, pero ella lo supo. Elizabeth Swan-Page estaba escondiendo algo, y ese algo involucraba magia lo suficientemente poderosa y discreta como para no ser notada por las barreras que protegían aquella casa sin haber alertado a Roberth. Sea como fuere, mientras la niña no diera indicios de querer lastimarles, guardaría aquello que había escuchado de los oídos de su hija con sumo recelo y lo comentaría con su esposo apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Había un par de dudas que le rondaban la mente, pero las principales involucraban a aquello con lo que Lizzy estaba discutiendo y el tan mencionado Connor.

* * *

 **Regrese! No andaba muy lejos, tan solo ahondando un poco en las constelaciones de Cancer y capricornio, y en uno que otro fic tan largo como el relleno de Naruto y One Piece juntos.**

 **Me alegra tanto que les guste este fic , enserio!**

 **Espero les gustara el capitulo, algo mas corto que los anteriores, pero esa era la idea principal de este Fic, capítulos cortos. Pero tiendo a ponerme imaginativa y se me olvidan mis propios limites. Debo decir, muy dolorosamente que llegaremos pronto al final. Ya lo tengo planeado y quien narrara en el Pov. Espero que las dudas no las estén consumiendo.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto! Si me animo publico otro capitulo en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Besos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**::: Lilith :::**

Lilith siempre supo que una pequeña parte de sí misma era terriblemente salvaje, misma que la hizo terriblemente desdichada desde muy temprana edad. En un principio incluso había creído que ese pequeño fragmento de su alma era la responsable de que los Page no la hubieran incluido en su núcleo familiar, incluso cuando había sido adopta por ellos. Desdichada y furiosa con todo mundo y con ella misma, volcó su enojo a nadie en particular, siempre culpando a los demás de su propia desdicha, misma que ni ella misma sabía como menguar. Hasta que apareció Emma y volvió su mundo patas arriba, deslumbrándola con su carisma, aquella sonrisa encantadora y aquellos ojos verdeazulados, hasta el punto de adormecer a la "Bestia" en su interior. El efecto de aquella rubia había sido tan devastador que duro por varios años, incluso después de aquella terrible separación.

Después de tantos años, la dragona no había entendido el alcance de su desesperación interior hasta que vio por primera vez a aquella sensual morena. La atracción fue devastadoramente instantánea, el rugido interior de su "Bestia" fue tan feroz que cimbro su piel, dilato sus pupilas y altero su percepción del mundo por completo. El choque de sus miradas fue tan terrible que su centro de placer pálpito ansioso, y no hiso más que empeorar con cada mirada robada que se daban. Por momentos, aquellas miradas depredadoras que se lanzaban mutuamente lograban que el remordimiento se apoderara de ella, sobre todo cuando notaba que Emma les cuestionaba silenciosamente. De no ser por la sonrisa socarrona de Emma, muy seguramente habría sucumbido al remordimiento, sobre todo cuando hacía solo un mes atrás habían suspendido la ceremonia de matrimonio ante el juez de paz por el simple hecho de que ella quería que su madre estuviera en la boda. Emma no pudo negárselo, y es por ello que habían ido a Storybrook. Y ahora no lamentaba aquella decisión, incluso cuando había tenido que negociar el viaje con el mismísimo Cisne Negro en persona. Una experiencia perturbadora que nunca en la vida estaría dispuesta a repetir.

Hacia unos minutos atrás, habían despertado del frenesí sexual en que se habían sumergido desde que mancillaran el escritorio de Regina Mills en la alcaldía, apenas importándoles un grano de arena el que estuvieran desnudas en medio del bosque sin siquiera saber cómo habían terminado ahí. En medio de su actividad habían logrado sentir el alcance de la magia de dos poderosas brujas convergiendo carnalmente, así mismo como el lazo que tenían con Emma les dio a saber que la rubia por fin tenía un "ancla de luz". Aunque aun no entendían él como funcionaria aquello, considerando que Regina Mills aun llevaba dentro de sí la sed de sangre de la Reina Malvada, y por la magia cargada de furia que sentían desde hacía varios minutos siendo liberada de parte de la Reina, no hacia más que aumentar las dudas.

El suave rose de los dedos de su amante le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Hacia quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás, ella y Ruby habían sucumbido a la pasión salvaje que las consumía ardientemente, llegando al extremo de perder la noción del decoro y el tiempo. La loba había tomado su forma hibrida en un par de ocasiones, rasgando su dura y escamosa piel levemente, provocándole un frenesí de éxtasis que muy difícilmente ambas podían saciar en tan poco tiempo del que disponían. En medio de aquella guerra de carisias y orgasmos ambas se habían marcado mutuamente, justo en la curvatura del cuello, un lugar sumamente visible. Y es ahí donde Ruby Lucas no dejaba de acariciar dicha franja de piel, tal cual niña admirando su obra en la pared, lo cual estremecía de ternura a la dragona.

\- En todos mis años, incluso cuando la maldición estaba activa, jamás estuve tan satisfecha como ahora. – murmuro Ruby mientras sus dedos delineaban la curva de sus dientes en la piel de su amante.

\- Si fuera lo contrario, me sentiría muy ofendida y tendrías que salir corriendo con la cola entre las patas. – sentencio la castaña mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello de la loba. – y mejor no entremos a ese terreno, aun no digiero la situación. – dijo con un nudo desagradable formándosele en el estomago.

\- ¿Por la cachorra?. – pregunto cautelosamente, aun sabiendo que era sumamente obvio el malestar de Lilith.

\- ¿Por quién más seria? En todo caso ¿Por qué le dices cachorra? . – inquirió curiosa intentando cambiar de tema. Su interlocutora decidió ir con la corriente, sobre todo porque ella también se sentía incomoda con ese asunto.

\- No importa si ya es mayor, ella será mi cachorra… la cachorra de la manada. – susurro con la nariz pegada en el cuello de la dragona, aspirando su esencia mientras un ligero tinte de melancolía pintaba sus facciones. – David no recibió a Emma cuando nació, sino hasta que estuvo completamente limpia. Granny y yo la recibimos, la limpiamos y su escancia se impregno en nuestra memoria; nuestro instinto la acogió. – murmuro con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. - Cuando Snow estaba encinta, éramos nosotras las que cuidaban de ella, procurábamos mantenerla bien alimentada y satisfecha para que la bebe creciera sana, pero… – las uñas de sus dedos se tornaron grises mientras recuerdos amargos se dibujaban en sus facciones. – Snow… ella era una cría; una princesa que no sabía vivir por cuenta propia. Independientemente de lo que ella diga, siempre tuvo ayuda de los pobladores mientras huía de Regina, así que cuando se entero de que esperaba a Emma, entro en pánico. No estaba lista para ser madre y chillaba todo el tiempo diciendo que perdería su belleza escultural. – lagrimas se agruparon en las orillas de sus ojos mientras la pupila de estos se rasgaba, se tornaba amarillenta y la ira comenzaba a emerger desde su pecho. – a los dos meses, aprovechando que Granny y yo estábamos haciendo la comida y los vapores eclipsaban nuestro olfato, salió de la cabaña donde la teníamos oculta, se subió a un caballo y galopo por más de tres quilómetros antes de que nos diéramos cuenta … - el sabor amargo de la bilis recorría su garganta al recordar aquello.

\- Cayó del caballo ¿Cierto?. – el nudo en la garganta de Lilith fue notorio. Como respuesta solo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Cuando la encontramos… estaba en un charco de hojas secas y lodo, mirando la sangre que flotaba en el agua con suma imperturbabilidad, como si la posibilidad de perder a Emma no le importase mucho. – soltó un largo suspiro, intentando disipar la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. – estábamos histéricas e iracundas con ella, pero logramos controlar la hemorragia con un montón de plantas medicinales, trucos licántropos y cuidados extremos. Salvamos a la bebe, obviamente. – sonrió divertida. – la pequeña guerrera de la manada. – un largo silencio se instalo entre ambas. La menor aun procesando que en algún momento Emma hubiera perecido incluso antes de nacer, la mayor rumiando en el comportamiento mezquino de Snow de aquella época. – No fue la primera vez en que casi perdíamos a la cachorra.

\- Emma leyó el libro de cuentos de Henry. ¿Eso está plasmado ahí?. – la duda la carcomía por dentro, interiormente deseando que la rubia nunca se enterara de semejantes atentado a su vida por parte de du madre.

\- Lo dudo.- ante la respuesta de la loba Lilith tan solo alzo una ceja esperando la explicación. – quien sea que escribiera ese libro procuro que solo se relataran los aspectos más "Nobles" de cada héroe o princesa del bosque encantado. Curiosamente no relata el cómo y porque los villanos se volvieron "Malvados". – se quedaron un largo rato en silencio para poco después levantarse de la tierra para comenzar a vestirse sin decir ni una sola palabra más hasta que las prendas cubrieron sus cuerpos por completo.

\- Me alegra que Emma no lo sepa, sería un duro golpe para digerir. – Lilith sonrió aliviada por esto último, sabiendo que muy probablemente Emma no saldría bien librada de aquel golpe. – La hora de la comida esta cerca. Muy seguramente Belle nos estará esperando.

\- Aunque me gustaría ver a Snow siendo perseguida por el Cisne Negro, no podría anteponer mi diversión a la estabilidad de la cachorra. – comento divertida la loba mientras tomaba de la mano a su amante y comenzaban a caminar para salir del bosque.

Caminaron silenciosas de nueva cuenta, con sonrisas cómplices en los labios mientras se lanzaban miradas fugaces de vez en cuando. En algunas ocasiones incluso hacían muecas a la otra para que esta sonriera, o se empujaban juguetonamente entre ellas. Y cuando la necesidad de contacto físico se hacía insoportable, se robaban besos profundos estrujándose contra algún árbol, tan solo lo suficiente para calmar a las "Bestias" hasta que tuvieran otro tiempo libre después de meterle un poco de comida a sus famélicos estómagos.

Y entre juego y coqueteo, un aroma llego a sus fosas nasales. Uno muy conocido por la loba. Ambas se despegaron del árbol en que se estaban recargando mientras se besaban para buscar con la nariz aquel singular aroma. Le encontraron visiblemente, con sus ojos rasgados a causa de usar la vista de sus "bestias," a poco más de treinta metros lejos de ellas, caminando tal cual zombi, completamente ido. Y se habrían acercado a él, de no ser por la singular sombra que se erguía detrás del joven tal cual paladín oscuro. Ambas arrugaron la nariz al percibir ese espantoso olor a podredumbre y azufre.

\- Hay que avisar a la cachorra, antes de que esa cosa lastime a Henry. – susurro muy quedamente Ruby mientras jalaba a su amante para que se agazapara lo más posible.

* * *

 **Volví! Me tarde un poco más de lo que dije. Unas horas más, unas horas menos. El caso es que les traje otro capítulo. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estamos a finales de la segunda vuelta de títulos! Lo que quiere decir que estamos a dos personajes de terminar el fic, si es que no me aloco un poco más y lo alargo hasta una tercera ronda. El epilogo, por supuesto es de a ley, y para deleite, no será de ninguno de nuestros personajes titulares.**

 **Les gusto? Lo detestaron? Fue un insulto a sus ojos? Opinen! Que yo con gusto leeré sus comentarios.**

 **JKTO: Esta vez no andaba muy lejos, tan solo jugando en los anillos de Saturno.**

 **Evazqueen: bienvenida, querida.**

 **15marday: Anda que te quemas. Veamos si adivinas al final.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto, tan pronto como la señorita inspiración me visite. Les adoro! Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
